When You Were Young
by RealDeal10
Summary: Time Travel Fic. Caroline, Stefan, and Elena time travel to the time when the Originals were human! The story starts at 3x10. Caroline receives a very special present from a strange guest. Not taking it seriously, she ends up accidentally being sent to the past along with Stefan and Elena. Ships: Klaroline and Elejah w/ Stebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**When You Were Young**

I was placing this separately, but according to rules, I can't, I have to put it before or after a chapter. Thankfully, my first chapter is not that long, so I'm placing this here. Please, it's important that you read it to know at which point of TVD the story starts, and the little changes I'm making for the sake of this fic. Thanks for stopping by to check this story, I hope you like it, I write it and post it for you, after all, what's a writer without readers?

The usual: nothing belongs to me (because if they did, there would be Klaroline for sure), except this story, etc...

Hey, guys! I know, I know, another fic with time travelling... But I just love those, so I had to write my own. My favorites are the ones featuring the human Originals, and that's the period Caroline, Stefan, and Elena are going to, to Mystic Falls a thousand years ago.

Before explaining any further, this is my first TVD fic, and my 1st language is not English, so I apologize in advance for the mistakes (please, don't be mean in the comments), especially considering I don't have a beta (if anyone's interested, and is very good at English, PM me).

This is a **Klaroline** fic, but there will be **Elejah** and **Stebekah** as well. The story picks up **from ep. 10 of season 3**.

Just to situate you: on ep. 9, Mikael was killed, Klaus freed Stefan for saving him, and Stefan decided a little payback was in order and stole Klaus' coffins. Ring a bell? This is my favorite season, along with season 2, and I just adore the Originals (and season 3 is basically about them).

My story is going to start on ep. 10 of season 3 with a small change. Klaus is threatening Elena's family and friends, forcing her to find Stefan. He, although, doesn't really give a damn about it. He shows Bonnie the coffins, asking her if she can open the sealed one. And that's the little change I'll make, Bonnie tells Elena where Stefan is, but **instead of the talk in the witch house, Stefan says he'll meet her and Damon at the Boarding House**. Elena asks Caroline to be there, hoping she'd help them convince Stefan to give Klaus' coffins back. Stefan hasn't shown Damon the coffins yet.

Updates will happen every **friday**. Exceptionally in this 1st week, I'll update the first three chapters, the first and the second today (saturday) and the third tomorrow (sunday). Some chapters are going to be divided in parts, but that's just for the sake of organization. When I say I'll post a chapter every friday, it will be a whole chapter, all parts of it, if it's divided in parts.

Oh, and before I forget, look up for the rate, it's M! So there will be smut, but I'll write a warning in bold letters before the scenes, okay?

I hope you enjoy it! Good reading, everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I<strong>

Life was freakin' mess. Caroline could only toss and turn in bed, wondering if things would ever feel normal again.

She was smothered to death by Katherine and woke up as a vampire, Tyler was a hybrid sired to the almighty, psycho, cold-blooded murderer, havoc wreaker Klaus Mikaelson, who basically killed her best friend in a bloody ritual and was now using her as a blood bag... oh, and let's not forget Stefan was so fucked by now after months off with said Original hybrid she didn't even recognize him anymore, all cold and vengeful...

- Huh! Life sucks! And it's not only 'cause I'm a freakin' vampire! - she said jumping out of bed, tired of all the tossing and turning.

The blonde didn't even want to think about her birthday in a few days, always a reason to celebrate for her. I mean, before she was dead and turned into a vampire, frozen in time, a seventeen year old forever.

- This is going to be the worst birthday ever! Nothing is going right, and I'm not even really turning eighteen! - the girl said to herself, sadness all over her face.

The only thing capable of cheering her up in times like these were chocolate ice cream and all four seasons of her favorite TV show, which didn't include any supernatural creatures, she had enough of those in her afterlife already...

It was an 80's show called "The Time Travelers", and it was about a group of teenagers who would jump back and forth in time thanks to a time machine built by the nerd one of them. The show was so 80's it'd make her laugh hard.

The group, of course, had a beautiful cheerleader with whom all the boys wanted to go out, the nerd that helped everyone to cheat on tests in hopes of having a few friends, the jocker all built up that bullied the nerd and dated the cheerleader, the weirdo who didn't fit in and didn't care, and the best friend, supportive character whose one and only reason to be there was to listen to everyone, accompany everyone, fill the screen when needed...

It sounded cheesy and crappy, but she loved it exactly for that reason, it was the 80's, all crazy stuff would happen, and yet everything would turn out fine in the end. The opposite of her life, where everything seemed to go wrong in the end, no plans seemed to work, and problems just piled up.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when the doorbell rang. Caroline was asleep after the first season and took a while to get up.<p>

When she opened the door she saw a nice old lady.

- Good night! Are you friend's with my mom? She's working but if you want to, you can leave a message... - assumed the girl since she had never seen the woman in her life.

- No, honey. I just took a wrong turn with my car and ended up in Mystic Falls. - answered the old lady with a sweet smile.

- Lucky you... - said the blonde sarcastically.

The woman frowned.

- I'm sorry, dear?

Caroline snapped out of her own misery, shook her head and explained:

- My apologies, it's just... Don't stay much longer in here, okay? Friendly advice, ma'am. - she offered before asking - So, can I help you with anything?

- I was wondering if there was a hotel or an Inn where I could check in for the night?

The vampire was always fond of helping others, her good heart was the main reason she held on to her humanity so tight.

She gave the woman the biggest smile and invited:

- Nonsense! You can crash in here! There's a guest room anyway! What is it for if not to have guests? Oh, by the way, I'm Caroline! What's your name?

- Morgana, honey. This is really nice of you, most people wouldn't do this! - she said sincerely.

- Well, I'm not like most people... "And you don't even know how much...", the blond thought to herself.

The teenager guided the woman through her house and showed her around. She then presented her to the guest room and made sure the lady had all she needed to be comfortable in there.

Amazed by the girl's sweet heart and candid nature, the old woman conspired: "This girl isn't like that bratty prince, she definitely deserves a reward...".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Small chapter, just to introduce you to the story. The old lady is probably known by many (not by the name of Morgana, I just named her that), the inspiration for her will be shown in a few chapters.**

**Comments are appreciated! Now this story is out for everyone to read, it's not mine anymore, it's yours as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Early in the morning, Caroline got up to make breakfast for her new friend and guest, but was surprised to find the guest room empty and the bed done so tidy as if nobody had slept there.

- Wasn't she in a hurry to leave... - she said to herself disappointed.

On the kitchen counter, the girl found a short note from the old lady: "Dear Caroline, You were really lovely to me, honey! I had a wonderful night of sleep! I apologize for having to leave so soon, but I have to be somewhere very shortly! Under the note you'll find a talisman, make a wish upon it! Wish it wisely! Bye, sweetie, and it was nice to meet you! Morgana."

The vampire saw a small, awkwardly shaped talisman apparently made of wood on the counter, where the note had been.

- She was a nice lady for sure, but she definitely is not on her right mind...

It was school day, so she proceeded her dressing up and dolling up. After all, just because Tyler and her were on a break thanks to the "sire bond crazy", a courtesy of the evil Original hybrid, that didn't mean she couldn't make herself beautiful to attract other guy's eyes and get her self-esteem up a bit...

When she was leaving her place, she saw the talisman and mindlessly put it in her left pocket. She took a deep breath before starting her car, deciding that would be a good day, no matter what it took.

The blonde beauty got to school and had barely reached her locker when she saw Elena running to her, seeming desperate.

- Oh, my God, Care! I don't even know how I managed to come to school today! But it's a good thing I came, 'cause then I can warn you, watch out for Klaus!

The vampire seemed to be puzzled:

- 'Lena, calm down! Why would I have to watch out for him? I mean, Stefan is out to get him, I'm aware of that, but what do I have to do with it?

- Klaus tried to kill Jeremy! He wants us to find Stefan and convince him to give back what he stole from Klaus. So I gave him Rebekah, so he would leave my brother alone. He can't kill me 'cause he needs my blood for his precious hybrids, so he's taking out on people who are close to me or to Stefan, and you are close to us both! Stefan sees you as a sister and so do I! You're his best friend since Lexi, you know!

"More drama, oh, Lord..."

- 'Lena, don't worry about me, okay? I'll be careful and I'll be fine! I promise you! Have you heard from Stefan? Maybe we could talk some sense into him.

- Well, Bonnie said she found him and convinced him to meet us after school in the Boarding House. We're trying to persuade him to stop angering Klaus...

- Us? We?

- I was counting on your presence today there at three o'clock, Care. - Elena did the puppy eyes - Please! Stefan will listen to you!

"And there goes the perfect day... Right down the toilet..."

- He listens to nobody now, but okay...

- Thanks, Care, you're the best! - said Elena smiling, hoping everything would turn out fine.

The blonde just sighed. "Another day, another drama...".

* * *

><p>At three o'clock, Caroline, Elena, and Damon were at the Boarding House trying to reason with the youngest Salvatore, who was reluctant to accept the idea of striking a deal with Klaus.<p>

- I'm not making a deal with the Devil! He took everything from me, so I'm taking everything from him! - Stefan exclaimed, eyes filled with rage.

Elena was about to cry, Caroline just sighed, rolling her eyes, and Damon was getting sick and tired of his little brother's attitude.

- Baby brother, try to reason, okay? We have a 1000 year old Original Hybrid threatening to kill us and "everyone we've ever met", - the vampire said mimicking Klaus - and you can only focus on your little vengeance? Where's my Goody Two Shoes baby brother who always does the right thing and protect the ones he cares for?

- Gone, thanks to Klaus. So now you understand why I have to do this? He can't be killed, Damon, I'll never feel the pleasure of taking his life! The only weapon on Earth that could do that was shoved into Mikael's chest and burned to ashes! My only shot to make him pay is to take what he loves the most and destroy it, his family!

- Stefan, please, he already tried to kill Jeremy, I'm sure his gonna hurt or kill someone if you keep up with your revenge! - Elena tried to reason with him, but it seemed useless.

- Stef, I know what it's like to feel used and abused, - she then glared at Damon, fury in her eyes - but this revenge of yours is worthless if it's gonna get everyone you care about killed!

The vampire just stared at them all with an "I don't care what it takes" face and the eldest Salvatore threw his hands up in the air frustrated.

- The only way to get what you want, baby bro, is to go back in time and kill Klaus when he was human, because right now he's not only immortal but also indestructible! So just give it up already, you'll never see him dead! And I'm sure as hell he doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself, so throwing his family in the middle of the Pacific Ocean will do nothing but anger him a little and get us all killed! - he then exit the house, slamming the door on his way out.

Elena started to cry, fearing for her loved ones, and Caroline tried to talk some sense into Stefan once more.

- Stef, there's nothing I'd wish more than to be able to travel through time, like that TV show I love, - the mention of the tacky TV show brought a little smile to the boy's face - and go back to when the Originals were human to kill Klaus. But... - the blonde was saying when everything started to shake, like it was an earthquake.

- What the hell... - the youngest Salvatore started to say but was stopped by a sudden light that turned everything blank.

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up a little dizzy, his hands on his head. "Since when do vampires feel headache?", he thought to himself. He then saw Elena and Caroline unconscious nearby and had a sudden feeling of desperation, not being able to think of anything else but their well-being.<p>

- Elena! Caroline! Oh, God, wake up, you two!

With all the yelling, the blonde opened her eyes and saw Stefan desperate, recognizing in his eyes the friend she hadn't seen in a long time.

- Stef? What's going on? - she asked sitting down.

The blonde saw relief wash through his face, but realized there was still something worrying him. She then notice the brunette laying unconscious on the floor.

- Oh, my God, is she dead? - she tried to hear her friend's heart but there was nothing - She IS dead! I can't hear her heartbeat! Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my... - suddenly Elena mumbled something she didn't understand and her eyes fluttered open - ... God?

The blonde was as puzzled as Stefan, who also couldn't hear the girl's heartbeat and thought she was gone.

The boy looked around and examined the surroundings. They were in the woods of Mystic Falls, it seemed. He then got a little rock and cut the palm of his left hand.

- Stefan, what are you doing? - the brunette asked shocked.

They got even more shocked when they noticed the wound wasn't healing.

- We're not vampires anymore, Caroline.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**They got back human! That's a huge part of my story. How do you like it so far? Comment or PM me and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

The former blonde vampire yanked the rock from Stefan's grasp and cut her hand herself. It didn't heal.

- Oh, my God! What's happening?

She was beginning to have a small fit when the boy shushed her, pointing to some people walking in a distance. They were wearing really weird outfits.

- Middle Age? - Caroline guessed unsure.

- No, Care, those aren't Middle Aged clothes. They look much older, like...

Elena was trying to wonder when the blonde remembered something. She reached the left pocket of her jeans and took the talisman. It had changed its color, it was now black.

OH, LORD! She had made her wish, and she accidentally wished for something utterly stupid!

- These clothes are a 1000 years old. - the girl stated - We're back to the time when the Originals were human, guys.

Elena and Stefan both stared in disbelief.

- Caroline, I think you must have hit your head hard on the fall...

- Look around you, Stef! It makes sense, okay? We're back to being human, in the middle of the woods in God knows where, and we just saw men in the most old fashioned outfits ever! Think! We're human 'cause vampires didn't exist yet. Esther hasn't yet turned her children into the Originals! - they still stared confused, so she showed them the talisman and proceeded to tell them the story of the old lady.

- This is crazy, Care! - the brunette girl said after hearing the story - And if it's true, did you just waste a wish on this? I mean, you could've wished for anything, and it's been wasted making a trip through time, and not to a nice period, but to, like, Stone Age?

- Please, 'Lena, you're only making it worse, the situation is pretty bad already, you don't need to remind me I wasted a free wish on this stupidity... - complained the blonde in a bad mood.

- You two know not even the Originals are _that_ old, right? - he asked amused for the use of the term "Stone Age" - Let's focus, if we're really a 1000 years back in the past, how do we get out of here?

The girls frowned, wasn't because of him they were there?

- Don't you want to march to the Originals' place and kill Klaus, like, right now? - Elena asked curious.

- I was blind with rage and thirsty for revenge, but when I saw you two laying unconscious, and especially when I thought you were dead, I just realized the most important thing for me is you two and the other people I care for. My priority right now is to take you home safely.

They both made an "awwwn" sound, and Stefan smiled a little embarrassed.

- Care, you watched that stupid TV show a thousand times, what do we do now? I mean, when we're in another time, before finding out how to get back?

The girl assumed her control freak posture and proclaimed:

- First rule of time travelers: don't do anything that could affect the future. So we need to keep our mouths shut and blend in!

Stefan and Elena looked at her in confusion.

- We can't call attention to ourselves! Nobody can know we're from another time, it could affect the future. So we need time appropriate clothes and a place to crash. - she then searched for something useful in her pockets but only found a credit card - I don't think they take Visa in this time... - there was disappointment all over her face.

- In History classes, Alaric mentioned trade was a common thing in times like these.

- But what do we have to trade, 'Lena?

Stefan smiled and took off a silver bracelet he was wearing.

- What about jewelry? - the girls nodded in enthusiasm and started to take off earrings, bracelets and necklaces - Just leave the daylight ring, Caroline. We're gonna need them when we go back to the present.

* * *

><p>They started to walk towards the direction where they had seen those men earlier. There, they found a group of hunters, whom strangely looked at their clothes. Stefan made up some sad sob story about how they had come from a far away land and got attacked and robbed on their way there. Then, he asked where they could arrange clothes and a place to stay. The men said there was a small market a few hours from there, close to some villages. They thanked them and started walking.<p>

After what seemed hours, the teenage girls complaining about their feet, they saw what seemed like a flea market.

- I think this is the Mall the Originals used to go back when they were human... - the blonde said in a playful tone.

- To think Rebekah now is such a shopaholic... How did she survive here? - joked the brunette.

- Come, girls. We're on a mission! - said Stefan, playing along.

Caroline had a sudden revelation, remembering the old lady's note and her idiotic wish.

- I said I wished we could go back in time to kill Klaus... Guys, do you think maybe if the wish is fulfilled, like a mission accomplished, the magic that brought us here will get us back home? I mean, it brought us here for a reason, to kill Klaus, once it's done, it's done, there will be no reason for us to remain in Stone Age.

The other two thought of it for a second, she could be right...

- I know Klaus is the worst person I've ever had the displeasure to meet, but, based on what Rebekah told me, he was pretty harmless as a human. He didn't even triggered his wolf curse, even though in this medieval time it wasn't that hard to end up in a fight with enemies and accidentally kill someone. - Elena's kind heart and compassion were her most admirable traits, driving her to believe past Klaus perhaps wasn't that vile and cruel to deserve to be killed for something he hadn't even done yet.

- I didn't say for us to kill him, - started the blonde trying to make a point - I said that it might be a solution to get us back, even though it breaks rule #1 of time traveling, "don't do anything that could affect the future". Anyway, we're human like Klaus, we - she said pointing to herself and Elena - have zero chance taking down a grown man. Stefan would have to do it by himself, while Klaus could have the help of his brothers. Then, Stef would be screwed...

The boy seemed a little offended by her lack of faith in him.

- Hey! I could take him down! Not sure about him AND all his brothers though...

The three of them decided to get the clothes already and find a place to stay. Then, they'd think about the trip back home.

* * *

><p>They managed to trade all their jewelry for a good amount of golden and silver coins. The man they made the trade with seemed impressed by the details on the bracelets, rings, and necklaces. But that was the easy part. Finding clothes to buy, however, was tricky, since people were used to sew their own outfits on those times.<p>

After some searching, they found a lady who'd sell them. They each got a pair of outfits to have something to wear when their new garments needed washing. "I can't believe women don't wear underwear in these times!", complained the blonde. "What for, Care? These damn dresses are so long already...", the other girl said shrugging.

About the place, they asked around, and a man told them an old lady had passed away, and her son, who had a hut of his own ("Hut is what they call 'house' here, Caroline..."; "I knew that, Stef!"), wanted to sell his mother's hut. They soon found the man and bought the hut with some golden coins. He led them there, claiming proudly it was located on one of the best, and one of the largest, villages around.

When they were heading there, they spotted Mikael, Klaus, Elijah, and two other guys they didn't recognize. Papa Original, as Damon _fondly_ called him, was yelling at his children because the hunt didn't go as expected, but he was especially harsh to Klaus, even slapping him in the face. Elena, the most traumatized by the Original hybrid among the group, expected Klaus to blow up and pounce at his father, or stepfather (though they didn't know about it yet), but he just stood there, looking down and seeming ashamed. They could swear they even saw a lonely tear rolling down his cheek.

The girls felt a tug at their hearts, both too soft heartened for their own good.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**A first glance at the human Originals. I will definitely explore Klaus' relationship with Mikael, it's one of the main reasons I enjoy reading stories with human Originals, to know them back then and to understand why Mikael disliked Klaus so much.**

**Based on what I've seen (both TVD and TO), specially on the flashbacks, I imagined how they would be human. For instance, I know Klaus had some self confidence, and his wolf gene got him to be impulsive and a little angry, but I didn't see him facing Mikael in any of the flashbacks, he'd just tense up and/or submit to the abuse. And that's not an uncommon reaction if you consider his father has been terrifying, mistreating, and abusing him since he was very little.**

**If any of them seems OOC, so sorry, guys, it's just how I pictured them, and there weren't many flashbacks to help me. About the other characters, if any of them seems OOC, sorry again, but I had to do some things for the sake of the story!**

**Comment, fav, follow, and PM me, pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

They continued to walk until they reached a small house. Thanking the previous owner one more time, they entered and found an open space with a wooden table, two long benches at each side of the table, what it seemed to be a counter for cooking, and a back door that led to what seemed to be that time's backyard, where the meals were apparently cooked, since there was a cauldron hanging by a sort of hook attached to a wooden structure.

- It's good he said it was already furnished... - the blonde stated ironically.

- This IS what they call furniture. - explained Stefan.

- Okay, but where are the beds? - the brunette asked.

- Please, don't tell those are the beds... - Caroline pleaded pointing to a bunch of cloths and furs pilled in a corner.

- Sorry, sister. - said the boy in a mocking tone.

- Great, sleeping on the floor will do _wonders_ to my now human back... - the girl complained annoyed.

- Okay, enough about the beds. We need a plan. We won't kill Klaus, since that would change the future, so I think we should try to find a witch. Except we can't talk to Esther, 'cause she can't know anything of the future, she might not turn her children if she does. But I remembered Rebekah mentioned a Bennett witch in this time, her name was... - the brunette tried to remember, but her memory was failing her.

- Ayanna. - Stefan said - You told me the story, Elena.

- Okay, guys, we'll talk to her first thing in the morning. But now, we have to establish what we are to each other.

The couple looked puzzled at their blonde friend.

- Seriously, you guys! Three friends living together during Stone Age? We need to be related, and it's gotta be good. You have to be somewhat responsible for us, Stef, or there might be trouble for Elena and I, I mean, unprotected women in Stone Age? Men took advantage of them, unless they had a father, a husband, or a big brother...

- Care is right. Alaric said men were barbaric!

- Okay, we're all gonna be siblings! I'll be your big brother and you'll be my little sisters, fine?

Elena didn't seem to like this arrangement very much.

- Why aren't we a married couple? We wouldn't be considered too young to be married here...

Stefan looked from the brunette to the blonde feeling awkward. It's just... Elena and him weren't in a good place, and still there was Damon, right in the middle, to make things even more screwed...

- If you want, we can be married. - he replied embarrassed.

She seemed a little offended and spat:

- If I want? Don't worry! It's better that we're siblings anyway! I've seem there's a lot of Mikaelson boys, most of them handsome and charming, it's better that I'm available for marriage! Who knows? I might even have a good time... - she then walked out of the house, furious.

- Elena, where are you going?

- Out!

- Give her some time, Stef. She'll cool down, and you guys can talk.

- You understand, right, Care?

- Of course, Stef. You're apart, Damon is, unadvisedly, in the mix, and Elena doesn't seem to be here or there, caught in the middle of you two. - she displayed the complicated situation in the most simple way possible.

The boy shook his head, smiling sadly.

* * *

><p>Elena was fuming. How dare he? She wasn't even seeing which way she was going when she stumbled on something hard. A chest, a muscled hard chest.<p>

- My apologies, miss. Did I hurt you? - she looked up to see a beautiful pair of familiar brown eyes.

- I'm fine. I'm sorry, too.

The man frowned.

- Tatia?

The brunette was officially puzzled. Why was Elijah Mikaelson calling her Tatia? Unless Tatia was the Original...

- Petrova?

- Yes, my love. That's your name, isn't it? And shall I ask where did you acquire such odd clothes? - he said in a playful tone.

"Elijah in a light sense of humor?"

- Oh, no, I mean, I'm new in the village, my siblings and I were robbed on our way here, but they didn't rob everything, so we had enough to buy ourselves a place nearby from an old lady that passed away.

- Place?

- I mean, hut. Things in our old village were SO different from here, and clothes too... - the girl explained utterly embarrassed for forgetting to change into "normal" clothes before leaving the house - By the way, I'm Elena Gil... Salvatore. - if Stefan was her big brother, then she'd be a Salvatore, right?

The man seemed embarrassed as hell, blushing furiously. "Elijah, blushing?"

- Oh, my apologies, Miss Salvatore, I've mistaken you for my suitor, Tatia Petrova, I hope you didn't get offended for being called such intimate name by me.

"My love, intimate? Klaus calls everyone this on a daily basis and doesn't give a damn about intimacy...".

- It's fine.

He noticed the weird way in which she talked. And her hair was way shorter than usual, if compared to the women he knew. But then, she was from a far away village. The man realized how rude he was by not introducing himself as well.

- My apologies again, miss. It seems all I do since we've met is apologize... - he said blushing... again, and she found that adorable, for her horror - I'm Elijah Mikaelson. Since you're new here, how about you and your siblings have supper at our hut tomorrow night? I could introduce you to my parents and siblings. You would then get acquainted with some more people around here.

She didn't know what to say, so she just said 'yes'. They were bidding their goodbyes when Elena remembered to ask something important to Elijah.

- Do you happen to know where witch Ayanna's hut is? We were told to look for her by some people in our old village...

- Yes, it's the house with the purple cloth hanging on the door, and the amulets and charms by the window.

She thanked him and went on her way. When the brunette arrived at her new place, she just said emotionlessly:

- I know where the witch lives. Oh, and by the way, we're all Salvatores now. I've met Elijah, introduced myself with that name, and told him our fake sad sob story. And, oh, we're having dinner with the Originals tomorrow night. - and then Elena left, leaving both Caroline and Stefan stunned.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I had some free time this weekend and wrote a few more chapters (not only this one)! So I'm posting them right away for you! The updates are still scheduled for Friday, but whenever I have some extra free time, I might update faster. There will be a Friday update this week, too, okay?**

**So, first interaction with one of the Mikaelsons. And a dinner invitation! Next chapter you'll see how I handled the time travelling thing when they're off to visit Ayanna. I hope you like what I came up with!**

**Comments are always welcome (but please try to give me constructive feedback). And sorry again for the mistakes, but English is not my first language (I know it sucks to read something with mistakes, but I'm trying here, really, I'm doing my best).**

**To bulldozed88**:

Thanks for commenting! And yes, Elena and Tatia are going to look identical. In this chapter, we saw Elijah thought Elena was actually Tatia. But since they have a few diferences due to life style (Elena's hair is shorter, they talk differently, not only the words they use, but also accent, etc.) they will be labeled as "two girls who look alike a lot". They didn't know about doppelgangers back then, and the girls are not related, therefore, that's what they're gonna think: it's coincidence.

I could've got Ayanna to do a spell to change Elena's appearence, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal they look alike, specially considering what's coming next in the story, besides, for Elejah's storyline development, there will be issues concerning their physical similarity.

If you're reading for Elejah, I will keep that in mind to dedicate some scenes for them. I'm planning more scenes for Klaroline, of course (it's a Klaroline fic afterall), but I'll write some special scenes for Elejah as well. They're not happening right away, it wouldn't seem realistic, for Elijah is still commited to Tatia, and Elena is still in the middle of Salvatore drama. But I think you're loving what I have planned for them!


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**CHAPTER V**

**PART I**

Early in the morning the group was knocking at the witch's door. A tall dark woman opened it, her face annoyed and bitter as if she had sucked a lemon.

- The travelers. Come in, children, and have a seat, please.

They looked astonished by her response and just stared at her.

- The spirits sent me a message. They said a powerful and rebellious witch had played one of hers again. She walks through Earth giving blessings to those she believes deserve them, or placing curses, if she believes they deserve them as well... - Ayanna shook her head disappointed - According to the spirits, the most famous of her stories happened when she cursed a prince turning him into a beast, and that's only because he wasn't very nice to her. To break the curse, apparently, he had to win someone's affection.

Caroline jumped off her seat and almost yelled:

- The Beauty and The Beast! That was Morgana? - the witch nodded - Oh, I love that story! It's so romantic... - Ayanna sighed in frustration.

- Well, we just have to make sure you don't change the future. - the blonde gave the others a proud look, since she knew that was rule #1 of time traveling.

- Understand, children. Everything happened the way it was supposed to be. The past should only be remembered, not changed in any way. You are not from this time, and you are not to affect whatever took place in this time, or in any time for that matter. The time for you to build, to frame, to make is yours, and only yours. - the three teenagers looked down, knowing she was right - The witch's talisman holds you here because of what you wished for, it won't let you leave until the wish is fulfilled. That's why I asked the spirit's permission to do a spell to make what happens while you three are here take place separately from what already went by, from what really occurred without any unadvisedly interference from time travelers.

The teenagers were puzzled. What exactly did she say?

- So, none of this will actually be happening? - tried Stefan.

- Of course it will be happening, child. But with the spell, whatever happened remains for everyone else. What's written will be conserved, their memories of this time will be intact.

- Then, it just happens for us? - offered Elena.

- No, child, it happens for everyone, it just won't bring any consequences for the future.

- I think I got it. What's written will remain as it is, we're sort of just rewriting this chapter in a different time frame, and basically just for ourselves, since we'll be the only ones to hold the memories of what happens while we're here. That's how the future won't be affected, and the Originals won't get any memories - Caroline concluded proudly.

- That's accurate. From the second you set foot in this time, we were all taken to a separate time-space zone, where we'll stay until you go back to your time, the past being preserved as it happened. - Ayanna made a pause before continuing in a deadly serious tone - But beware, children: do not die and do not kill. Death is irreversible, the only irreversible act I won't be able to fix. Also, the more you get involved and the more you affect the lives of those around you, the longer I'll take to gather the power to send you back to your time. That naughty witch's wish-gift will demand magic and time to be broken, Morgana's very powerful. And this first spell I'm placing will drain my powers for a while, so you'll spend quite some time in here...

- What about our time? The time we spend here will pass there? - asked a worried Elena, wondering if present evil Klaus would consider her disappearance as an attempt to run away and, mad with rage, would kill all her loved ones as retaliation.

- Not a second of your time will have passed, you'll return to the exact date, time, and place you were when you time travelled. Since you won't affect the past, changing the future in the process, we can't let this affect your present as well, with an unexplainable disappearance. You'll live every second of your time, my children.

The teenagers sighed in relief and nodded. Ayanna then informed she'd ask someone to call them when she got strong enough to send them back to their time. They thanked her and left the hut.

- We're so screwed... We're stuck in Stone Age with the freakin' human Originals, human ourselves nonetheless, and we don't know for how long we're stuck in here? Way to lose a free wish... - whined the blonde.

- It could be worse, Care. You could be stuck in Stone Age with the freakin' human Originals and your ex-boyfriend... Oh, and pretending to be his sister... - said the brunette bitterly, still a little mad at Stefan.

- Elena, I didn't mean to...

- Save it, Stefan! You have to hunt for our survival, and don't forget to chop some wood as well, last night was chillin'. Caroline and I will wash those horrible dusty cloths and furs we had to sleep in... - she then marched, taking the blond with her - Oh, and by the way, we need some kitchenware! So you should find out what to do to make some money around here! We can't live off breeze, can we? - she yelled from a distance.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I know Elena is bitter with Stefan, but they're not in the best place, so...**

**How was it? I know many of you can complain about the fact the Originals will have no memories of what happens in the past while Stefan, Caroline, and Elena are there, but it's going to turn out okay, I promise.**

**It's just, every story/movie with time travelling to the past usually shows someone travelling and, unadvisedly, doing something that would affect the future drastically. Then, the rest of story revolves around that person trying to fix the mess they made, finding a way to make things happen the way they are supposed to, the way they already happened. And that's basically the lesson: the past is not supposed to be changed, it occurred in a certain way because it was supposed to.**

**Hope you got my point. Comment, please, I'm always glad to read what you're thinking of the story so far!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**CHAPTER V**

**PART II**

The girls asked around for a place to wash the damn cloths, and were told to go to a river nearby. They had barely reached it when they saw Elijah, Klaus, and another man. The brunette waved at the man she had just "met" the day before and saw him approaching with the others.

- Miss Salvatore! What a pleasure to see you! Brothers, - he said turning to the other two - this is the lovely lady I told you about yesterday and that I invited over for supper at our hut tonight. These are my brothers, Finn, the eldest, and Niklaus, one of my little brothers. We're out to hunt.

They seemed surprised staring at Elena, probably thinking how much she looked like Tatia. The brunette felt a little bothered by it. Was everyone in that damn village going to look at her like that?

The girls didn't know exactly how to greet on those times, so they simply nodded, casual but polite.

- Nice to meet you, Finn and Niklaus. - she said feeling a shiver through her spine when she said the Original hybrid's name - Oh! And this is my sister, Caroline Salvatore, my one and only little sister. - she pointed just like Elijah had done just to be precise. Her friend was a few months younger anyway...

The other girl raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on her lips.

They all greeted the blonde, who politely said it was a pleasure to meet them all. She couldn't help notice how Klaus was staring at her. It was... unnerving. She always found him a handsome man, but knew better than to say a word, especially considering he was a psycho son of a bitch whose favorite hobby was to destroy people's lives... Although the girl had to admit that human Klaus looked... sweet, almost innocent.

- Are you going to wash your cloths in the river? - asked Elijah smiling.

The brunette felt her legs a little weak but ignored it.

- Yes, but I have to admit we used to use some... herbs back in our old village to make them smell nice that we couldn't find around here.

- Oh, then our little sister Rebekah will help you! She's on her way here to do some washing, I believe she will be glad to assist you! - informed Elijah still grinning, which was killing Elena.

"I bet she'd love to help...", thought the blonde, who _fondly_ called Rebekah "She-Devil".

They saw the other blonde emerge, arms full with cloths.

- Bekah, come here, love! - asked Klaus, and for the first time the girls saw a glimpse of the Original they met.

She walked slowly to them and was introduced to the new girls of the village, the Salvatore sisters. Caroline was as surprised as Elena to notice Rebekah was the sweetest thing. She smiled and said she'd help for sure, then took the girls to the other margin of the river, showing them which herbs they should use and where to find them.

* * *

><p>The washing was going fine when Rebekah whispered in a secrecy tone:<p>

- You do look a lot like that Tatia wench, Elena. Elijah would grow fond of you for sure, if he wasn't so infatuated with that horrid girl...

- Yes, he mentioned something about her, he said she was his "suitor".

- Oh, no! That strumpet doesn't know what she wants! She keeps stringing my brothers along! Besides, Father would never allow Elijah to marry a girl who has a child out of wedlock! He's been wanting some other girl for Elijah since he started to court her.

- Did you say "brothers"? - Caroline hadn't missed that.

- Nik fancies the wench too, but she doesn't make up her mind.

- And your father doesn't mind Niklaus courting her as well? - the blonde asked curiously, tasting the word "courting".

- Father doesn't care about Nik. They never really got along, and Father is especially harsh to him. He claims Nik is weak and cowardly, but that's not true. I don't know why Father does that. He believes a wench like Tatia is what he deserves, even more than what he deserves... - she informed sadly.

"Imagine if he knew Klaus isn't his son...", Caroline thought, pitying the Original hybrid.

Rebekah then started again:

- But Nik isn't very happy with her lately, he's been fighting with Elijah over her, and I believe he's disappointed at her indecision. I'm sure he just wants someone to love him first and only. The only reason he's still after her is because he's very proud and competitive. You know how boys are.

- Yes, we do... - replied Caroline smiling before asking - How old are you, Rebekah?

- I'm fifteen. What about the two of you?

- I'm eighteen, and Caroline is seventeen. - it was true, what the Original didn't know was that the blonde's eighteenth birthday was only a few days away when the girls were in the present.

They realized they weren't sent back to when the Originals had the age they died, but a couple of years before, since Rebekah in the present was around seventeen, like the two of them. Maybe that happened because the magic around the talisman wanted to make sure they had enough time to fulfill the wish, to complete the mission. For whatever reason, that was how things were, which meant that Elijah was probably around twenty five, and Klaus, around twenty three.

- Do you have a suitor, Rebekah? Or are you too young for it? - asked Caroline wanting to have boy talk with her new friend.

- No, I'm not too young! I'm at a proper age, but unfortunately I don't have one. Most of the acceptable boys of age want the wench, what drives father mad with rage. I'll just wait to be someone's second choice...

The blonde knew exactly how the other felt, being second choice to Elena herself.

- I'm sure you'll find a nice man to love you. You'll see.

The girl still looked sad though, receiving sympathy smiles from both Elena and Caroline.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**So, the girls met some of the other Originals.**

**I imagined Rebekah would have been a nice girl when she was human. Every now and then we see a bit of kindness in her (even though sometimes she does some horrible things...). For instance, she killed Elena, but also helped when they were all imprisoned, and Elena needed blood to complete her transition. So she killed her, but saved her as well (sort of).**

**How is it going so far? Comment, ppl, pls!**

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Dinner at the Mikaelson's!


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

**CHAPTER VI**

**PART I**

The night fell, and the three teenagers headed to the Original's hut.

- Girls, remember this is, like you say, Stone Age, so show me respect, okay? If the men around here think my sisters, for whom I'm responsible for, don't respect me, they won't respect me as well, because they will believe I'm weak and incapable of protecting you. Then we will all be vulnerable, especially you two. - explained Stefan in a serious tone.

- Should we call you "sir", too? - asked the brunette bitterly.

He shook his head and begged she'd just played along, hearing a dry "yes".

They remained quiet for the rest of the way. From a distance, they saw the Mikaleson's hut. Rebekah was at the door to welcome them, happy to see her new friends.

- Some things are just the same, she is as needy for affection as ever... - whispered the brunette to the other two, feeling a little sorry for the poor girl.

They introduced the Original sister to Stefan, and they could see her blush, thinking it was adorable.

Then, the group was taken to the Original's backyard for the meal. There was a long wooden table out there with long benches to each side.

- We don't have the outside table. I want one, Stef! - whispered Caroline to her "big bro" in a good mood. The boy just rolled his eyes. He'd have to find the best job there was to afford everything those girls wanted. He already owed Elena the freakin' kitchenware...

Stefan wasn't formally introduced to any of the Mikaelsons but Rebekah, so he spoke first in a polite tone when he saw the family gathered for supper.

- Good evening, neighbors. My name is Stefan Salvatore, and these are my sisters, Elena and Caroline. We recently moved to this village, and Elijah was kind enough to invite us for supper so we would get to know a few more people around here. I would like to thank you for having us in your home!

The Original Father approached him and spoke in a serious, prideful tone:

- I'm Mikael, and this is my wife, Esther. These are my boys: Finn, my eldest, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and my youngest, Henrik. Rebekah is my only girl. Welcome to our village and to our hut.

The girls never thought there would be so many Mikalesons, especially boys... They greeted them all, and Stefan started a conversation with Mikael about their community there, and how he could be part of it, which basically meant: "how do I get a job here to make some gold?".

Caroline and Elena sat next to Rebekah and Esther to have some girl talk.

The blonde felt Klaus' eyes on her and got a little embarrassed by the intense stare. The Original blonde seemed to notice her brother's interest in the newcomer and smiled mischievously. Much better than the Petrova wench...

The Mikaelson girls excused themselves after a while to serve the meal. The "Salvatore sisters", as they were called, offered themselves to help and accompanied the other two.

The food was a little tasteless, not to mention fatty, but they managed to eat it, it's not like they had eaten well since they got there...

After dinner, they sat around the fire to chat some more. Caroline was having trouble readjusting to her human self once again, and her system was all crazy. She felt like peeing all the time, and was having a hard time holding it, after all she hadn't felt the need to go to the toilet ever since she became a vampire.

- Stefan, - she whispered - I need to use the toilet.

- Find a big bush, and do it behind it. - he whispered back.

- I can't use a bush! - the girl exclaimed louder than she intended getting everyone's attention - Please, Stef! - she pleaded, whispering again.

- Where have you been doing it the whole day?

- A hole I dig behind the house. Hidden by a bush, of course, but a little better than just doing my needs behind it.

The boy sighed, what was he to do?

- Sir, - he whispered to Mikael in a very low tone of voice not to embarrass the girl - my sister has to do her _needs_, is there a proper place she could use?

- Oh, the girl wants to use the little hut! - the man exclaimed loud, and Caroline swore she'd die of shame right there - One of you, boys, take the girl to the little hut and watch for animals and degenerate men. We are one of the few families that has a little hut for needs, - the man stated proudly - but of course we built it as far away as possible from the hut because of the smell. - the blonde was blushing furiously, her hands on her face.

Klaus immediately stood up and offered:

- I'll escort you, Miss Caroline.

- There's no need, thanks. Just point me where it is, and I can go by myself.

She didn't need a man to go with her to the toilet! And what the hell did Mikael mean by "little hut" anyway?

- Nonsense! Niklaus will go with you! But don't spy on the girl, boy, or I'll beat you raw! Just watch for animals and degenerates like the gentleman I thought I brought you up to be, but unfortunately you are not!

Caroline noted how the Original Father enjoyed humiliating Klaus. He didn't pick as much on any other of his children as he did with him! She decided to simply follow the hybrid-to-be and be done with that.

* * *

><p>They walked a little while and stop in front of what seemed the great-grandfather of the chemical toilets. "Oh, little hut, I see...", she thought. Klaus opened the door for her, and she saw a deep hole in the middle and some leaves on the right side. "I don't even want to what those are for...", she thought to herself in disgust. Oh, and the whole thing smelled like hell! Okay, a little worse than hell in her opinion... Oh, man, how would she do what she had to do in there?<p>

- It smells terribly, I know. We, men, can afford to do it in other places but you, women, have to endure it for the privacy it provides you.

She nodded and said to herself: "Caroline, you can do it! You can do it! Just breath through your mouth!". The boy chuckled at the way she'd talk to herself. She was beautiful and good humored, a hard combination to find.

The girl finally gathered the courage she needed to get inside and closed the door. Then... nothing. She was too embarrassed knowing Klaus was outside and would hear her pee.

- Ahn, Niklaus?

- Yes, miss?

- Could you cover your ears with your hands to muffle the external sounds, please?

- What for? - he asked realizing right after what she meant, except wrongly - Oh, you want to do solid...

Caroline thought she could die of shame all over again.

- No! I'm not doing number two!

- Number two? - he was puzzled by her choice of words.

- Yes, number one is liquid, number two is... the other one. And I'm trying to do the number one, but I can't, knowing you're out there listening, and since you have to stay and watch...

He finally understood.

- I'll place my hands on my ears, is that alright for you?

- Yes, thank you.

She then did it as fast as possible to leave the fetid place. When she opened the door she saw him with his back to her, and his hands were NOT on his ears!

- You didn't block your ears, liar! I can't believe you pretended you did and heard me... - she didn't even finish the sentence, embarrassed as she was, blushing like she never did in her entire life.

He chuckled at her embarrassment, which only made her even more furious. Realizing she was really mad at him, he tried to make amends.

- My apologies, love. - "And there we go with the pet names...", she thought - But what you did is normal, and I have escorted Bekah and Mother here several times.

- I don't care! If I ask you to cover your ears, and you promise you'll do it, just do it!

He loved her fire, she was so full of life! Besides being the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He thought he was infatuated by Tatia, but after all the disappointment, he knew it was more a matter of pride and his competitive nature than anything.

- What can I do to acquaint myself, then? May I show you around? Show you the beautiful sites?

She thought that wasn't that bad of an idea... Enjoy the beauties nature had to offer could be a good thing to pass the time on that archaic age, when women had to use the "little hut" for some privacy to take a piss...

- Fine, you may. - the girl replied still a little angry at him.

He smiled at her, and the girl noticed his cute dimples for the first time. "Cute dimples? Caroline, have you lost it?".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hello, guys! Well, first Klaroline interaction! I always imagined Klaus would be smitten right away by Caroline even as a human.**

**The chapters are going to get longer from now on, and I think I won't divide them in parts anymore, this might be a last (I don't think it's making that much of a difference anyway). But tell me what you think, okay? If you like the division, I'll keep doing it. And please, leave a comment, follow and/or fav! **

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

**CHAPTER VI**

**PART II**

As soon as they were back, Mikael more yelled than actually asked:

- Whatever were you doing that long with the girl, boy? You didn't try anything, did you? - he accused aggressively, stepping dangerously towards Klaus.

The blonde panicked a little. He wasn't going to beat him right there, was he? Well, considering he slapped Klaus in the face in front of everyone the day before...

- That was my fault, sir. I'm not used to use the little hut, so I ended up taking too long. My apologies if I got you worried. Niklaus was a perfect gentleman. No animals and no perverts anywhere near! - she explained herself and apologized, smiling the entire time to assure him everything went marvelously.

Mikael took a step back and put some distance between himself and his least favorite son, starting a conversation with the youngest Salvatore right afterwards. The girl breathed in relief.

- Stefan, your sister really resembles the wench of the village a lot, just the hair is a bit shorter, but I find it to look beautiful on her. Perhaps that's a sign sent from Heaven that Elijah should finally stop courting that depraved woman and start courting your lovely pure sister, who resembles her so much, but who's virtuous and chaste.

Now Elena felt like dying...

- Father, don't talk like that about Tatia, please. - pleaded Elijah.

- Don't tell me what to do, boy! I'm the patriarch of this family, I should be the one telling you what to do, not the other way around! - he yelled, scolding his son.

Caroline couldn't help but think that if it was Klaus the one to say that, he'd be slapped in the face, at the very least, instead of only be yelled at.

Stefan decided to act fast to get the girl out of the awkward situation.

- Unfortunately, sir, my sister only lives to pray. She's a very religious woman, and so far has no interest in getting married.

In despite of the boy's good intentions, all the brunette understood was that he didn't want them to be a married couple, and also didn't want her to marry anyone, blind as she was with resentment.

- Oh, brother, I've changed my mind about it already! I decided I want to have a family, a husband and children.

Stefan realized it was her resentment talking and simply shut his mouth.

- Good! There are multiple ways to serve God other than devoting your entire time to prayers! I wish my son Finn gave it up on that silly idea as well!

The eldest Mikaelson was as saint as one could be on those times and devoted his free time to God, praying for hours in the small chapel of the village and learning the art of preaching with the chapel's priest.

- If you would agree, Stefan, I'd like to have your approval, mate. - Mikael started in a friendly tone - You said Elena is the oldest of your two sisters, how about my eldest son, after Finn, of course - who doesn't seem interest in leaving that chapel anyway - Elijah, court her?

- Father, I'm already courting Miss Tatia Petrova...

Mikael didn't even let him finish.

- Shut your mouth, boy! I would never consent to your marriage to that strumpet! I don't care how many fool boys of age wish to be her suitor, she's an impure woman who gave her chastity a long ago, and has a child out of wedlock! I'd rather see you dead than married to such a harlot! Leave the wench to your brother Niklaus, who is as fool as all the others who court her, and court the lovely Miss Salvatore!

Caroline, once again, observed how the man enjoyed humiliating Klaus. The girl wasn't good enough for Elijah, but for Klaus was more than fine? She was disliking Mikael more and more each second, and her sympathy for Klaus only increased.

Elijah was the kind of son who wouldn't disappoint nor disobey his father's orders. Even if he died of shame for not honoring his word, he'd do anything Mikael would tell him to.

- Very well, father. - he then turned to Elena - If you would have me, Miss Elena, I would be honored if you'd allow me to court you.

The brunette felt a bitter taste on her mouth. She finally felt what's like to be second choice. And to her own ancestor, who happened to look identical to her! So basically, she learned what was like to be second to herself... Nothing Caroline and Rebekah hadn't felt already.

- Don't ask her, boy! She has no say in it! Ask her brother! - said Mikael impatiently.

- Stefan, would you give me the honor to court your sister Elena?

The youngest Salvatore was between a rock and a hard place thanks to the brunette, and had no idea what to say to get out of the situation.

- Would you be so kind as to grant my sister and I a moment, please? Not that I let her choose or anything, but I would like to consult her. After all, you have so many sons, all excellent suitors for my dear sister, I would just like to confirm if, maybe, she wouldn't have any... preference. - he excused themselves before taking the girl to a place where they could talk.

- Now, after you said you wanted to get married, what do I do, huh, Elena? - Stefan asked a little upset when he was sure they couldn't be heard.

The brunette looked lost. She didn't want to be courted by a man who didn't actually want her!

- I don't know! I'm sorry about that, I wasn't thinking straight! And I couldn't know Mikael would do that!

- I think I'll have to let Elijah court you.

Elena's eyes went wide.

- Calm down! To court in these times is no more than taking a walk together! You don't even need to hold hands with him if you don't want to! Just say you think a man can only touch a woman after marriage or some extremely chaste nonsense like that!

The girl didn't like the idea of being courted by Elijah on those conditions, but had no choice and agreed.

They went back to the group, and Stefan announced Elena was thrilled with the idea. It was official, Elijah was courting Elena, which, on those times, was like a commitment of engagement basically. The Original Father couldn't be happier, and Elijah couldn't be more unhappy... The man even said Caroline could be good for Kol, skipping Klaus' right as the oldest available, which made the blonde girl roll her eyes in disgust.

Kol seemed indifferent to the idea. The Original hybrid, on the other hand, seemed to hate it. Caroline and Rebekah noticed that, both paying attention to Klaus. The Original blonde adored her brother Nik a little more than the others, so she liked to see that the youngest Salvatore sister seemed to be interest in Niklaus, since he was apparently smitten by her.

The three decided to bid goodbye to the Mikaelson family before the patriarch decided to actually make Kol ask for Stefan's permission to court Caroline...

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their hut, the blonde was mocking the brunette.<p>

- Oh, 'Lena, you're engaged! Congratulations!

- Shut up, Care! Stupid Mikael... Now I'm more than happy Klaus killed him. He's annoying, to say the least...

The other girl felt her anger for the man rise as she remembered the way he mistreated his own son during the night.

- I don't like the way he treats Klaus. I mean, he's a douche, but that's in our time, as the psycho Original hybrid, now he's just... nice. He's like any other guy, I don't see why he feels the need to be so cruel to a boy he truly believes is his son. I mean, he only found out about the affair after Esther turned their children into vampires, and Klaus triggered his curse, right? - Elena simply nodded in confirmation - Why does he humiliate Klaus so much, then?

- I think he's a jerk, simple as that. - stated Stefan - I remember some stories about his father Klaus shared with me in the 20's. When he started to talk about his childhood he usually was really drunk, so he just spilled the beans. It seems Mikael thinks he's weak, a disappointment of a son. So he treats him like that not only to show how upset he is about Klaus' ways, but also as an attempt to toughen him up. Klaus spent his entire childhood and teenage years trying to win his dad's affection, but to no use. His favorite son had always been... - he was saying when the girls cut him in unison.

- Elijah...

- Did that seem so obvious? - he asked in a playful tone, and the three laughed of the absurd situation they were in.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hey, guys! I want to thank you for all the support! To the followings, favs, and comments, THANK YOU!**

**So, Elijah and Elena are (forcefully) courting (which I imagined would be something along the lines of engaged).**

**Many ppl do research on Viking traditions, but I'm portraying them as an average middle-aged european christian family. The traditions (women's chastity for marriage, for instance) I got from Christian religion. I thought that would explain, also, why Mikael was such a pain, talking about purity all the time... The children are the ones who will be different, they won't mind tradition that much (that's why Klaus and Elijah court Tatia).**

**And Tatia, in spite of her child out of wedlock, belongs to a wealthy family and knows how to make a fool of men, that's why she has many suitors (I'm telling you this in off, okay? I won't spend too much space talking about her in the fic).**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

Early in the morning, Caroline got the bucket they found in the house to get some water in the well. She and Elena were having the hardest time cooking there. First, they took an eternity to light some fire. Second, the instruments they had to work with were archaic. And third, they didn't have as many as they needed, only the ones the previous owner kindly left them. So, basically, everything they were cooking were omelets and soup... There was a little kitchen garden and a few chickens on the backyard, and they got the vegetables and the eggs from there.

Stefan was having a hard time to adjust himself also. Hunting without vampire skills was difficult, and the fact Elena and Caroline refused to eat the rabbit he brought, claiming he was a monster for killing such a fluffy animal, did not help...

When Caroline was about to start cooking the omelets, - while Elena made a fruit salad with the berries and the other fruits they had picked the day before - she heard a few knocks at the door. The girl opened and found Klaus outside, grinning.

- Morning, sweetheart. Ready to see some sites? I was hoping we could go before we start off the day. After all, we have our chores to do, like everyone.

Damn! Those people woke up with the freakin' chickens! They hadn't even had breakfast yet, and he was already there?

- We woke up a little late today and still were about to have breakfast! I'm sorry! If you don't have the time today, we can do it tomorrow... - she excused herself.

- I can wait, love! For you, I'd wait forever.

"You don't even know how long 'forever' is... But you will soon enough...", the blonde thought to herself, smiling like she knew a secret.

- Would you like to join us for breakfast?

- No, sweetheart, I'm fine, but thank you.

The blonde beauty then saw a redness, almost purple-ish, on his cheek. Mikael, she just knew it.

- What happened to your face?

He looked down before explaining:

- I... hit my face... the side of my face on... a tree trunk.

He probably had an argument with his father, and ended up being brutally slapped, or even punched in the face. She just hoped she wasn't the reason of the fight...

- Don't you really want to have breakfast with us? I was hoping you would taste my omelet. - the girl knew he probably didn't have anything to eat that morning, with the argument and all.

- Omelet? - the hybrid-to-be had no idea what that was.

- Oh, you've never had one? Then you must come in and taste it!

The blonde pulled him by the hand, surprising him with that gesture.

- Look who's here for breakfast! - the girl announced, then told Klaus to have a sit.

Elena didn't like that man one bit, he'd destroy her life in the future. Sitting there, though, bruise on the cheek, shy smile, and no sign of darkness and evil on his face, she couldn't bring herself to judge him, much less to mistreat him in anyway.

The brunette put a bowl of fruit salad in front of him, who politely thanked her. Then, Caroline placed an omelet on a dish and handed it to him, anxiously waiting for the verdict.

He started to eat and got surprised by how good that tasted, in spite of the odd way it looked. He praised her cooking skills enthusiastically, making her blush. Stefan and Elena just exchanged glances, realizing how hard the Almighty Klaus was falling for their bubbly friend.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Klaus thanked them all for having him, and asked if Caroline was ready to go. The girl inquired where they were heading, but he said it was a surprise.<p>

About half an hour of walk, the couple arrived at a wonderful place where there were beautiful falls, the famous falls of the future Mystic Falls. The blonde was surprised her hometown falls were so marvelous a thousand years in the past and took it all in with big green eyes.

- Do you like it, love?

- It's beautiful, Klaus. - she answered, realizing what she had just called him.

- Not as beautiful as you, love. And my name is Niklaus, sweetheart. I guess you forgot half of it. - he meant it to sound as a charming joke, but the tone wasn't that playful.

He feared he hadn't made quite an impression on the girl for her to just mistake∕partially forget his name like that. Especially because she had made the greatest impression on him, the hybrid-to-be thought she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

- Oh, no, I haven't! I was just calling you 'Klaus' for short. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. - she made that up, still blushing because of the chivalrous compliment.

He got really happy to know she was only trying a nickname on him, it made him feel special.

- My younger siblings sometimes call me Nik, you probably heard them yesterday. But if you like Klaus better, you can call me that, sweetheart.

- Oh, no, Nik's fine. Actually, I even like it better, I just feared only your siblings could call you that. - the blonde was telling the truth, she DID like 'Nik' a lot better than 'Klaus' or 'Niklaus'...

- You can call me what you like, love. If it was for me, you'd call me 'love' back. - he flirted with her.

She blushed, wondering if she was developing a thing for him. Then, the teenager remembered something.

- What does your girl, the wench, as your father _kindly _put, call you? 'Love' as well? - she didn't want to sound as jealous as she did, but, once she noticed, it was already too late.

He got serious all of the sudden. It was about time he left Tatia... Not only he wasn't seeing eye to eye with Elijah, he could lose the race for Caroline's affection, without even having a chance to compete, for a girl who was just stringing him and his brother along, with no real feelings nor respect for either of them.

- I was infatuated by her, much like most of the boys of age around here, but lost interest with time after realizing she just wanted to play us.

- But you're still courting her, right?

- I asked Tatia, and she said 'yes'. But considering she accepted my brother's court as well, I don't think I have any obligation to keep my word towards her. You see, courting is taken very seriously here, it's like giving your word to the girl you intend to marry her soon, as soon as you have the conditions to. Whilst the courting is going on, you take the time to get to know each other better, before being husband and wife.

- Well, then you're still bound by your promise to her.

- My word to her has no strength, and she was the one who weakened it.

- And you want to do the same as Tatia? To court two people at the same time? Because I'm not going to be in any damn triangle, mister. - the blonde stated, placing her hands on her waist.

The way she talked was funny. Sometimes he had a hard time understanding, but found it to be adorable nonetheless.

- I don't see myself bound to her, but I believe you're right. I should make it official by telling her we're no longer attached to each other. If I do that, not putting you in a 'damn triangle', sweetheart, - he mimicked her - would you consider accepting my court?

Caroline's eyes went wide. One walk, and she was already getting sort of a promise of marriage?

- You don't even know me! How would you know you like me enough to be your wife in the future?

- With Tatia, I was infatuated by her beauty, much like all the others, and my competitive nature pushed me even further towards her. But with you, I see much more than the face of an angel. Not only you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, you're also strong and full of life. I enjoy you, Caroline.

- You only met me yesterday!

- Is it so hard to believe I fancy you, sweetheart?

- Yes!

- Then allow me to prove it to you by keep visiting you and taking you on strolls and sightseeing, please.

She couldn't say 'no' to such a request, she was a sucker for romance after all...

- Fine, but, so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you.

- Smart?

- Wise, Nik.

His grin grew even larger with the understanding of the statement. And with the sound of his nickname coming out of her probably very sweet lips, of course.

- That's why I like you, love. You're not like any other woman.

When they were heading back, they saw a rabbit, and the blonde fell in love with it. After scolding Klaus for saying the poor animal looked 'delicious', she wondered if it was a boy or a girl. "It's not a boy or a girl, love, it's just a small rabbit", the Original scoffed at her, what made her pout. He then took the animal, observed its private parts, making her blush, and announced it was a 'boy'. The girl named him 'Fluffy' and said he'd be her pet, holding him in her arms and stroking the rabbit's head. Klaus actually envied Fluffy on that moment.

When they returned to her hut, she thanked him:

- I had a lovely time with you today, Nik.

Boy, did he like his nickname on her lips!

- I'm glad, sweetheart. Could I pay you a visit tomorrow after I'm done with my chores, perhaps in the middle of the afternoon?

- Sure. See you tomorrow, then, Nik! - the blonde said, kissing him on his not bruised cheek.

He had the largest smile afterwards, proceeding to take her hand, and kissing it lightly.

- I can't wait, my love.

* * *

><p>Elena was taken for a walk in the afternoon by Elijah, her suitor. He was very polite to her, but the girl could tell he was troubled.<p>

- What is it, Elijah? It's Tatia, isn't it? You're in love with her, but now you can't see her anymore. And, on top of that, you're stuck with me.

The man didn't want to lie to her, though he thought it would be rude to admit to your suitor you had someone else in your mind.

- The way you speak confuses me sometimes, Miss Elena.

- You can call me just Elena, Elijah. And you understood, I know you did.

- It's just... I asked to court her, I gave her my word, Elena. And I am a man of my word. But, of course, I don't want you to think I'm deceiving you. I'll marry you, I gave you my word as well, and you heard Father, he would never consent to my marriage to Tatia. In the end, I think I'm just mourning over an unsolved problem which has been solved already... - he confessed, concerning all over his face.

The brunette, then, had an idea.

- What if _I_ break off things with you? I can help you meet with Tatia for a while, just so everyone believes we're getting to know each other. Then, I make up some excuse and break up with you! Your father would be so disappointed at me, he might even let you marry her!

His eyes lit up, but his joy didn't last.

- I could never ask you to do this, Elena. Do you know what everyone would think of you, breaking your word like that? You would never find another suitor!

The girl shrugged, deciding to do something good for him, without having a clue of why she cared so much about his happiness. Maybe it was because they were friends in the present, who knows...

- My brother, Stefan, was right yesterday. I do want to dedicate myself to prayers. I'd be happy to keep my chastity for the Lord, and praise Him for the rest of my life! I just said I wanted a husband and children because I had seen some babies earlier and had a sudden change of heart, which didn't last a day, since I already changed my mind back.

The Original smiled at her, wondering if he had ever met such a kind girl in his life. He was in love with Tatia, yes, but sometimes the girl was a little too full of herself for his taste...

- I could never thank you enough for this favor, Elena.

- If we could be friends, that would be 'thanks' enough for me.

- Of course, lovely Elena! I'd be honored to have such a precious friend as yourself!

The teenager blushed, crossing her fingers hard for her do not end up falling for that sweet man.

* * *

><p>Stefan had great news when he got back home late in the afternoon.<p>

- I found a job, girls! - he announced enthusiastic.

Caroline and Elena congratulated him, inquiring their friend about the kind of job he had found.

- It turns out there was this wealthy man, whose business involves importing spices and other stuff from Europe, in need of someone who knew how to work with numbers. I've been to school and college several times already, Math is a thing I can do with my eyes shut! So, Mr. Thompson hired me right away, and he's paying a good amount of money for me to handle the numbers for him! Apparently, it's an ability only a few have, and it's very appreciated!

The boy seemed very proud of himself, and the girls couldn't be more proud themselves.

- It's good things are working out for us here, guys. - the blonde stated happy.

- Especially for you with a certain hybrid... - the brunette said mischievously.

- We're friends! Besides, he's seeing that Tatia girl, your ancestor.

- Oh, what does that girl have? Elijah was all broody because of her today!

Elena was finally wearing the shoes of basically all the other girls at school (herself included), and didn't even realize... The blonde shook her head with a light smile and proceeded to ask Stefan more about his new job.

- We can finally buy some new stuff for us, girls. Unfortunately, though, it's a social rule that guys must hunt, to show they can provide for their family... At least, I'll be able to buy better hunting tools, but it sucks to do that as human. - the youngest Salvatore complained annoyed.

- Soon, we're going back home, Stef. You'll see. - hoped Caroline, wondering if she'd miss Klaus once she was back to the present, and how she would react whenever she saw present Klaus.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Friday update, guys! I hope you are enjoying it so far! We had Klaroline first date, Elejah kinda first date (it wasn't a date, but still Elijah asked to court her, so...), and Stefan found a job.**

**I imagined jobs there weren't like nowadays (9h to 5h, etc.) but they existed for ppl with certain appreciated skills, especially if the person didn't have many possessions, but had the skill. The Mikaelsons are wealthy, they have goods (horses, for instance) they can sell and make money. But, of course, everything is actually Mikael's, so he's the rich guy, not his children (that's until he dies, of course...). In the flashbacks it was said he was land owner. But poor Stefan has to work hard for the money!**

**I appreciate all the following, the favs and the comments! Pls, keep commenting for me to know how I am doing and how I can improve! If there's any special requests, ask away too! It's important for me to know what I am doing that's pleasing and what I am doing that's not, so I need you to comment and tell me! Besides, your comment keeps me motivated to write (and update, of course) the chapters even faster for you!**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

**Author's note:**

**Early update, guys! Enjoy it! Another one friday!**

* * *

><p>Stefan left early for work, and the girls stayed home to do their chores. They had to get water from the well, to feed the chickens (and get the eggs without being pecked by them) and Fluffy (Stefan and Elena couldn't believe Caroline had gotten herself a pet...), to water the vegetables, picking the ones good to eat, to cook all the meals, of course, to do the laundry (when they'd meet Rebekah and chat), among other stuff.<p>

Late in the afternoon, when the sun was preparing to set, Caroline heard a knock at the door, knowing it'd be the future Mr. Almighty Hybrid. She had already told Elena she'd have a date with him, so the other one agreed she'd do supper that day.

When she opened the door, she saw a tall handsome blonde man grinning at her. The teenager felt butterflies in her stomach.

- Good afternoon, my love. I'm sorry for my lateness, but some chores took a little longer to be executed today. To make it up, I brought you a present.

- You didn't have to, I was busy with my chores as well, Nik. - she tried to seem cool, but she was anxious to know what he had for her.

- It's nothing, sweetheart, just something I made thinking about you.

The Original showed her a rabbit beautifully carved in wood, the size of his hand.

- It's a little smaller than the original, but I thought it'd be better for you to keep it.

The blonde screamed "Fluffy!" in a pitchy tone, and got the miniature made by Klaus. It was so detailed the girl stared for a long minute before thanking him.

- It's wonderful, Nik! Thank you! - she then put her arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek right after.

- If I get a warm embrace and a sweet kiss every time I give you such a simple present, I shall bring presents to you everyday, love!

- You don't have to do that to get hugs and kisses, Nik! Just ask, and I'll give them to you, silly! Unless you prefer buying my affection... But I must warn you that's not for sale. - she said in a playful tone.

- I would never dream of buying your affection, love, especially not with such simple present, but I'll earn it fair and square! - the man promised, meaning every word - There was another reason for my tardiness, sweetheart. - the blonde looked at him curiously, wondering what that might be - I talked to Tatia, and I'm no longer courting her. I explained how unfair she was being, stringing me and my brother along like that, and said I had no interest in keeping up the competition with my own brother. Now I'm all yours, love!

"Wow, how fast!", the teenager thought. She didn't know what to tell him. The girl liked him, really, but didn't want to commit to marriage without getting to know him a little better, no matter how enchanting he was being with her.

- I have no intention of stringing you along like she did, Nik, seriously. So, my proposal is that we get to know each other a little better before taking such serious step. When you ask a girl to accept your court, that's basically like saying you wish to marry her in a not so distant future. There's no need for us to hurry! And don't worry, I don't intend to accept anyone's court in the moment. If there's a court I'll accept, that will be yours, if we truly get along.

That was not what he wanted to hear, but he had to take it anyway. At least, according to what she had said, they were in a pre-courting stage, which was good. Not ideal, of course, but enough for the moment. And he was Niklaus Mikaelson, he wouldn't give it up on her easily like that.

- I accept the deal, love. But soon I'll be asking to court you again...

- As I said, when we get to know each other a little better, we can talk again about courting. And I promise to give you a final answer, because the last thing I want is to make a fool out of you. I have no respect for women who do that to men.

Klaus enjoyed her very much, and was learning she was much more than a pretty face. That angel would never play him like Tatia had done to him and his brother. Caroline was beautiful inside and out.

* * *

><p>On the very next day, Elena was out with Elijah to help him. He'd meet his suitor, and she'd stay on guard, watching. Mikael could never know about their little arrangement.<p>

The man introduced her to the Original Petrova, making sure to say how thankful they should be to "Miss Salvatore", since his father had forbidden him to court her. The girl didn't seem to like the admiration Elijah had for the other one.

- I heard some people saying we look alike. I beg to differ, though. - she didn't say it out loud, but it was implied she thought she was prettier than Elena.

- I don't think we look alike either, Tatia. - the brunette agreed in a bitter tone.

- Elijah, dear, - the girl called, kissing him - how about we go over there to have some more privacy? We don't want to make Elena uncomfortable...

He nodded, thanked the "Salvatore girl" once more, and left with his suitor. The brunette just knew Tatia had only kissed Elijah to provoke her...

She didn't want to eavesdrop, but ended up hearing the _strumpet_ (that's how Kol called her during supper) claiming she had broken up with Klaus to be with Elijah, and only Elijah. She rolled her eyes at that, knowing Klaus was the one who broke up with her to court Caroline, her friend had said it herself the day before after her stroll with the future Almighty Hybrid.

"I'm sure Katherine and this one would get along just fine...", she thought sarcastically, "A couple _wenches_ like those two would kill each other over Elijah". She went back to watching, reminding herself all the time that she was doing it for the Original, who was a good friend of hers.

* * *

><p>Mikael heard from Mr. Thompson Stefan was an intelligent man, and was in charge of his numbers, a huge responsibility. It didn't escape the Original father how well Mr. Thompson was paying the Salvatore boy as well. Now he was more than sure he had made the right decision to get Elijah to court the eldest Salvatore sister. To make it even better, he only had to get Stefan to court Rebekah, and, of course, keep up with his plan of getting Kol to court the youngest Salvatore.<p>

He only hoped his least favorite son, and greatest disappointment, Niklaus, didn't ruin everything by trying to win Caroline's affection. He already had the wench, who was good enough for him, he should get away from the blonde Salvatore...

If he was being completely honest with himself, he couldn't figure out how he had such weak and pathetic boy for a son. Since he was little, the boy couldn't do a thing right. He had no natural ability for hunting or none of the chores Mikael put him to do, though he learnt and got better with time and age.

The only things he was a natural at were useless ones like carving stupidities in wood, sketching (even he made sure to make it almost impossible for the boy to acquire material for that), and riding. At least, about the last one, that served for him to take care of the horses. But even at that, he wasn't that good. The stupid boy would get attached to the horses! For the love of God, to develop a relationship with animals! He would name them and pet them, and that only showed Mikael even more how weak and pathetic he was. That son of his would be an eternal shame for him!

* * *

><p>The time of the month the villagers feared the most had come, the full moon. Barely had Caroline, Elena, and Stefan gotten there, they had to pack their cloths and furs (which the girls couldn't stand to sleep in) and head to the caves to protect themselves from the "beasts", how the wolves were called on those times.<p>

Elijah, as Elena's suitor, remained by her side, but kept glancing at Tatia all the time. The brunette simply rolled her eyes, wondering in which situation she had put herself into.

- Maybe, after everyone's sleeping, you can go talk to her. - suggested the girl.

- Perhaps. You're too kind for caring this much about a man you hardly know, Elena. I'll be forever in your debt.

- You have to stop thanking me all the time, Elijah!

- My apologies, then.

- I didn't mean to scold you, I just want you to know I'm doing this because you seem to be a nice decent man, and I want to help you.

Her kindness was impressive. "The man who owns her heart is a very lucky man, indeed", the Original thought. The man wondered if he'd have the chance to have a moment with Tatia later, when all others were asleep. Though the howls were really loud, the villagers were used to, and didn't mind them that much, they knew the beasts didn't get into the caves.

Everyone fell asleep fast, and the Original started to get up to go over his suitor. Then he spotted poor Elena, trembling every time a howl resounded, obviously awaken.

- Hey, Elena, are you alright? – he sat down next to her, and she lift her head to look at him.

- I'm fine, Elijah. You can go talk to Tatia, everyone's asleep now.

- I could stay with you for a while, until you fall asleep. – how nice of him to offer, but the girl didn't want to be on his way to meet his beloved _wench_…

- I'm okay, really. You can go. – the words had just left her mouth when another howl was heard and she shivered and shut her eyes closed. Damn, those wolves were loud!

- If you don't mind, I will stay with you. I believe we have become quite good friends, and friends help one another. – he stated grinning, and the brunette feared she'd fall for him faster than anticipated.

Earlier that night, Mikael noticed Klaus walking over to Caroline and called the boy out. Then, he instructed the boy to watch over Henrik, even though the little one was eleven and hardly required a babysitter.

The hybrid-to-be knew what his father was trying to do, he wanted to get him away from the Salvatore girl. His suspicious were confirmed when he heard the patriarch order Kol to inquire if the "youngest Salvatore sister" wasn't in the need of anything. He'd never understand why his father disliked him so much!

- Greetings, Miss Caroline. - Klaus heard his brother, jealousy and frustration taking over him - I was wondering if you didn't need anything. Perhaps some aid to make a small fire?

The blonde was caught by surprise. Why was Kol worrying about her? He was a nice guy and all, but didn't seem much interested in being anything other than a friend to her when she met him at the Mikaelson's. Unless...

- Your father put you up to this, right?

The boy opened his mouth, but no sound was heard. He was dumbstruck.

- I can tell you don't want to get married. I heard you talking about half a dozen girls the other night. You want to remain a free man to fool around, at least for now. I understand it, and can respect that. I don't want to get married right away myself, and certainly not to a ladies man like yourself. - the girl finished her statement with a smile, trying to show him she wasn't judging him or anything.

- I guess I understood, miss.

- You can call me 'Caroline'.

- Very well. So, I see your point, it's just... What 'fool around' and 'ladies' man' mean? - the boy inquired a little confused.

The blonde chuckled, amused.

- To 'fool around' is like to 'court around', but without actually being committed, without actually asking the girl to court her. So you do that with more than one girl. To be a 'ladies' man' is to be a man who love to be around ladies, and whom ladies usually enjoy being with.

She noted a smugly smile appear on his face. He had just acknowledged himself in what she had exposed.

Kol took her hand and kissed it, bidding her goodnight and thanking her not only for the chat but for getting him out of the impending court. The girl grinned, declaring the right to decide when he wanted to get married was his, not his father's.

Klaus listened to the whole conversation, very glad to hear his Caroline refusing Kol's advances, getting even more pleased when he noticed she did that in a caring and friendly way. She was sensitive enough to express her disinterest politely and to note the boy wasn't, in the least, prepared to commit to a woman. He couldn't help himself and walked over to her. Henrik was asleep anyway, his duty as a nanny was done for the evening.

- Hello, love. First full moon experience for you? - he inquired, helping her stretch her 'bed'.

- Yes, there was none of this back in our old village.

- No beasts during full moon? You were lucky, then. I won't lie I'm curious about them, but they force us to leave our homes every full moon night and make us fear for our lives. I heard they are men who turn into beasts when the full moon rises in the sky, but never actually saw it happening. Maybe one day... - he started to wonder, and Caroline remembered with a pang in her chest that that was how he'd lose his little brother, the poor Henrik.

- I don't think it's _that_ interesting anyway... - she stated for she had seen Tyler turn into a wolf, and it wasn't interesting in the least, it was more like terrifying...

- How can you say that, sweetheart? A man turning into a beast! I'd definitely like to see it, if it wasn't so dangerous...

"Boys and their thing for monsters, violence and such...", the blonde rolled her eyes.

A loud howl was heard, and the girl panicked a little. It was like the wolves were right there beside them!

- Calm down, love. It's only the beasts, and they don't come in here.

- I'm fine, they're no worse than Stefan snoring... - she joked to get her own fear out of her head. Poor Stefan, and he didn't even snore _that_ loud...

Klaus chuckled, enjoying her sense of humor.

- That's because you haven't heard Father. I think the hut trembles with his snoring...

That was Caroline's time to laugh. God, she liked human Klaus a lot!

- And what about you, Nik? - she inquired with raised eyebrows.

- I don't know, love. I'm asleep, so I don't hear myself, but no one has ever complained. You could find out tonight, if you want to know it before accepting my court. Are you asking this because you fear for your ears when we're married?

The blonde blushed furiously for she wasn't expecting that question.

- I think it's time we go to sleep. - she said rapidly, still embarrassed.

They were about to bid their goodnights when another loud howl resounded through the cave. She shivered. It was like the wolves were in the cave.

- How can everyone sleep so soundly?

- They're used to, love. But your sister is not, I guess. - he then pointed to Elena, curled in a ball with Elijah beside her, trying to calm her down.

All others were asleep, though. Even Stefan, but that's probably because he had been doing hard labor work and was worn out.

Another loud howl. The blonde held Klaus' arm tight.

- Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep, sweetheart?

How sweet of him to offer, she thought, getting even more enchanted by him. She then nodded, and they sat on her cloths and furs. The hybrid-to-be put his arm around her shoulder, and she laid on his upper chest. He kissed her head, and the girl snuggled even more into him. The man was loving that embrace, for he could smell her and feel her warmth. And what a lovely scent did she have!

After a while they fell asleep. Though they spent the entire night like that, Klaus woke up early and laid her down gently, tucking her in, before he went to his spot. He didn't want to risk getting his father mad at him, he'd beat him to death, he was sure. When the Original left her, she had a sweet smile on her lips, and he hoped she was dreaming of him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hey, guys! So, Caroline didn't accept Klaus' court, but they barely know each other yet, it's understandable. And Tatia seems a wench, doesn't she? Tell me what you think!**

**To everyone who said they have been enjoying the fic so far, there's still a lot to come! Things are only going to get better, guys!**

**They are staying in the past for a while (long while, have to say). So sit back and relax, enjoying "Stone Age", 'cause Caroline, Elena, and Stefan will certainly have to learn to enjoy it there...**

**When they return to the present, hell's gonna go loose, for they'll still have to face the crisis they left with Klaus trying to kill everyone to get his coffins back! They time traveled in the middle a very delicate situation, and that delicate situation is still gonna be there waiting for them when they get back!**

**Thanks to everyone who's following and faving! And everyone that left a comment: a big THANK YOU!**

**# To bulldozed88:**

Elena is breaking up with Elijah, but not right away. They both know Mikael wouldn't allow Elijah to court Tatia, so they're pretending they're together for a while, during which Elijah will meet with Tatia in secret. Then, some time later, Elena would claim she doesn't want to marry Elijah, hoping Mikael would get so pissed he'd even let Elijah be with Tatia. Of course, that's their plan for now... But it doesn't mean it won't change, especially because Tatia seems to be a 1st class wench!

Thanks for the comment and for all the support you've been giving me!

**# To Guest:**

I haven't noticed how much space Elejah has taken in my fic. After you pointed (and considering I have lots of plans for them), I thought it was accurate to change it into a Klaroline and Elejah fic.

Thanks for the suggestion!

**# To Jessnicole:**

If you loved the Klaroline scene, well, know I have many more cute scenes planned for them! And some so sweet they might even give you guys a toothache!

Thanks for commenting!

**# To Nath W. Malfoy:**

Klaroline was really cute, right? And who said Elijah and Elena are breaking up? That's the plan, but plans change...

Thanks for commenting!

**# To Skyeward MusicLover:**

Thank you! And here's an early update! More friday!

Thans for the comment!

**# To Anne:**

Elena really didn't want to force Elijah into a court he didn't want. Elijah is a man of his word, and the fact he had asked to be Tatia's suitor and is now courting Elena because of his father's pressure is eating him alive. You know Elijah and his morals, right? So Elena just tried to do the right thing to help him out.

Klaus is different from Elijah on that aspect. Since he doesn't feel so bounded by his word, he's able to see Tatia's true colors much better than his brother. Therefore, he doesn't feel bad about leaving her and pursuing Caroline, a girl he's been infatuated by since he laid eyes on her.

Thanks for the comment and I hope you keep enjoying the fic!

**I think that's all for now, guys! Keep commenting, and faving, and following! Your opinion is very importante to me, okay? It encourages me to keep writing and it gives me an idea of what I should change (or maintain) in my story!**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

**Friday update! Hope you all have a fantastic weekend!**

On the following days, Klaus kept visiting Caroline, always getting her presents. He brought her flowers and drawings of the sights they'd seen. Slowly, but surely, she was falling head over heels for him.

That afternoon wasn't any different, except for one thing, Henrik was with him.

- Sorry, love, he wanted to come with me, and since I haven't spent much time with him, I couldn't bring myself to say 'no'. - the man excused himself.

The girl looked at the cute little boy, about ten or eleven years old, the one who would die in a couple of years. She felt her chest tighten at the thought of such adorable boy dying of a wolf attack.

- No problem, Nik. Hi, Henrik, how have you been? - she greeted the boy, who seemed to be awfully shy.

- Hi, Miss Caroline. I've been well. How about you, miss?

- I'm great. So, where are we going today?

- You'll love it, sweetheart. - he then offered an arm to her.

Klaus took them to a clearing, filled with flowers. The little Mikaelson and the blonde started to pick some flowers, chatting the entire time, whilst the man sat beneath a tree, observing the scene and sketching the two of them.

- Nik was right, you are a joyful person, you smile all the time, Miss Caroline.

- I already told you can call me 'Caroline', Henrik. And thank you.

- Alright, Caroline, sorry.

- There's no need to apologize.

- What's your secret, then? How come you are so happy? - the boy asked, feeling much more comfortable around the girl already.

Klaus smiled at his brother's question, stopping the sketching to hear what she would answer.

The girl grinned at the youngest Mikaelson, wanting to do something nice for him.

She knew that wasn't going to change the tragedy that would happen in the future. She also knew none of them would remember all of that either, but still she felt compelled to make that boy smile. It's not like it was easy being Mikael's son...

- I have a secret song I sing to myself every time I feel sad. It always cheers me up. Do you want to hear it? - the blonde offered.

She knew she had a good voice, but wasn't cocky about it. She just wanted to do make that sweet boy happy, that was all.

- Yes, Caroline, please!

The girl started to sing, and Klaus HAD to stop everything and listen, not feeling surprised at all she sang like an angel.

_Smile, though your heart is aching  
>Smile, even though it's breaking<br>When there are clouds in the sky  
>You'll get by...<em>

_If you smile  
>With your fear and sorrow<br>Smile and maybe tomorrow  
>You'll see the sun come shining through, for you<em>

_Light up your face with gladness  
>Hide every trace of sadness<br>Although a tear may be ever so near  
>That's the time you must keep on trying<br>Smile, what's the use of crying?  
>You'll find that life is still worthwhile<br>If you'll just smile_

When she finished, Henrik was clapping, a bright smile on his innocent face.

- That was beautiful, Caroline. And you sing wonderfully! Much better than Kol, who believes he has the best voice on Earth, but who actually does not!

- He's right, love. - Klaus said from behind her, giving her a small fright - You have the voice of an angel, I just want to keep hearing you sing. Kol, on the other hand, has an annoying voice, and I just feel like telling him to shut up!

Henrik giggled, agreeing. Klaus then asked his little brother to pick an enormous amount of flowers to thank Caroline for the song. Of course, that was only an excuse to have some time alone with her.

- I have something else for you, love.

- Another present? Nik, I have nothing to give you in return!

- You could sing me a song, or give me a kiss... - he suggested, handing her a small beaded bracelet - ...or accept my court.

It was marvelous, as all the presents he had given her so far. It wasn't fancy or anything, but he was talented at handcrafting, always managing to make amazing gifts.

- It's gorgeous, Nik! Thanks! Could you tie it on my wrist? - she requested adding right after - I'll give you an answer tomorrow. - she didn't want to play hard to get, but it couldn't hurt to make him suffer a day more...

- Tomorrow we'll be out hunting. It's a special hunting trip, to get larger animals for stock. Father even invited Stefan. I believe he's trying to get your brother to court Bekah, since Mr. Thompson said wonders about him and is paying him rather well. We'll be back in two days, and then you can give me my answer.

- Very well, then. About that kiss, I wouldn't deny such a good friend a kiss, and after such lovely present, now I just have to. - she stated, and he waited for the sweet kiss on the cheek as usual.

She surprised him, though, by caressing his face and kissing him lightly on the lips.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and the kiss was over. He was right about one thing, she did have sweet lips.

Oh, boy, wasn't that an indication of a positive answer in two days!

- I think you should tell your brother it's enough, or else he'll pick all the flowers around here! - the blonde shook her head lightly noting the boy's arms were full.

Klaus called Henrik, and the three of them headed back to her hut. When they were saying goodbye, Caroline gave the little boy a sweet kiss on the cheek, and, on Klaus, a quick peck on the lips. The Original couldn't believe his good fortune!

* * *

><p>It was time for the hunting trip. Stefan couldn't believe his ears when Mr. Thompson said he could miss two days of work to go hunting. He knew Mikael had something to do with that...<p>

- Don't you dare killing Bambi, Stef! - Caroline yelled when the youngest Salvatore was leaving for the trip.

- And no rabbits, either! - Stefan only glared at Elena sighing - Blame Caroline! She was the one who decided to have a rabbit as a pet! Now I'm attached to the little thing!

Stefan and Elena were in a better place. They still hadn't had THE talk, but they were getting there, slowly but steadily.

The boy had gotten himself a horse a few days ago. They were riding to another field for a better hunt.

Each of the Mikaelsons had their own horse, and he wasn't surprised to see Klaus' was a black stallion he called 'Thunder'. The youngest Salvatore also noticed how Mikael would sigh in frustration every time he heard his son call the horse by its name.

- Fool... Naming horses... - he complained to Stefan.

When they got to the hunting place, they settled there, putting up some tents. Klaus tied the horses, and they all got their weapons to hunt.

Stefan got terribly embarrassed in the beginning, he wasn't getting anything! But things started to get better, and, in the end, he was proud of himself.

Even though the hybrid-to-be was better than him, Mikael was always picking on the poor boy. Of course the favorite son, Elijah, was a prodigy at hunting, but Klaus wasn't nearly as bad to deserve so much criticism, and even the hard slap at the back of his head he had received.

When the night fell, they all gathered around the fire, talking:

- Do you intend to marry soon, Stefan? - inquired Mikael, making the boy feel a little uncomfortable.

- First, I want to make sure my sisters will be fine, sir. - he responded, hoping it would be enough to drop the subject... but it wasn't.

- Well, the oldest Salvatore sister is to marry my son, Elijah. - he stated proudly - And I intend to find an appropriate suitor for my son Kol very soon. Maybe your other sister, Caroline. She's such a gorgeous lady, I'm sure she couldn't find a better man than my Kol.

- I believe she has found, Father. - Kol cut in smirking - Henrik told me she's been around with Nik a lot, he even mentioned a kiss... - he said mischievously.

Klaus stepped in to defend the blonde's honor. It wouldn't look good for her if their Father knew they exchanged such an intimate gesture.

- Either Henrik didn't express himself properly, or you were confused, Kol, for Caroline and I didn't kiss! I kissed her hand, that's all! That's what Henrik saw! - he'd kill his youngest brother! He had told the boy to keep his mouth shut about the kiss!

Mikael was furious, it didn't matter what Klaus had to say.

- You shouldn't be kissing any part of her, boy! What have you been thinking, huh? Visiting a girl like her? Isn't your wench enough?

- I'm no longer courting Tatia, Father.

- Not even the wench wants you anymore, boy! You really are a failure, a shame!

Stefan was definitely uncomfortable at that moment. Klaus simply looked down, not wanting to infuriate his father even further. He was used to Mikael's mistreats and beatings, but he didn't want to go through that in front of Stefan, Caroline's brother. He wanted her to believe he was a strong brave man, a man worthy of being with, not some pathetic, weak, poor excuse for a man who was constantly under his father's whip! If not even his own father was proud of him, how would a girl like Caroline be, if she knew about that?

- You will leave that girl alone! And, Kol, you start moving around and courting Miss Caroline! A good start will be by asking her brother if you could court her.

Stefan really didn't want to go through that again... So, before Kol said a word, he stated:

- Caroline's still too young for marriage, sir. And, with all due respect, I'd prefer to consult her before allowing Kol to court her. - he knew that, if Caroline had a say, she'd have Klaus' court. Therefore, the youngest Salvatore let the path clear for that.

Mikael finally had a reason to bring up his daughter's name and gladly did so.

- She's not too young, Stefan! My girl, Rebekah, is even younger and is at a proper age for marriage! Don't you think she's a beauty?

The Original father thought he was going to be easy to convince, after all, he wouldn't be smitten by the wench, would he? Especially considering she looked just like his sister. To marry a girl who resembled your sister so much would be nasty, to say the least...

Stefan did think Rebekah was gorgeous, but didn't like the pressure Mikael was doing on him.

- She's very beautiful, sir. Any man would be lucky to marry her.

Mikael kept waiting, and the boy continued:

- And I would love to court her, but, first, I want to renovate my hut to make it a little bigger and better before committing to anyone. I would never want my wife to live in such a small place along with me and my sisters. We'd need some privacy. And I only intend to court a girl for a short while before marrying, I don't want the courting to last forever. So my hut would have to be ready. - he made that up, hoping he'd buy it.

The Original father said they would all help him renovate his hut. Oh, Lord, how desperate was this man to marry his only daughter?

* * *

><p>They spent the next day hunting nonstop to head home before sunset. When the patriarch of the Mikaelson family was satisfied with their hunt, they packed and went on their way.<p>

Stefan was so relieved he didn't even have words to describe it. Hopefully, on the next hunt, his boss wouldn't be so inclined to let him miss work for two days... Of course he knew Mikael had had a little chat with Mr. Thompson, convincing the man to let Stefan go, there was no doubt about that, and the teenager could only wonder why, of all men in the village, Papa Original had decided to choose him to practically give his daughter to on a silver platter...

When he got home, he wished he never had to see Mikael again. But his happiness was short lived for Caroline didn't stop bugging him to go to the Mikaelson's.

- Stef, I'm just saying it's weird Nik hasn't come with you. He was waiting for my answer, he asked to court me.

The boy wasn't in the mood to face Mikael once again that day.

- Caroline, maybe he's tired and decided to come tomorrow. Chill, okay?

- You don't understand, Stef! He's been bugging me to accept his court for three weeks! He wouldn't just decide not to come because he's tired! I just sense something is not right! Can't we only check if everything is okay with him?

- Just go, Stefan! Or else you won't be able to rest! Nor me... I still have to do some laundry, and I'm not in the mood to get back home to an upset Caroline. - Elena complained annoyed.

The Salvatore boy sighed and got up, complaining "Baby sisters…".

When they approached the Mikaelson's hut, the two heard howls and wails of pain coming from the backyard, it seemed. They decided to go round the hunt, straight to the backyard to see what the hell was happening.

What they saw shocked them both immensely. Mikael was brutally whipping Klaus, claiming he was in the way of his brother's court to Miss Caroline. The hybrid-to-be was on the floor, barely sustaining himself on his arms and legs, the torn shirt drenched in blood.

The blonde started to cry, asking Stefan to do something. The boy was at a loss, not knowing what to do.

- Stefan, he's killing him! And because of me! Remember what Ayanna said! - she tried, pushing him to do something. Truth is: she'd say anything to get that vile man to stop that beating.

- Even if Ayanna hadn't said anything, do you think I'd let Mikael kill Klaus like this?! I'm just thinking! - he sounded a little offended, after all, Caroline thought he was a monster?

Elena wouldn't like it, but he could only think of one thing that would make Mikael stop...

- Excuse me, sir. - the boy called.

Mikael turned around, not the least ashamed of what he was doing to Klaus, because, in his twisted mind, he was just building his son's character, making him tough.

- Stefan, what do you want here at this time, boy? Didn't we just wave goodbye?

- My apologies for interrupting your... - "brutal whipping", he thought - ..._exercise_, but I wanted to ask your permission to court your lovely daughter Rebekah. After our talk, when I expressed my intention to only commit after my hut was renovated, I started to think, sir. And the more I thought, the more I noticed how infatuated I am by your daughter, and, although I'll take more time than I anticipated courting her, I just can't wait anymore. I can't take her off of my mind. Please, sir, give me that honor.

All the Mikaelsons were inside, as usual when the hybrid-to-be was being beaten up. Mikael would order them all to be inside and don't try to help Klaus in any way. Even Esther, the one who could do something, wouldn't upset her husband by disobeying him.

The Original Father got as happy as one could be, dropping the whip and patting Stefan on the shoulder, who breathed in relief.

Caroline then ran to Klaus and helped him up while Mikael seemed distracted. She still had the time to hear Mikael screaming for Rebekah.

The blonde was taking the man to her hut. Klaus, even wounded and weak, tried to keep his pride by pushing her away to walk on his own, but he wasn't strong enough and was forced to let himself be helped by Caroline. She could see the shame he was in, his eyes would never meet hers, he was hating she was seeing him like that.

It was Elena's day to do the laundry, which made the blonde sigh in relief. It would be even more difficult for Klaus if there was anyone else in there.

She laid him on his stomach over her "bed" and took off his shirt to see the damages. It looked awful, all wounded and bloodied. The girl got clean cloths and water, and proceeded to wash his back very carefully, noting him wince and moan in pain.

She had cut herself a few days ago while with Rebekah, and the Original mentioned an herb that was good for cleansing and healing. She ran to get it, hoping the amount of it she had stashed would be enough.

The blonde smashed it and mixed with a little water, making a sort of cream, and spread on his back. She then used some clean cloths as bandages, rolling them around his torso.

Without looking at her, he whispered "thank you" and started to get up to leave.

- No way, mister! You will lie down immediately and get some rest! - she commanded, stroking his head, running her fingers through his long dark blonde hair until he fell asleep.

When Elena got home, she explained what had happened. The brunette got horrified.

- What?! I can't believe Mikael did that... - she then glanced at the man's back, not needing to see much to know the wounds were horrible.

- Do you mind if he crashed here tonight?

- Of course not, Care! I still can't believe how a father can treat his own child like that... And that's because he still thinks Klaus is his son...

After a while, Stefan got home, his face livid, his worry for Klaus apparent.

- How is he?

- Sleeping. - the girls responded in unison.

- What about the blood loss? - he inquired, still concerned.

- He'll live. He's a little pale, but will live. - the blonde whispered not too make much noise - He's resting now, but as soon as he wakes, we'll know more.

- Well, at least I'm not courting Rebekah for nothing...

Elena's eyes went wide.

- I had to, Mikael was killing Klaus. - he explained himself.

- That's okay, I guess. Elijah's courting me too... - she said awkwardly.

- Oh, and Mikael got so happy he invited us three for a feast, which is like a fancy supper, in two days.

The girls rolled their eyes. Another night at the Mikaelson's...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hey, guys! The song is "Smile", by Charles Chaplin!**

**I've shown a lot of Klaus and Mikael's relationship so far, but in this chapter I showed the extents of his cruelty towards Klaus. Even before the flashbacks in The Originals, I always thought he had been abusive (emotionally, psychologically and phisycally), and during all Klaus' life, even as a small child. It explained to me why Klaus behaves the way he does now. The scenes in The Originals only confirmed what I suspected, Mikael was pretty abusive, in every aspect.**

**And I think it's in character for Klaus to not want Caroline to see him like that, much less take care of him, carrying him like he was some sort of invalid. Klaus is pretty proud himself (not as proud as Mikael, of course, but...).**

**Hope you liked it! Comment, tell me what you think!**

**And thanks to all those who commented, followed and faved!**

**XOXO**

**To bulldozed88:**

I usually enjoy stories with a slow pace. I like to see the development of the relationship, to see it happening naturally, knowing what they see in one another and why they like each other more than others they've been with so far. If it was just for a pretty face, Elijah could've been with Tatia, Katherine, Elena... it really wouldn't matter. That's why I want them to know each other as friends first, so he'll know exactly why he likes her, and only her, why she's unique in spite of her similarities to Tatia (that what I was talking about when I said their similarity would be a big part of Elejah's story).

About Caroline, I've always seen her as a blunt person. She's the kinda girl that says things straight to ppl's faces. The way she talks to Klaus, in spite of the fact he's much stronger than she is and goes from 0 to 60 in 3.5, getting all mad in a second, really sells me this aspect of her. She says what she thinks, period, it doesn't matter who she's talking to. And Kol seems the guy who'd be a ladie's man in any time. :)

Thanks for the comment!

**To JMHUW:**

They got back to the past about two years before the Originals were turned, so Mikael isn't thinking about sacrificing no one yet. And judging by Tatia's attitude (stringing two brothers along, actually dating them at the very same time, something Elena never did), I thought she was more like Katherine, who did basically the same with the Salvatores.

Thanks for the comment!

**To Nath W. Malfoy:**

Who can resist Klaus acting like that for long, right? And she won't take long to accept his court. ;)

And Tatia is no good really... Let's see if Elijah open his eyes and dumps her soon!

Thanks for commenting!

**To Skyeward MusicLover:**

Thanks for the comment! And yes, I'll keep updating!

**To Jessnicole:**

Klaus knows what he wants! And he goes for it! That's something that didn't change much in 1000 years!

Thanks for commenting!


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER X**

When they woke up, Klaus was no longer there. There was nothing but an empty space. Caroline was really worried about him, so she waited for him to visit her. She needed know he was fine.

After an entire day without news, she bugged Stefan to check it out. The boy, once more using Rebekah as an excuse, knocked at the Mikaelson's. Wasn't he surprised to see Klaus answering the door, not much color on his face, but alive, at least.

- Hey, Niklaus. How are you?

- Fine, mate. Come in. - he was clearly ashamed, so Stefan decided not to bother him.

- I came for Rebekah, to pay her a quick visit.

The hybrid-to-be called his sister and went inside.

- Hi, Rebekah. - he greeted, smiling - I hope your father don't mind my late visit.

- Of course not, Stefan. He heard you, but told me to come on my own for we had to get to know each other better.

- I'm not going to lie to you, Rebekah. - he began, whispering - Of course I wanted to see you, but didn't want to come so late. My sister Caroline, though, was worried sick about Niklaus, and was dying for news, since he didn't contact her. You know she took care of him yesterday, right?

- Sure, and I can't thank her enough. Father is very cruel to Nik. I believe he's just ashamed she saw him like that. He's been very quiet all day, he barely ate. I tried to see how his back was, but he wouldn't let me, he'd say he's fine. I know he'll live, but I worry, you know?

- Of course. You're a kind girl, Rebekah. And very pretty, too. - he complimented her, and she blushed.

They kept talking for a little longer until he said it was late and bid her goodbye.

As soon as he stepped inside the hut, Caroline bombarded him with questions about Klaus.

When she heard he was fine (as fine as he could be considering what happened...), and hadn't visited her because he didn't want to, the blonde got furious. How dare he? She was almost going insane, worried as hell, and he could only think of his own pride?

After some thinking, she thought she just needed to have a little patience with him. He was ashamed for the moment, but he'd look for her soon, after it died down. Maybe the next day...

* * *

><p>It was already the time for the feast, and no sign of Klaus. It seemed he was hiding from her, and she knew it was out of shame for being seen in such a weak, hurt state. He was a proud man, even as a human, she noted.<p>

They were welcomed by a happy Mikael, who patted Stefan on the shoulder, and called him 'son'. The young Salvatore only sighed, forcing himself to smile. He had brought Rebekah some flowers, which she politely accepted, thanking him.

During the feast, Klaus wouldn't look at Caroline. He didn't seem mad or anything, he'd just look down when she tried to make eye contact.

She got a little mad at his excessive pride. She got so worried about him, Stefan even had to start courting his sister to get his father to stop the beating, she took care of him, and that's how he acted towards her? Caroline was officially pissed.

- I would like to use the little hut, if I may. Escort me, Nik? - she said in a dry tone of voice.

- Miss, - "Miss? Humpf!", she rolled her eyes at his gigantic pride that led him to feel such shame... - perhaps it would be better if one of my brothers escorted you.

- Niklaus, - she used his full name for effect - if I have to ask each Mikaelson boy to escort me to the little hut, I'll do my _needs_ right here for you are too many...

Elena, Stefan, Kol, and Rebekah smiled in amusement. The blonde was hot headed indeed!

- Just take her, boy! - Mikael yelled - And be respectful!

He got up and led the way to Caroline. As soon as they were far enough not to be seen or heard, she started:

- May I inquire why your highness has been ignoring me for two days, including tonight? - she asked, bitterness dripping from her mouth.

He looked everywhere but her face, and didn't say a word. Caroline, whom was just upset, got furious. That man was too proud! To feel a little embarrassed or awkward around her, that'd be fine, but to give her the silent treatment?! No one would give Caroline Forbes the silent treatment! Not even the almighty Original hybrid!

- You won't talk to me because your father is an abusive monster, and maybe the cruelest and the most loathsome human being I've ever met? Fine!

He then stared at her. Why was this woman so devastatingly gorgeous and so infuriating at the same time?

- Love, you don't understand. The last thing I wanted in my life was for you to see me in those conditions, let alone carry me and take care of me! What could you possibly want with a man who displayed such weakness and let himself be harshly beaten by his own father?

- What would you do, Nik? He probably brought you up under the whip! I bet you have no physical or psychological condition to fight back! And your brothers are as terrified of your father as you are, and won't step up to help you!

The hybrid-to-be looked down, ashamed of the truth in her words.

- I thought you were using the little hut, love.

She sighed in frustration and exclaimed exasperated:

- Do you honestly believe I really came here with you to use the little hut? You must be delusional, Nik! I won't use that EVER again! It smells like something died farting in there!

Klaus tried to just smiled, but couldn't contain the chuckle. The muse of his dreams was the only one to amaze him with her looks and sharp sense of humor.

After that, the air got a little lighter, and the blonde beauty thought it was time for the final strike.

- If you're really going to let your pride get in the way, if I'm worth so little to you, I'm going to tell your father I'll accept Kol's court. - she announced, her face serious.

She turned her back to leave but he stopped her, holding her hand. He turned her gently to face him.

- You're worth much more than you'll ever know to me, love.

- It doesn't seem like that when you let something so stupid get between us.

- How could you want someone so weak and worthless as me? - he inquired, a lonely, stubborn tear rolling down his cheek, which made him look away, not wanting her to see him crying.

- Hey, it's okay to cry.

- No, it's not! - he snapped at her - Real men don't cry, Caroline! - he tried to sound rude, but only managed to sound sad and broken - And stop pitying me! I don't want your pity! - he then turned his back to her, unable to keep staring at her face any longer.

- I happen to believe real men don't verbally, emotionally, psychologically, and physically abuse children, specially their own. Real men don't humiliate others because they're not exactly the way they want them to be. Real men don't terrorize people just because they can, because they hold some power over them. - then the girl approached him and hugged his back, careful not to hurt his wounds, kissing his shoulder lightly - Real men don't diminish others only to make them themselves more important. Real men never, EVER, abuse people who are weaker just because they can. Real men, Nik, treat others kindly, respecting their differences.

The man turned around to face her once more, tears now rolling freely through his beautiful face. He then embraced her tightly, so tightly she feared she'd break, but still she didn't say a word, just let him hug her and cry.

The blonde stroked his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Feeling tears rolling down her own cheeks, she whispered to him:

- Nik, you're ten times the man Mikael will never be. Never doubt that, baby.

After a while on that sweet embrace, they parted. Caroline smiled to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

This time, Klaus was ready for it, and enwrapped the girl by her waist, turning the sweet kiss in a more heated one. She didn't complain, putting her arms around his neck and bringing him closer.

He got positively surprised by her reaction and kept kissing her, tasting her sweet lips.

When they got out of breath, they parted, smiling at each other.

- Does that mean you'll have my court, love?

- I will, but you should ask my brother, too. That's how it's done around here, right? - she answered before adding - But make sure I'm with you when you announce it to your father... - she requested mischievously.

- Why is that, sweetheart?

- You'll see. Just take me with you, okay?

She didn't want to say much, he was a proud man and might not want to go on board with her plan. But she would never see him get harshly beaten like that ever again if she could help it. Mikael had no right to abuse a person like that, especially his own kid.

- What are going to do, love? - he questioned in a playful tone.

- Nothing… much. - she responded mysteriously.

Again, Mikael almost jumped on Klaus when they got back for the exact same reason.

- Boy, I swear if you were this long away with the girl doing something you shouldn't... - he threatened angry.

- It was my fault again, sir. I got scared with a small animal, and after Nik took care of it, it took some convincing to make me get into the little hut again. Nik was nothing but gentle and patient with me the whole time. I'm sorry if our delay caused you distress. - she made the excuse, realizing she was mastering the art of handling the Original father.

The man just mumbled something in response, still in a bad mood.

Elena and Elijah had to stay together the whole night, after all, they were committed to one another for all intents and purposes.

- Are you and your siblings enjoying the village already? Or did you prefer your old one? - he inquired to make conversation with his "suitor".

- It's lovely here... - he sensed her unhappiness.

- But?

- But, what?

- There was a 'but' coming in your sentence, I know it.

- I miss some people in my old village, that's all. - she replied, not wanting to give many details.

- A suitor, perhaps?

- Not really. Some men wished to be my suitor, but I wasn't committed to any of them.

It was true, right? She and Stefan weren't together anymore, and she and Damon were never a thing, so...

- Of course a gorgeous lady like you would have many men wishing to be your suitor.

"Many men, except you...", that was the thought that popped in the brunette's mind, and she got really surprised she had such a thought.

- Yes... - she responded simply, not wanting to have any other strange thoughts about Elijah.

* * *

><p>When the night was done, the teenagers got back to their hut.<p>

- I swear to God, the way Mikael is acting he makes one thinks Rebekah's a spinster! - Stefan complained, annoyed.

- Well, in our time, she's a thousand, so she _is_ an old maid. But, right now, she's just fifteen, I don't see the desperation to marry her either... - the blonde said, as puzzled as the boy.

- Well, changing the subject, it seems someone made up with a certain hybrid... - the brunette provoked, seeing her friend in a better mood.

- He's courting me now...

- And he didn't ask me? - the young Salvatore faked a pout - I'm hurt! I'm your brother, he needs my permission to court my baby sister! - he announced in a playful tone.

- He's coming over tomorrow, big bro! And you better say 'yes'! - she then turned to Elena, a little concerned - You don't mind, right, 'Lena? I mean, he's Klaus.

- Not yet, Care, not yet. Right now, he's just a kind human man abused by his own father. He wouldn't hurt a fly, I have nothing against human Klaus. If you're happy, I'm happy.

- Oh, thanks, 'Lena! - the girls hugged each other.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Another early update, guys!**

**I know it seems Elejah is walking slowly (and it really is), but that's how it was planned out for them.**

**Elijah is still involved with Tatia, he's a man of his word. And Elena is still a bit confused with the Salvatore drama, although it's kinda clear she fancies Elijah already. First she needs to solve her issues with Stefan, and Elijah needs to break things off with Tatia.**

**Besides that, there's still the fact he'll treat her respectfully because she's a maiden (too respectfully for her taste...), so I'm gonna ask you to be a bit patient about Elejah, okay, guys? It's coming, and I promise it's gonna be great! ;)**

**XOXO**

**To kilera:**

I think it's important to show where Klaus comes from. There's no way someone would behave the way he does for no reason.

Besides, it was shown in The Originals (in some heartbreaking flasbacks) Klaus being mistreat and beaten as a small kid by Mikael (it was sheer abuse), and Klaus, as a grown man, being whipped by his father, who was almost killing him (Rebekah intervened and stopped it). I already had a strong suspicion the abuse he had suffered had been pretty harsh, those flashbacks just confirmed it.

So the scene wasn't far off the truth, really, and, like you said, a powerful plot point.

Thanks for commenting! :)

**To jessnicole:**

I wanted the scene to be cute, I'm glad you like it! And, yes, poor Klaus! But at least he's got Caroline now. ;)

Thanks for the comment!

**To tayla141:**

Oh, yes! Spot on, sister! ;)

Thanks for commenting!

**To bulldozed88:**

There's a reason I send Elena and Stefan along with Caroline to the past, it wasn't just for the sake of the ships simply, I could've just put different pairings if just for that ;).

Elena and Stefan were the ones whom Klaus hurt the most. They, more than anyone, needed to see why Klaus behaves the way he does, and that he wasn't always evil. Not that the abuse he suffered justifies what he did, but it at least explains it, and also helps them to believe there's hope for him. Caroline is such a loyal friend I don't think she'd ever be truly happy with Klaus if her friends (Elena especially) didn't, at least, accept her relationship with him. Besides, I wanted to show Elena's and Stefan's forgiving nature.

Thanks for the comment! :D

**To Skyeward MusicLover:**

Thanks!

There will be some Klaroline smut soon! ;) Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for the comment!

**To Aathira R Nair:**

Each couple will have their moments.

Klaroline is happening faster because of the characters, Klaus is impulsive, Caroline is romantic and bubbly. :)

But Elejah is coming slowly, Elijah is way too noble and responsible to just jump in, especially knowing his bound to Tatia by his word. And Elena isn't the kind that would go for it like that. But once they get together, they'll take over, being main couple with Klaroline.

Stebekah is a side couple that will have its moments, but it's not a main couple. Therefore their development will be happening sideways. You'll see much less Stebekah scenes, but there will be cutes moments for them and smut as well, just not as much as the other couples.

Hope you like what I'm planning next!

Thanks for commenting!

**To Edna:**

I've been trying to update twice a week. Even when I don't have much written, I update what I have as chapter just not to leave you guys waiting.

Thank you very much for the comment! I'll try to update as often as I possibly can! ;)

**To Nath W. Malfoy:**

I'm glad you enjoyed the Klaroline scene, and the song!

Yes, Mikael is terrible, right? And yes! That was precisely what I wanted! Elena and Stefan were the most hurt ones by Klaus, I was hoping they developed a bit of sympathy for him. What Klaus did can't be excused really, but it can be explained. And I don't think anyone would be really a sane person being raised by a father like Mikael!

Thanks for the comment! :)


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

**Author's note:**

**Friday update! Have a nice weekend!**

* * *

><p>Klaus was so apprehensive. What if Stefan didn't allow him to court Caroline? If Mikael had gotten through him, the Salvatore might prefer Kol for his sister.<p>

He knocked at the door early in the morning, praying to all the saints he knew.

- Niklaus. - greeted the youngest Salvatore in a solemn tone, but inside he was laughing hard!

- Stefan, mate. I came here to ask you something very important. - the hybrid-to-be started nervously.

- Come in, then. - the teenager had to congratulate himself for his acting skills. He wouldn't miss such a good opportunity to make the Original sweat!

They were silent for a minute, then Klaus initiated conversation again.

- I would be very honored if you allowed me to court your sister Caroline.

The Salvatore boy pretended to consider the request for a while, watching the other one tense up.

- And your intentions are really pure? Do you intend to marry her and take care of her for the rest of your life?

If Caroline could hear him, she'd be laughing her ass off... But unfortunately, she was out with Elena to get water from the well.

- Of course, Stefan. I may not be wealthy, but I promise you she'll have a good, comfortable life. I'll provide for her and for our children for as long as I live.

Stefan was happy with the answer. And to know Mikael would be pissed about that was a definite plus. That man was getting on his nerves!

- Fine, then, you may court her. - he finally smiled to Klaus, who breathed in relief.

A few minutes later, the girls were back. The blonde was surprised to see Klaus there so early.

- Nik, what are you doing here at this hour? I told him you were coming, but never thought you'd be here so early.

- I asked your brother's permission, love.

The girl stared at Stefan, who had a fun smile playing on his lips.

- I hope he said 'yes', or we'll have a serious problem in this hut. - she said more to the Salvatore boy than to the Original.

- Of course I said 'yes', Caroline. I would never face your wrath... - he joked, adding right after - Elena and I will give you two minutes to celebrate your new status, but only two minutes. And keep your hands to yourself, Niklaus!

- Sure, mate.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. She could see Stefan was having a blast at Klaus' expense!

- So, - the girl started when they were finally alone - we're official now, huh? - she placed her hands around his waist.

- Yes, my love. And I intend to make you my wife soon. I can't wait to have you entirely to myself.

"Selfish possessive Klaus? Check!", the blonde thought, seeing some of the future Klaus in her Nik.

- What about your father? When are we telling him?

- Tomorrow. I want to live another day feeling this happy, sweetheart. - he tried to sound playful, but she could see he was a little worried.

- Hey, he will accept us, trust me.

- What's your plan, love? - he knew she was cooking something in that mind of hers, her wits always impressed him tremendously.

- You'll see, Nik. Just remember to play along, okay?

- Alright, love.

The girl leaned in for a kiss, but he didn't move. "I can't believe he actually took Stefan seriously...". She rolled her eyes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, swearing to kill her "big brother".

* * *

><p>On the next day, the couple was at the Mikaelson's. Klaus was so tense it seemed he was having a heart attack. Caroline only hoped her plan worked as well as she believed it would...<p>

Once the hybrid-to-be announced their commitment to his family, all gathered in what was considered the living room, Mikael stood up, infuriated.

- Boy, I can't believe you disobeyed me!

He lifted his right hand to give Klaus a hard slap, but the blonde started to talk, using all the acting skills she acquired at the school's drama club.

- Oh, sir, he did obey you, indeed!

The patriarch stopped, putting his hand down, obviously puzzled.

- I was the one who sinned! I was walking through the woods, picking some fruits, when I saw Nik swimming in a pond. I knew I should have turned around! But, instead, I approached, and saw... and saw... his private parts!

She then placed her hands on her face, faking a shame she didn't feel.

- When I realized what I had done, it was too late! My lust took the best of me, the temptation was too strong for me to resist, and I sinned! I'll pray hard for the rest of my life, begging forgiveness for this moment of weakness!

Klaus was starting to see where she was heading to. Caroline managed to surprise him even more each passing day!

- I fell to my knees, crying, when Nik saw me. He asked what had happened, and once he heard of my shame, he offered to save my sinful wench soul. He, as the honorable gentleman he is, said he'd court me and marry me soon. Oh, you raised such an outstanding son! I was going to live in shame, alone for the rest of my miserable life, for I'd never lay eyes on any other man because I swore to God the only man's parts I'd ever see would be my husband's, and Nik saved me!

Then, to end up in style, she actually managed to shed a few tears, all fake, of course.

Mikael's mouth, as well as everyone else's, was hanging wide open. Wasn't she overreacting just a little?

- Miss Caroline, I don't see why you feel your only options are to marry my son Niklaus, or to end up an old maid.

He really believed she was being too prudish, and he was a prudish man himself...

- I'd rather go blind than see a man's body other than my husband's! - the blonde stated seriously.

Klaus felt like clapping. She had found a way to force Mikael to agree to the marriage without necessarily taint her reputation, for the only other way to force the marriage would be by telling they had... _mated_. And she also took all the blame, so his father wouldn't kill him for getting in the way of Kol's court to her. What an amazingly bright woman she was!

The Original father had no other option but to agree. In the end, he wasn't that upset about the whole thing. That girl couldn't be in her right mind to be so prudish, marrying a worthless man like his son Niklaus just because she took a look at his... _parts_. What she did was sinful, but she didn't have to overreact like that. That nutcase of a girl was no more than what his loser of a son deserved.

Mikael wanted to remain in Stefan's good graces, though, and had to pretend he gave a damn about that marriage. So he ordered his sons to help both Stefan and Niklaus with their huts. The Salvatore was renovating his to marry Rebekah, and Klaus needed to build one for him and Miss Crazy. And since the girl was so distressed, he commanded them to give priority to Klaus' hut.

Stefan knew about the whole thing, Caroline had told him and Elena her plan, and he gave her all his support, especially if it meant delaying, even if for a little while, his marriage with Rebekah. She was a sweet girl who was growing on him, but he wanted more time to get to know her better.

The youngest Salvatore visited Mikael later, and said the man was more than right to marry Klaus and Caroline as soon as possible, claiming his sister was very prudish, indeed, but also stating he wouldn't have her any other way. "Better too prudish than a wench, sir", and the Original father had to bitterly agree.

He knew he had delayed his marriage by rushing Caroline's, but, out of the three, she was the only one actually in love. And she didn't seem to mind it in the slightest. They were living in a bubble, none of that would change the future, nor be remembered by anyone but the three of them, and Caroline had embraced that sweet fantasy with all her being. She was needing a vacation from real life, like all of them, and decided to cherish every minute of it. The girl had wasted her wish already anyway, why not make the best of it?

* * *

><p>Elijah and Elena were still fake dating. She'd watch while he'd... well, she didn't want to know.<p>

The Original tried to spend some time talking to her, he hated to leave her there, alone all the time. And though the teenager appreciated his thoughtfulness, she'd rather he didn't do that, for it got the Petrova wench pissed, provoking Elena in that phony way of hers.

That day, Tatia apparently had decided she'd pick on the brunette more than ever, and everything was a reason to say something nasty about her.

- Your hair isn't braided properly, Elena, dear. You might see to that, or people will think you're careless.

- I prefer they think I'm careless than a wench like yourself... - she said in a low voice, and the other two couldn't hear her.

- What, dear? You talk in whispers! - the other girl said, a phony smile on her lips.

- I said I will take your suggestion into consideration, _dear_. - oh, how she hated the way that strumpet called her 'dear'...

- I think your hair looks lovely, Elena. - Elijah tried to make amends.

Tatia didn't seem to like it one bit when he was nice to the Salvatore sister.

- I was just trying to help her, my love. She should want to look nice to find herself a good husband!

- I don't want a husband, I want to spend the rest of my life devoted to God. - the girl said, tired of that conversation.

- Do not want a husband? I hope you're not frigid, dear.

Elijah got shocked by the rude comment.

- Tatia! Please, don't say such a thing about the lovely Elena! I'm ashamed of you right now! - he scolded her.

She didn't like it, but knew when to back down. She really had stepped over the line with that.

- My apologies, Elena. I didn't mean to offend you, it simply slipped.

"Of course you didn't, slut...", thought the brunette in a mix of sarcasm and bitterness, for that apology was as real as Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy...

- It's okay. Don't you two want to enjoy your time together? - she almost added a 'please', but held her tongue in time.

After assuring Elijah she'd be more than fine on her own, just watching, they left her, finally.

"What does Elijah see in that woman? _We_ can't be that beautiful, right?", she thought in mockery, since the Original Petrova and her were identical.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Another friday update! I hope you enjoyed Caroline trying to show Klaus how much she cares. They have a different opinion on what a "real man" is, due to the way they were brought up mostly, and she tried to tell him, in her own way, she didn't think any less of him, and that Mikael was the one that was wrong there.**

**I'm advising beforehand: there will be smut next chapter (XII)! To whomever gets bothered by it, watch out (though I'm putting a warning in bold letter when the smut is about to start, and another when it is finished). To whomever enjoys smuts, nice reading! My smuts aren't all that, but I try because I know many ppl like it.**

**I know many of you might be wondering about the other couples, but I assure you, each couple will have its moment. Now we're mostly on Klaroline, because it's evolving faster, but there will be moments for all of them. Reminding you Stebekah is a side couple, so it will have its storyline, but it can't be compared to Klaroline's and Elejah's space in the story, because they are the main couples.**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to comment! And to everyone who's following and faved this story! You're amazing guys! Keep sending your feedback to me, I love to read what you're thinking of the fic so far! Your opinion is very importante to me!**

**XOXO**

**# To Jessnicole, Skyeward MusicLover, and Nath W. Malfoy:**

I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it, guys! Klaroline is very cute, and it's evolving much faster than Elejah, for reasons I have already expressed to you. Hope you like what I have in store for Klaroline and Elejah!

Thank you for the comments!

XOXO


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII**

**Author's note:**

**Early update! :D**

**Just to warn you there will be Klaroline smut on this chapter! I will say it when the smut is about to begin and when it ends.**

**Oh, since the smut got long (smuts aren't my strong suit, so I find them a bit tricky to write) I made a chapter out of it (with the rest of the Klaroline scene of course), so this will be basically Klaroline.**

**Before anyone asks, there will be Elejah next chapter, it will be all about them basically… It was the half of this chapter, which ended up being too long so I divided in 2. Besides, dividing it in 2, I could update earlier for your pleasure ;).**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think about the smut (if you like it, I might write more smuts… If you don't, I'll probably only do it when absolutely necessary).**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>Klaus had promised Caroline he'd take her riding. He was taming a new horse and sensed Caroline would love it.<p>

- There it is, love. - he was bringing a marvelous white horse, making the girl's eyes sparkle in excitement.

- It's beautiful, Nik! Oh, is it a boy or a girl?

He chuckled, she was really adorable in her way of speaking.

- A girl, sweetheart. And you get to name it.

- Really? - he nodded - Oh, she needs the best name for she's a gorgeous mare. How about Diamond? - she suggested thinking such a preciousness deserved a name like that.

- It's a lovely name, sweetheart. Now, how about you ride Diamond? She's yours, you know.

The blonde opened her mouth wide.

- You're giving me Diamond? - he nodded in response - You shouldn't have, Nik. I hope this didn't get you in trouble with your father.

- Don't worry, love. I made an arrangement with Father. And he's too excited about getting me out of the family's hut to deny me a horse to my gorgeous wife-to-be. After all, it's thanks to you he's being rid of me.

He wanted to sound cheerful, but she knew, deep down, he wasn't. The Original struggled his entire human life to be accepted and loved by his father.

- You give me all these presents, and I have nothing to give you. - the only one who made money was Stefan, and he was spending way too much on the hut renovation.

Stefan had a bright future ahead of him, and the Original father could see that, which explained why he wanted to marry the youngest Salvatore and his daughter so badly.

Caroline knew Mikael was probably financing most of Klaus' hut, and only to get rid of him. She was also aware she would live in a simple hut and would have a simple life with the hybrid-to-be. But she couldn't care less. That man would give her the world if he could (and maybe someday, he would actually do that), and that's all she needed to know.

- You could sing me another special song, love. Like the one you sang to Henrik. By the way, I think he's smitten by you, sweetheart, he won't stop talking about you.

- He's so sweet, Nik. We should spend more time with him.

- Only after we're married. Then, I'll have you all to myself, and can afford to share you a little with him. - Caroline rolled her eyes at his possessiveness - Shall we ride her now?

- I can't ride, Nik. - the blonde confessed blushing - I never learnt. I admire horses from afar.

- I'll ride with you, sweetheart.

- Alright, then. But don't you let me fall!

- Never, love.

He then helped her up, climbing on the horse right after. The man then encircled her by the waist, and she held on his arm for dear life. Klaus knew she was a little scared, so he started riding slowly, giving her time to get used to the horse's movement.

Their bodies were touching, pressed against one another. She was leaning against his torso, and sometimes inhaled his scent on the crook of his neck, making him shiver and press her closer.

They rode for a while, admiring the views, and sensing each other's warmth. Caroline was getting even more sure she didn't want to wait until her wedding night to make love to him.

She was thinking about that when something hit her. She wasn't pure, and he'd know it. Would he be mad at her? Would he feel deceived?

When they got off Diamond, she knew she had to tell him.

- Nik, I need to tell you something, but you're not gonna like it.

He got a little tense. Would she say she didn't want to marry him anymore?

- What is it, love?

- I am not as... pure as you believe I am. - Was she being too subtle? She hoped he got the message...

- Have you been with another man, love? Is that what you want to tell me?

- Yes... - she confirmed, waiting for the explosion.

But it never came. He was cool, and calm, like a breeze.

- Aren't you mad?

- Of course you could've told me earlier, love, but did you forget I was courting a woman who has a child out of wedlock? I'm not so traditional. I bedded Tatia already. And so did Elijah, in spite of his conservative ways. - the hybrid-to-be shared, a playful smile on his lips.

- Oh... - she was still a little lost, but soon found her way back - Then what the hell are we waiting for?

**Warning: SMUT!**

She kissed him hard, not caring about anything. She wanted that man right then and right there.

He was more than happy to oblige when he felt her urgency. He didn't want to disrespect her, and he had promised her brother he'd keep his hands to himself, but they were going to get married soon anyway. So, he wasn't just taking advantage of her, using her to toss her away when he was done. No, that woman would be his wife, Caroline would be his, and only his.

Klaus didn't know it yet, but his wolf instincts were screaming for him to take her, to make her his once and for all.

The girl took off his shirt, not minding where they were. Luckily for them, they had stopped the riding in a clearing without a soul. He attacked her neck, kissing and sucking, noticing how she moaned when he sucked at a certain spot. He wanted to go lower, but that damn dress was in his way. So the man just took it off, leaving a very much naked Caroline.

He stared at her in admiration. That woman was ravishing!

She walked to him and got rid of his trousers, leaving him as nude as she was. The girl already suspected, but she had the confirmation on that moment: he had a breathtaking body. All that hard labor work _did_ pay off!

They decided they had had enough of staring and started kissing again. He gently laid her on the ground, kissing her neck and chest. Then, the Original massaged her breast, making her moan loud. He loved the sounds he was eliciting from her, he just wanted to hear her moan, again, and again, and again. He sucked her breasts, occasionally nibbling on her nipples lightly, and she got even louder, burying her fingers in his hair. He only imagined how loud she'd get when he went lower...

He proceeded kissing her stomach, then, little by little, he got to her cunt. He touched her there and noticed, very much satisfied, she was soaking wet for him.

During those times, oral sex was a taboo, and he wasn't quite sure if she would like him to put his mouth on her private area, or if she'd prefer to be stimulated only by his hand. But, boy, how badly did he want to taste her!

- Love, - he called, and her eyes fluttered open, lust all over them - would you mind if I tasted you?

- You can do whatever you want with me, Nik. I'm all yours, love. - she said what she once heard from him.

He gave on his Klaus' signature smirks and went down on her. He sucked at her clit, and caressed her cunt with his tongue, making her scream in pleasure. The more noises she made, the more pleased he got, intensifying his moves.

Soon she was coming hard, calling his name.

She took a while to catch her breath again. God, she had forgotten how tiring it was to have sex as a human! He lied next to her, placing her head on his chest, stroking her hair while she recovered from her high.

Done with resting, she stared at his huge erection. He needed release, too, and she would gladly give it to him.

It was her turn, so she kissed his chest and kept going down. Klaus observed her wide eyed. Was she going to do what he thought she was? Tatia never let him taste her, let alone take him in her mouth. Virgin or no virgin, she said that was filthy, period. But Caroline was almost there...

- You won't think any less of me if I taste you, too, right? - she inquired, not a hint of worry in her voice, just pure desire.

He had hit the jackpot with that goddess!

- Go ahead, love. If you are all mine to do as I please, I'm all yours as well.

She smiled a devilish smile and took him in her mouth. He let out a loud moan once he felt her lips on his manhood. She proceeded to suck him hard, up and down, licking all the way a few times.

He was sure he was coming in her mouth in no time if she kept up that pace!

- Love, I'm going to... - he was trying to say, but couldn't stop moaning - If you don't stop, I'll...

Caroline knew he was close, and she wanted him to come in her mouth. She stopped for a second just to say:

- No problem, baby. Just relax.

He closed his eyes and did as she had instructed. Gosh, she didn't even mind that! Wasn't he a lucky bastard?

She continued what she was doing, and, in a matter of a couple of minutes, he was on the edge again. The girl knew that, so she intensified and sped up the moves, hearing a low growl from him and tasting his seed in her mouth right after.

She rode his orgasm, cleaning him up, drinking all he had to offer her. Once she was done, it was her time to lie beside him, waiting for him to catch his breath.

- Love, that was fantastic! - he praised her, kissing her lips lightly.

- What you did to me was fantastic, too, Nik! I was just paying back the pleasure you gave me, baby.

He never heard anyone call a lover 'baby'. For him, a 'baby' was a little person. But it sounded nice coming from her. Since the first time he heard her call him like that, he thought it was curious, but endearing at the same time. He believed it was the tone of voice she used, so tender and sweet. He'd be her 'baby' if she wanted so, he'd be anything she wanted him to.

They spent around half an hour only cuddling and caressing each other. Then the light kisses became more demanding, and their hands were all over each other again.

He got on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. He'd make Caroline his now, and they would belong to each other for the rest of their lives.

He started to penetrate her, and found really strange how awfully tight she was.

But he wasn't the only one to notice how weird that felt. Caroline felt it, too.

- What the hell...? - why was she feeling pain?

- Love, I'm not saying you're insane or anything, but are you sure you have been with a man before?

"OH MY GOD! Am I a freakin' virgin... again? Wasn't enough to go through that pain once, now I have to go through it again?

Then it hit her. She was back at being human, right? Maybe that time travelling to the past sort of hit a reset button on her body. Completely. Restoring all her human system, including her hymen. She wondered if Elena had suffered the same resetting or not, since she was human on their time as well.

But that was not the time to think about Elena and her possible new hymen. It was time to think about herself and her OWN new one.

- Love, do you even know what it is, really, to be with a man? - he inquired, she was too tight and in too much pain not to be a virgin.

And now what? After saying she wasn't pure, and after sucking him like the experienced woman she was, she was playing dumb and pretending she didn't know what sex was? If she'd known she was back being a virgin, she wouldn't even had bothered telling him she wasn't chaste, she would've just waited for their wedding night, like a normal prudish. And of course, she'd have to pretend she didn't know what she was doing.

At least, there was a bright side to it, she didn't want to pretend she didn't know what she was doing. And know she wouldn't have to. As soon as she found a good excuse for that mess, that was...

- I... Well, when I said I wasn't pure, I was referring to what we just did.

She lied. What else could she do? Say "Hey, I lost my virginity a thousand years in the future, but time travelling rules are confusing, and now I'm back to being a virgin, not really sure why?".

Klaus was astonished. The village she used to live in must be very different from theirs... A girl does mouth sex, a complete taboo at their village, not even Tatia, who seems to be so sexually-liberated, wanted to do it, but keeps her chastity? Klaus' head was spinning in confusion. Then a pleasing thought hit him: he would be her first one?

Technically, he would. But in reality, not actually. The blonde wasn't even going to try to explain him that, she wasn't understanding it herself! So, she gave that lame excuse and waited, observing his face go from a frown to a smugly smile. "If it makes him happy...", she thought, trying to convince herself that would make the pain worth.

- Love, I haven't broken through your barrier yet. I can feel it right here, blocking the way. Don't you think it's better that I pull it out?

The girl had forgotten how much that shit hurt. The pain would only cease was once he was all in and she had gotten used to his size. And the worst pain was yet to come, the freakin' breaking of the hymen!

If she had to go through it again, she'd do it right then! There was no chance in hell she was spending her wedding night in pain!

He was already pulling it out of her, when she stopped him, holding him through his neck.

- No, let's continue, Nik!

- But, love, don't you want to talk about it? I could explain to you what exactly will happen, how _this_ works. I don't think you truly know, you said you had been with a man, but you were actually referring to mouth sex...

After her utterly lame excuse, and her confused expression, seeming as surprised, if not more, as Klaus when she found out she was a virgin, he thought she didn't know what sex was, believing _that_ worked differently, in any way other than _that_...

Even in those conditions, she HAD to roll her eyes. She was passing as a complete ignorant about sex, and had the Almighty Klaus wanting to explain her how babies were made...

- I know how _this_ works, okay? My mother explained it to me when I had my period for the first time at the age of eleven... I'm just surprised by how much it hurts, that's all. - she tried giving him another lame excuse to avoid the embarrassing "the birds and the bees" talk...

- If it hurts that much, we can always quit it now, love.

- Will it hurt less any other day? - she inquired in an annoyed tone.

- I don't think so, sweetheart.

- Then, what's the difference between today and another day?

- None, I guess, my love.

- Then, go, but take it slow, okay?

- Of course, love, but are you sure? - he was worried, he didn't want to hurt her, or put her through pain.

- Never been surer, Nik. Let's get this cherry of mine popped. - she announced, watching him frown, which made her giggle.

That girl definitely had a language of her own... The man smiled lightly, kissing her on the lips before start pushing again.

The blonde winced in pain. Why, again?

- I'm going to have to push a little harder now, sweetheart, to break through it, alright? Hold on to me, love.

- I trust you, baby. Make me yours.

The hybrid-to-be tried to be as gentle as possible, but, in the end, Caroline felt some pain, as expected, holding him tighter and giving a small shriek.

The man, completely inside her, gave her a few moments to get used to his size. He then started moving slowly, making sure not to hurt her even more.

Once Klaus noticed the blonde was moving along, meeting his thrusts, he intensified the moves, speeding them up. He could see she was more comfortable, even moaning softly. The Original put his hand between them, massaging her clit, to help her enjoy it more. She responded with a loud moan, digging her hands in his dark blonde hair and pulling him for a wild kiss.

After a while, the man was almost there. But he didn't want to come alone, he wanted her to come with him. So he touched her with a bit more pressure, and she got even louder. He felt her walls start to clench around his member, and knew she was close.

- Come for me, sweetheart. - he whispered in her ear, and she shivered, pleasure taking over her body.

Then, she became undone, moaning his name and coming hard. Realizing she had reached her orgasm, he stopped holding his own and came hard as well.

He collapsed on top of her right after, breathing irregularly, his heart beating like a drum.

**END OF SMUT!**

Once they were breathing normally again, he got off of her and laid on his back, bringing her closer to him, her head resting lazily on his chest.

- I hope the pain was worth it, love. I'm sorry if this wasn't the perfect first intimate experience for you.

- Nik, you were amazing. You were patient and kind, and I feel very blessed for having shared this moment with you.

He smiled, relieved she thought like that.

- It was fantastic for me as well, sweetheart. I don't even think I deserve such happiness.

- We do, baby. You do. - she assured him, kissing his chest lightly.

- Caroline, love. - he called, and she lift her head to look at him - I love you, sweetheart.

The blonde saw so much adoration and love in his deep blue eyes she couldn't bring herself not to say it back.

- I love you, too, Nik.

She said the words and got surprised for feeling she actually meant them. The girl wasn't only saying it back, she really did love him.

To think she believed Tyler was her epic love... That seemed to had happened a million years ago, and she didn't even feel sorry her feelings for Tyler were gone. What she had with Nik was something she couldn't explain for there were no words for it. They shared a connection beyond time, beyond life itself.

Caroline knew, though, her happiness wasn't going to last forever. She'd have to go back to the present, to a time in which her sweet Nik was Klaus, a murderous cold blooded psycho monster who had no memory whatsoever of what had happened between them in the past.

She sighed. At least she'd be the only broken hearted one, she'd hate if she had to leave him there, suffering for her departure, missing her for the rest of his life (or for a thousand years, until they could meet again). What the witch Ayanna did was really for the best, the past wasn't meant to be changed, it should remain untouched. So she would enjoy every second of her time with her Nik.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**How was the smut, guys? Tell me, please!**

**Next chapter (XIII), Elejah basically!**

**Don't fret yourselves, everything is going as planned, okay? Don't forget they are getting back to the present at some point, and we will have to deal with some serious drama in present time Mystic Falls. So, yes, a lot more to come, the fic has a long way ahead yet!**

**Thanks for all the follows, faves, and comments! You are AWESOME! Keep telling what you're thinking, your opinion is my compass to know where I am going, okay?**

**XOXO**

**# To jessnicole:**

I'm glad you find Caroline amusing! Thanks for the comment! :)

**# To Skyeward MusicLover:**

Thank you for commenting! :)

**# To Leora Ashlyn:**

Really happy to hear you found Caroline's story funny! Thanks for the comment! ;D

**# To Anne:**

Stefan is a character I just love. I always found he'd be a funny guy if he could have a break from all the drama.

Hope this chapter explained the purity thing to you. Considering Klaus was courting Tatia, and she was far away from being a virgin, I thought he wouldn't mind if Caroline wasn't. But I couldn't resist writing it like this, it wouldn't get off my head, I could just picture Caroline and Klaus' confusion! Hope I didn't disappoint! Thanks for the comment! :D

**# To Guest:**

Elejah is coming (I'm starting to get embarrassed, but I swear it's all planned). And a bit of teasing is coming when they get back to the present, when Caroline has to deal with present time Klaus. Thank you for commenting! ;)

**# To MrsIzzyBlack:**

I pictured human Klaus like that as well. I don't think anyone that has been that abused could be anything else but a bit needy for affection. Don't worry, I have it all planned *evil laugh* Not only will Elijah see her true colors, but Tatia will get hers (it will take a while, but it will happen...). Thanks for the comment! ;D

**# To Nath W. Malfoy:**

Hey, you! I'm glad the story was fun to you! And Elijah is very noble, yeah... Maybe too much... I hope I didn't disappoint with the smut! Tell me what you think, okay? Thank you for commenting! :D


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER XIII**

**Author's note:**

**Friday update! This chapter goes to ****bulldozed88****. If it wasn't for you, there wouldn't be an update today, for sure. You were the best advisor any fic writer could ever ask for! Oh, and most of what I wrote during Klaroline dialogue is yours (everything perhaps), by the way, so, credit is yours! Hope you enjoy Elejah in this chapter! And sorry for bothering you once again!**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>The couple rested for a while. Seeing the sun setting, they knew it was time to go back. Just to make Caroline even more certain she had just lost her virginity <em>again<em>, she took a glance at Klaus' manhood, noting there was some blood on it. Then she had a look at the inner part of her thighs and spotted a bit of blood, which had run through them.

The man saw the blood too, and gave the same smugly smile, satisfied for being her first, and probably only one, since they were getting married in a couple of weeks, when their hut was done.

- Back in your village, it was a common thing for lovers to call each other "baby"? – he inquired curiously.

He noticed she used to call him that sometimes when they were alone, in a very sweet way. He didn't mind it, though, he knew it was tender gesture. A bit odd, true, but it was only between the two of them, so…

Caroline chuckled a little. That was the term of endearment she knew for boys. When she was with Nik she felt so good sometimes she forgot how different those times were and she was always saying strange things (for him, of course) in front of him.

- Yes, it was. But you don't like it, right? You don't think "real men" should be called that. – she joked, but there was a bit of sadness in her voice.

The blonde didn't want him to ever think she pitied him, or that she didn't think he wasn't a real man, or mainly enough for her.

- I find it odd, sweetheart, but I don't mind it. Well, I don't think it's something you should call me in front of others, but in private it's fine, almost endearing.

- I'd never call you that in public! Come on! I know you better than that! – she exclaimed, fully aware both past and present Klaus had a reputation to uphold – But if you think it's demeaning of you, I could always try to stop, Nik. Though it was out almost automatic when we were making love.

- Love, - he called, taking her face in his hands – you saw me at my worst. You took me to your home and took care of me. I have to admit I hated you saw me like that, but after what you told me the other day, about what strength was in your eyes, about what a real man was to you, I couldn't help but to admire you more. It doesn't matter what you call me, you make me feel like a real man, Caroline.

- I wanted you to see, Nik, that what Mikael does is not showing strength, it simply pure cowardice. To abuse someone just because you hold power over them is sheer abuse. To stand up after a fall, that's strength to me. I truly admire you for putting up with Mikael all these years. You're strong to me, Nik, for most in your condition would have probably gone mad by now after all you've been through.

- I didn't have much choice, did I? – she was ready to reply but he continued – I know what you mean, sweetheart. And I see what you see now you opened my eyes, love. You showed it to me. – he then kissed her tenderly – But only you get to call me that. – the man advised lovingly in a playful tone.

- Of course! You'll be my baby and no one else's!

He shook his head lightly. Her old village must be strange and a half. In other times, he'd feel threatened being called like that, but she was so sweet, and made him feel se special, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Everyone just looked the other way every time Mikael was beating him. His father, much like everyone else, thought he was entitled to treat him like that. But Caroline didn't, and she opened his eyes to that. He was Mikael's son, not his possession. He wouldn't face his father and provoke a feud, of course, but he wouldn't bow down and take the abuse. Caroline thought he was a strong man, never in her eyes he seemed weak, and that could only make him stronger.

Sure it would be better if no one heard her calling him "baby", it was odd and could be misinterpreted. But she said she had no intention of calling him that in public anyway.

Caroline… That was a woman who loved him no matter what, who believed there was no strength in abusing the weak, but in rising after one of life's difficulties makes you fall. And that woman would be _his_ wife. There was no greater joy in the world.

* * *

><p>The blonde got home and didn't even bother taking Elena to a more private place to talk, she just spilled the beans right there in front of Stefan.<p>

- Klaus just popped my cherry, 'Lena.

- But, Care, you lost it to your first boyfriend, Travis, when you were fifteen. How come Klaus took your virginity?

The boy got as red as one could be.

- Girls, I really don't wanna hear about it.

- Shush, Stef! This is important! Can't you see I just said I came back here, not only human, but a freakin' virgin again?

- Do you think I'm back to being a virgin, too? Or maybe it only happened to you 'cause you were a vampire, but got here as a human?

- I don't know. I mean, of course I knew I'd have my period again, and those cloths diaper-ish are the worst by the way, but a virgin again? What the hell!

- Well, I will only know if I do it, and since I'm not even really dating Elijah, I don't see that happening... - the brunette shrugged - But, at least, was it good? - the girl asked her friend.

- Okay, okay, that's my cue to leave, because I'm not hearing _this_ conversation... - the youngest Salvatore left the hut, not wanting to know about his "little sister's" sex life.

The girls didn't mind and continued to chat. Caroline told the other one everything.

- Oh, care! He sounds so romantic and caring! I can't even believe your Nik is the Evil Klaus!

- I know, right? Don't you mind I'm that serious with Nik, 'Lena? After all, he will be Evil Klaus in the future. – she inquired a bit concerned, for it was important to her the brunette was okay with it.

- I can't even see Klaus in your Nik to be honest, Care. He's a nice guy here. And the way Mikael treats him… Even Esther… Why does she allow her husband to treat her son like that?

The blonde felt some anger rise. Esther was a symbol of what was wrong in the world. Even if you don't do bad things, but if you see them and does nothing to prevent them from happening, how good can you be?

- They aren't getting any awards for good parenting, that's for sure… - Caroline said annoyed, taking a deep breath and calming down.

- So, don't you hate me for sleeping with Klaus?

- Of course not! I only want you to be happy, Care! I'm not gonna lie, you're gonna have your hands full when we go back to the present and you have to deal with present time Klaus… But it's your life, your choice. And I'm not gonna get you to feel bad about it if it makes you happy.

The other one let out an "awwwn 'Lena!", hugging her friend.

- And what about you? I see how you look at Elijah... - the blonde asked changing the subject, a knowing smile on her lips.

- Well, he's still with the wench... - the other one stated in a dry tone.

- Elena Gilbert, are you jealous of the noble Original always in a suit? - Caroline was playful, grinning at her friend.

- No, I'm not! It's just that girl gets on my nerves! She's a fake and a phony! Oh, and how I hate when she calls me 'dear'! - complained the girl, mimicking the Original Petrova when she said the last word.

- You ARE jealous! And this girl sounds so nasty! No wonder Rebekah doesn't like her one bit. Speaking of Rebekah, I'm growing fond of her. - confessed the blonde.

- Me, too. - agreed Elena - She's so sweet. Always aiming to help.

- And Henrik is such a cute kid, every time I see him I feel like crying because I know what's happening to him in the future!

Some stubborn tears were forming in her eyes, but she sucked in a deep breath and changed the topic.

- Aren't you gonna do something about Elijah?

- What do you think I should do about him, Care? Don't forget I'm stuck in the middle of Salvatore drama.

- Well, one Salvatore has his eyes on someone else, I'm sure. - the girl informed mischievously - Don't you see the way Stefan behaves around Rebekah?

The brunette had noticed it, and she honestly thought she'd be bothered by it, but got really surprised when saw she didn't. At some point along the way, Stefan had become a good friend, much like Matt, and she hadn't taken the time to realize it.

She was actually happy for him. He had had so many troubles lately, besides the ones he normally had only for being a vampire, she was pleased to see him human, with no ripper problems, and living a simple life, courting a beautiful and nice woman like human Rebekah.

- You should talk to Stefan, you know. Make him aware it's okay if he wants to take whatever he has with Rebekah to the next level. - advised the blonde – After all, you're smitten by Elijah... - the other girl was about to protest but was stopped by her friend - Don't even try to say he's just a friend, Elena Gilbert!

- You're right, Care. Even if nothing happens between Elijah and me, Stefan should know I won't be mad if he dates Rebekah for real. I didn't even realize how things between the two of us had changed until a few days ago. I see him basically how I see Matt, as a really good friend. Gosh, why is my love life so complicated?

- All of our love lives are complicated, 'Lena! I'm in love with the human version of the Almighty Original Hybrid knowing he's completely different in our time, and aware he's not gonna remember a thing of what we've been living here! - they shared an accomplice smile - But what about Damon?

- In the end, I think it was more the mess I was in than an actual feeling. I mean, Stefan was God knows where with Klaus, gone for God knows how long. Damon already felt something for me, and I was in the process of missing/getting over Stefan. We ended up bonding over the pain of missing a loved one we didn't know when we were seeing again.

- And Elijah? What do you feel about him?

- He gives me that feeling of safety I haven't felt in a long time. He's so calm, and makes me feel everything is gonna turn out fine. Besides, he's so easy to talk to, always so understanding. And I'm not only referring to human Elijah, Original vampire Elijah is like that as well. He's just a bit more naive now. But he's the same gentleman, patient and kind, always putting his family first, I met in our time. Maybe I've always had a thing for him, I just didn't see it happening, I guess. Oh, Care, I'm so screwed! - the brunette threw her arms up in rendition.

- We all are, 'Lena. We all are. - said the blonde, for she wasn't in a better situation. Unlike Elijah, Klaus didn't resemble her Nik that much, especially his kind nature.

* * *

><p>Stefan got back to the hut after a while, when he thought the girls had had enough time to talk about... <em>that<em>. He entered and spotted Elena, sitting on a chair and trying to sew something. More struggling to sew, actually. Caroline gave her friend an encouraging look and said she had some things to do in the backyard.

- Stefan, - began the brunette hesitantly - are you still in love with me? Please, be honest.

The boy heard her question in shock.

- Why are you asking this? I mean, don't you think it's better that we solve the time-travel-mess we're in, and then talk about this?

- Our feelings won't change just because we're gonna time jump back to our time. It's important for me if we could have this conversation right now.

The youngest Salvatore started to sweat. God, weren't the problems they already had enough?

Noticing his nervousness, she decided to confess first.

- I'm asking this 'cause I love you, Stefan, always have and always will, but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore. I guess now we're more friends than actually lovers, if you know what I mean.

The boy couldn't believe his ears, letting out a breath of relief without even noticing.

- That's exactly how I feel, too. All that time apart, and the problems we've been having, I just started to see you as a little sister, really. I love you, too, Elena, and I'd still die for you, but I'm not in love anymore either.

The girl smiled, glad they were having that talk. They could still be the best of friends, even if they weren't together anymore.

- So, I see how you look at Bekah. I like her... human, of course. I hope you find your happiness with her while you're here. - she gave him her blessing, and she meant every word.

- And what about Elijah? Don't you think you should show the wench what Elena Gilbert's made of? - the boy advised, grinning.

- Oh, she's insufferable, right? - began the brunette, jealousy all over her face.

- Did you know she hit on me a few days ago when I was in the fair doing some shopping?

- What a slut! - the girl got even more sure Elijah deserved someone better.

- And she knows I'm courting Bekah, and she's with Elijah... I'm sorry, Elena, but this ancestors of yours are... a bunch of _strumpets_, as would call Kol.

- I know... But how do I make Elijah see that? I mean, I think he kind of already knows, but you know him, he's a man of his word, even in our time. He's courting her, and as long as they're bound by his promise, he won't break it. Unless he sees she's broken it first, of course.

The Salvatore boy seemed to have an idea.

- I'll set a date with Tatia by the river tomorrow, by sunset. You just make sure Elijah's there.

- But, Stefan, this could get you in trouble with Rebekah. - the girl didn't want trouble in Paradise for him and the Original blonde.

- No, I'll talk to her. She can't stand the wench, if she knows it's all a plan to make Elijah see her true colors and break up with her, she'll be on board. - he stated confident.

* * *

><p>Very early on the following day, Stefan was knocking at the Mikaelson's to talk to Rebekah. He was sure she'd be thrilled he was helping his brother to see who Tatia truly was. The boy also had a feeling she preferred Elena over the wench way more.<p>

- Good morning, Bekah. I'm sorry for coming so early, but there's something I'd like to discuss with you before leaving for work.

- Good morning, Stefan. And don't worry, I've been awake for a while. Would you like to take a stroll to discuss the matter you came here for? - she offered, smiling.

- Splendid idea! Oh, I got you something from the fair. I hope you like it.

He then placed a beautiful silver bracelet in her hand. He'd seen that and felt an urge to buy it for her.

- Oh, Stefan, it's lovely! Thank you very much! You shouldn't have, though, it's an expensive piece. - she said putting it on her wrist.

- It doesn't matter, princess. I could just picture how beautiful it would look on you and had to acquire it.

The blonde blushed. He started calling her 'princess' not a long ago, whenever they were alone, and she loved it, it made her feel so special! And the fact he had acquired a gift for her only because he thought it would look nice on her made her smile like crazy with happiness.

- Thanks, Stefan. - the girl said again - So, what matter did you want to discuss with me?

- I want to help Elijah and Elena to get together. She's just trying to be a good friend by helping him meet with Tatia, but she's in love with him, I know. And Tatia is a wench, you say it all the time, and I believe it. I think Elijah knows it, too, but he gave her his word, and won't break it. Unless, of course, he sees she's not keeping up her end of the bargain. - the youngest Salvatore declared with a mischievous smile.

The girl was liking that talk more and more, but still didn't know how he intended to help her brother and his sister.

- But what do you intend to do about it?

- I don't want you to get mad, but Tatia tried to flirt with me a few days ago. I just pretended I didn't know what was going on.

- That wench! - the blonde's eyes got filled with rage - How dare she? She's with my brother! I mean, she's been with two brothers of mine already! And she knows you're with me!

- I know, I know. She's no good for no one. So, that gave me an idea. I'm gonna take Tatia for a stroll by the river today when the sun is setting. Elena said she's finding a way to take Elijah there, and I'm going to make Tatia show her true self. What do you think? Would you agree with that, princess?

Rebekah's expression turned from a frown into a grin. Oh, the wench would finally take what she deserved for making a fool out of her brothers!

- If I'd agree? I think it's a bloody fantastic idea! Elijah will finally leave that wench! It isn't about time! Nik's already opened his eyes and seems so happy with Caroline. I want the same happiness for Elijah.

Stefan admired her kind heart, especially the way she cared about her brothers. Since Elena had given her blessing, he couldn't think of anything but kissing Rebekah. He only feared she would think he was too bold.

- Princess, could I ask something of you?

- Sure, Stefan.

- Would you allow me to kiss you?

She blushed like a tomato. She had secretly been dreaming about that, wondering how it would be to kiss him. The girl knew her father would never agree to that, but he wasn't around, and Stefan would be her husband soon, so...

- It's fine, I guess.

The boy smiled and approached her slowly, careful not to scare her. He then touched her lips softly with his, giving her a chaste kiss, which lasted no more than a few seconds.

After they parted, they both had fool smiles on their lips. He had never felt such pure feeling, Rebekah's innocence and kind nature were making him fall for her hard. He was infatuated by that girl.

To think in the 20's they had a thing. But she was so different then. He knew, now, she still held some of that sweetness, but under so many layers of bitterness and after so many years of suffering... He wondered if she could get over those and find herself again. No one is born mean, no one is born a killer. And Rebekah wasn't either. She just took a wrong turn in the middle of the way, much like him himself.

He sighed. Could he help her, like he was aided so many times by his friend Lexi, to learn to trust and to love like that again?

* * *

><p>Stefan had no problem convincing Tatia to take a stroll with him by the river. He said he just wanted to talk, to get to know her better, never saying, though, he'd want anything more than being her friend. For a wench like that girl, it was more than enough. Inside that little brain of hers, she was sure she could persuade him she was much better than Rebekah.<p>

He had talked to Elena during lunch, and they agreed she'd send him a sign she was there with Elijah. The brunette would discreetly throw a pebble on the youngest Salvatore's leg.

The doppelganger asked if the Original would accompany her on a little walk, for she was really homesick that day and could use a friend. He was more than glad to oblige, much like the gentleman he had always been.

They kept walking for a while, and she would take the path to river, slowly and steadily, not letting the man realize she was taking that direction on purpose. The girl saw a man from a distance, only sure it was Stefan because they had arranged that meeting. She threw the pebble when Elijah looked the other way and saw the youngest Salvatore touch his leg slightly.

It was showtime. Stefan had to get her to talk about her feelings for Elijah, and how seriously, or not, she was taking that commitment.

- So, Tatia, I heard you're being courted by Rebekah's brother, Elijah?

- Well, dear, officially, I am, but I'm not sure I wish to marry him.

On that moment, Elena and Elijah were close enough to hear. The Original wanted them to reveal themselves, but the brunette said she was curious and pleaded him to be quiet. He hadn't noticed yet Tatia and Stefan were the ones chatting.

However, when they got a little closer, he recognized her and seemed really bothered to see his suitor alone with another man, his sister's suitor, on top of it!

- You do not wish to marry him? Why did you accept his court, then?

- Elijah is a handsome man, and comes from a traditional, wealthy family, much like mine, and his father is very influential around here, I couldn't say 'no'. - the wench explained, but Stefan didn't really understand.

- If he's such a wonderful suitor, why did you say you're not sure you want to marry him? He does seem to be the husband any woman would dream of. And haven't you given your word you'd be his wife by accepting his court?

- Oh, dear, how innocent and naive you are... You're only married after you say "I do". Of course, it wouldn't be good for my reputation to break my word, but for someone with a child out of wedlock like me, what harm could break off a commitment do to my already stained reputation? Besides, in case you haven't noticed, a beautiful woman like me, with so many men wishing to be my suitor, doesn't really need to have such worry. Yes, I have stained my reputation, but thankfully I have beauty and charm to compensate my "lack of discretion", as my father said. Speaking of my father, the dowry he's paying my husband is a really good incentive for my suitors as well.

The boy had his mouth wide open. She was the great grandmother of the wenches! He felt truly sorry for Elijah on that moment, and hoped he was hearing that conversation.

And he was, indeed. He had a dark and serious expression, and the brunette actually feared his reaction. But he was the noble Elijah, as bad as his reaction was, it couldn't be as bad as Klaus' would have been...

- Don't you love him? - Stefan decided to throw the final blow, knowing she'd say "no".

- Yes, I love him. - now the boy got surprised, but that was short lived - As I love many others. I have too much love to give to be with one man only, Stefan. You'd do well do remember that.

Then the girl winked, and he kept himself from rolling his eyes, like Caroline would do. That wench made the girls of the 21st century almost seem saint...

Elijah couldn't hear no more. He approached the couple and stood in front of them, a dead serious look on his face.

- You do not know if you wish to marry me? And you have too much love to give to be with one man only? You really take me for a fool, you do not, Tatia? - he was hurt, and Elena felt so bad for him.

The wench got paralyzed. Sure she knew her beauty and big dowry made men overlook her indiscretions, but she still wanted to keep the appearances...

- Dear, you didn't quite understand what I meant... - she started, but he cut her.

- What didn't I understand, huh? That you do not wish to be my wife? Or that you'd see no problem being with other men, even if you're committed to me, because you have "too much love to give"?

Stefan and Elena decided to keep a certain distance from the couple to give them some space.

- Elijah, dear, you truly misunderstood me... - they heard the girl try again, but the man wouldn't let her finish.

- I did not, and you know it! Stop trying to make a fool out of me! I guess you have done that way too much already, don't you think? I should have known when you were with Niklaus and I! But I chose to believe you when you said you were just confused! And I chose to believe you when you said you had broken things off with my brother, when, in reality, he's probably the one who ended things with you because he was already infatuated by Miss Caroline!

The brunette and her "big bro" had wide eyes while hearing the discussion. Gosh, things were heating!

- Elijah, I...

- Enough! I am no longer courting you, Tatia! You did not hold your promise to me, so I do not feel I have to keep my word to you as well! - he then marched out of there, leaving the wench talking to herself.

Elena said she'd go after him and instructed Stefan to return the "wench" to her home, after all, it was still dangerous for a woman to be roaming around alone on those times.

The girl reached the Original after a little running. He was kicking dirt on the floor, upset.

- Hey, are you okay? - she then realized it was a stupid question - Of course you're not okay. I'm sorry, Elijah.

- That's alright, Elena. I guess I already knew that, I just decided not to believe it, remaining in the dark by my own choice. - he stated sadly.

- I'm really sorry still. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Or maybe you want me to go away because I look so much like her I'll make you remember her all the time... - the brunette offered kindly.

- It's very sweet of you to offer, lovely Elena, but you two couldn't be more different. Tatia is... Well, you heard her. You, on the other hand, are kind, and caring, decent and moral. And the way you care for your family is admirable, I know you'd die for them if you had to. - he was right on that one, she DID die for them actually - It's ironic, you know, because Father was right wanting me to court you instead of Tatia. He's controlling, and often abusive, especially towards Niklaus, but about this specific issue, he was right.

Elena felt herself blush. That man was charming and a half when he wanted to! His gentleman ways were out of this world! Better yet, out of time!

- You're too kind, Elijah. I don't deserve such compliments. - she said, still blushing.

- Oh, you do, Elena. - he took a step closer to her and continued - And I'd like to ask to court you for real now. Everyone, including our families, already believe we're committed. I want us to be for real. Unless you still want to spend the rest of your life devoted to prayers, of course.

The brunette couldn't believe her ears. Was he asking to court her? Not fake date, but actually date?

But still there was something bothering her. The phantom of her wench ancestor.

- You're not asking to court me because I look like Tatia, right? I mean, you already said how different we are on the inside, but it's not the outside that's making you want to court me, right? Many men tried to approach me already mistaking me for Tatia, or even knowing I'm me, but only because we look alike. I pushed them all away. I want to be loved for who I am, not for how I look like.

The man touched her face lightly before speaking, and she couldn't deny she adored the feeling of that warm hand on her.

- Elena, you are a very beautiful woman, there's no denying it. But your appearance without your kind heart and sweet ways wouldn't be appealing to me. I was infatuated by Tatia by her looks mostly, and was foolish enough to take such a serious step as to ask to court her without truly knowing who she was. When I started to see her true self, I was already bound by my word, therefore, doomed to marry her. So I did my best to fool myself into believing she was worth it. So, no, it's not your appearance that's leading me to ask to court you, it's your heart, your loving nature. I've been infatuated by you for a while, but couldn't say anything, I had to keep my word. But after what I heard, not anymore, if she's not keeping hers, I'm not keeping mine. Even when she was with Niklaus as well, she managed to convince me I was bound by my promise, but not anymore.

The brunette grinned, more than pleased with his words.

- I'd love to be courted by you, Elijah. - she answered truthfully.

The Original smiled back at her. It was her, he just knew it, the one and only, in spite of her similarity with Tatia.

The girl then launched her arms around him, embracing him tenderly. After a short while, she looked up and they shared a chaste kiss.

Though the kiss was very sweet, and got her feeling butterflies in her stomach, she wished they could've kissed for longer, a more heated kiss.

Seeing the adoration and respect in his eyes, she knew he wouldn't go any further than that though. Why did she had to say she was religious and prudish? She basically declared she once thought about being a nun! And she was so in the mood for… you know. Especially after Caroline told her the wild hot sex she had with Klaus in the woods.

Well, she'd have to live with that until their wedding, unfortunately.

He kissed her forehead and said he'd escort her back to her hut, it was getting dark. Elijah had the biggest smile, glad fate had decided to give him a hand. If only he knew fate's name was Stefan Salvatore...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Elijah finally left Tatia! Yay! And he's courting Elena for real! Double yay! I hope you liked it, ppl! Elena in my fic is more like Elena in the first seasons of TVD. She's selfless and caring, always putting others first. Therefore, her loved ones happiness is what she wants the most. That's why she is not being judgy with Caroline and Stefan (about Klaus and Rebekah), especially Caroline.**

**Next chapter we'll have Klaroline wedding!**

**And again special thanks to bulldozed88!**

**XOXO**

**# To kleo1616**

Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! About the baby question, well, I can't really say it here (to do spoiler in my own fic wouldn't be cool), but if you really want to know, I can tell you through PM. So, PM me and I'll tell you ;)

Thanks for the comment!

**# To jessnicole**

Thanks for the comment! :D

**# To Skyeward MusicLover**

I'm happy to know you liked their moment! Thank you for commenting! Always a pleasure! :)

**# To DelaneyDay and Guest (****and to everyone who wondered about the "baby" thing****)**

Hi! Thanks for commenting!

Hope the scene that was added explained the "baby thing". I thought it was kinda clear he wasn't bothered (he doesn't necessarily like it, he just doesn't mind it). But I wondered maybe some ppl missed the point, so that's why there's the dialogue (Thanks to bulldozed88 for that! You rock!).

If you are that bothered by it, the only thing I can say is sorry. I think it feels right, and unfortunately I can't please everyone. I'd go mad if I even tried to do what everyone wanted me to. Hope you understand. :)

**# To BookeMellark**

Hi! Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far! There's still a lot to come, I hope you keep enjoying it! Thanks for commenting! :D

**# To Nath W. Malfoy**

Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's Klaroline, I don't think it should be anything but cute! :) Smuts aren't my strong suit, so it's good to hear you like it! Thanks for the comment!

**# To Anne**

Hi! I'm so glad you liked it! I gave a lot of thought before going there (the whole restoration thing) but to know you enjoyed it makes worth it. Seriously, your comment brought a smile to my lips, and encouraged to write more and more. Thanks a lot! Your comment made my day! :)


	16. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER XIV**

**Author's note:**

**Friday update! Enjoy it! Have a lovely weekend!**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>Elena was so happy she just couldn't hold it in! The girl entered the hut with such dreamy expression Caroline couldn't help but tease her.<p>

- Hey, future Mrs. Mikaelson, I guess Stefan's plan worked out better than expected, huh? Are you and Elijah a real thing now?

- Yes! He said he's been infatuated by me for a while, but couldn't say anything because he was still committed to Tatia. I'm so happy!

On that moment, Stefan entered the hut after dropping the wench at her place. The girl even tried to flirt with him again, but he escaped in no time. As if he'd leave a sweet, caring girl like Rebekah to be with such a harlot…

- So? Is Elijah too upset? I have to confess I pitied him there. Tatia is... well, a wench. – the boy inquired, but then saw Elena's face – Maybe he's not that upset, I see… Otherwise, you wouldn't be so happy. – he concluded smiling.

- Oh, Stefan, you're the best brother ever! – the brunette declared holding him.

- I want that written on a cup, sis! "Brother #1", and in blue, please! – he said in a joyful tone.

- Of course! Anything for my big bro! – Elena promised before asking – Did Tatia try anything? She seemed in the mood to jump at your bones, Stefan.

- Oh, Lord! Can you believe she claimed to be afraid of the dark and got me to hold her hand until we arrived at her place? If Rebekah only knew, she'd be fuming! I thought of saying I had some disease, but I didn't want her spreading the lie around the neighborhood. And I thought Katherine was bad…

- Hum… Maybe I should pay a visit to Rebekah and tell her about her fiancée's little adventures with a certain wench… - the blonde commented in a naughty tone of voice.

- Don't you even joke about this, Caroline. – the youngest Salvatore stated with pleading eyes.

- I'm just kidding! I'd never do that, Stef! Oh, guys! I'm so happy for you two! I have to confess I thought you together were epic, but you seem so much better like this. – the bubbly girl confessed smiling.

The trio never thought they would like the time travel so much. They almost felt sad about going back, but unfortunately they knew the day to get back would come, and there would be nothing they could do about it.

* * *

><p>On the very next day, in the middle of the afternoon, Elijah was knocking at the teenagers' hut. He had beautiful wild flowers in one hand, hoping his suitor would like them.<p>

When the brunette opened the door, she was grinning like crazy. She was glad Caroline wasn't in, or the blonde would mock her to death because of the goof look on her face.

- These flowers are for you, Elena. They are a very simple present, but I hope you see them as a demonstration of my affection for you.

- Oh, Elijah, I loved it! Thank you!

She embraced him and kissed his cheek. The man then offered his arm to her, inviting her for a stroll. The brunette obviously accepted.

She had been head over heels for him for a while, but didn't see it happening because of Tatia and because of the Salvatore drama she was in. Once she solved the mess inside (and Stefan solved it outside), the girl was finally sure of what she wanted.

They reached a wonderful clearing, and Elena thought it was such a romantic scenario she couldn't help but kiss the Original.

She was all for deepening the kiss, but she didn't even have time to enwrap his neck with her arms, it was already over. Elijah had broken the kiss, not wanting to go too far.

- I want you to know I respect you tremendously, Elena. I would never do anything that made you feel bad. I know how religious you are, and how much you respect God's will. You quit your life plan of devoting yourself entirely to the Lord for me, for the feelings you have for me, and I feel very blessed and grateful. So, until we are married, and our union is blessed by the Lord, you have nothing to worry about, my hands will not taint your pure body, and my lips will do nothing but to lightly caress yours with such respect not even the Lord will dare to judge you. – he tranquilized her, for the girl's despair.

Why did she tell him that? She probably slept with more people in her life than he did (human Elijah, of course, not thousand year old vampire), and yet she couldn't even french kiss him before their wedding? Oh, boy…

- Elijah, I appreciate the fact you respect me so much, but I believe your good intentions towards me. I don't fear your kisses or touches, for I know you will keep your word and marry me. I know you, men, have your needs. – she tried, hoping he'd be a little less respectful to her.

The brunette could tell him the truth, but she feared his reaction if she did. Tatia had deceived him so much he might be mad at her if she revealed she wasn't as prudish as she made it seem. Maybe after a while, after they got to know each other better, and the whole Tatia thing turned into nothing but a distant memory, she could tell him she never wanted to be a nun or whatever it was called on those times.

- Oh, no, Elena, I could never make you feel dirty in the eyes of God! Do not concern yourself about my needs, I can manage. – the man assured her with a smile.

- _You_ jerk off? – she blurted out surprised, for she couldn't picture the noble Elijah masturbating. I mean, that was the only way she imagined he'd _manage it_.

Once she realized the stupidity she had just said, she blushed like a tomato and tried to think of something to say.

- I am very sorry, lovely Elena, but I do not know what you are referring to. Jerk off? Is it some sort of activity?

The girl wanted to punch herself. Was she a moron? How could she let something like that just slip? She couldn't scold herself now, though, she had to make up something, and it had to be good.

- Well, to jerk off is an exercise you do, normally by yourself, to release the tension, to relax. It usually eases the urges as well. – she explained, blushing furiously now.

- It sounds nice. Do you do it often? – the man inquired curiously, completely unware of what she was talking about.

- Oh, yes, almost every day. – she responded with the truth, for she masturbated whenever she could, and he was always in her fantasies ever since she got there.

- Could you show me how to do it? – he asked of her, innocently.

She certainly could… But she wouldn't, not unless she wanted him to think she was a perverted woman who had lied to him pretending she was nothing but innocent, pure, and chaste.

- Maybe some other day. – she promised, wondering if he'd ever ask her again about it. Perhaps she could do some yoga thing, or pretend jerking off was a sort of meditation…

- Very well. – he simply responded with a smile.

Elena couldn't believe that. And she couldn't even try to seduce him, for the dresses there were ridiculously long, and had no cleavage. Well, she could pretend to be possessed and… No, that would be the epitome of desperation. And Elena Gilbert wasn't desperate. Not yet, at least.

If only there was some chocolate there, _she_ could manage. But there wasn't even a toothbrush, only weirdo teeth-cleaning herbs, let alone chocolate… She needed some girl talk, she only hoped her friend had gotten back from her date by then.

When she got into the hut, the brunette spotted Caroline making dinner. The blonde looked so… relaxed.

- Please, don't tell me you had sex with Klaus. – the girl pleaded.

- Well, I thought you didn't mind. I mean, you said it was okay if I… - the girl was saying but the other one cut her.

- No, it's okay. It's just… Elijah won't touch me because of that stupid thing Stefan and I said about me. You know, that I was very religious and wanted to keep my chastity for the Lord. He thinks it's a huge thing I changed my mind and gave it up on my "plan" because of him. So, he's all respectful. – she explained annoyed.

Caroline tried to remain serious, but she couldn't contain the laugh. Elena Gilbert on a sex strike against her will?

- Stop laughing, Care! It's not funny! I have the hottest man in the village as my suitor, but I can't have his hands all over me! – the brunette exclaimed exasperated.

- _I _have the hottest man in the village, 'Lena. And he put his hands all over me not even half an hour ago… - the blonde declared in a devilish tone.

- I'm not getting into this argument with you, Care. We will just have to agree to disagree.

- Fine. A shame we can't even discuss their sizes… Or who does the better oral… - the blonde provoked, still wearing the devilish smile.

- Please, don't tell me Klaus went down on you… - the girl knew she was giving what her friend wanted to keep bragging, but she was frustrated about her upcoming sex-less future.

- Yes, he did. And how he did… Had me coming three times.

Caroline knew how to be mean, Elena had almost forgotten that.

- I hate you… - she declared annoyed.

The other one laughed again, getting the brunette even more upset.

- Don't you think it's a good thing he is that in love with you as to not pressure you about sex until you get married? – the girl asked after the laughter died down.

- Of course, Care. Don't get me wrong, I feel utterly happy we are a real couple now, but his exaggerated respectful behavior only reminds me of the lie and gets me feeling bad about it. Besides, I definitely wouldn't mind some action…

- Why don't you think the lack of action is your punishment for lying, 'Lena?

- Is that supposed to make me feel better? – she inquired even more annoyed.

- At least it will help you not to feel bad about the lie, if you think you're being punished for it. – tried the other one, adding right after – Of course you could always tell him the truth…

- I thought about it, and I will do that. But I wanted to wait a while. After what Tatia did, I don't want him to feel even more deceived by me.

- Or you're afraid he might get upset and mad, and break things off.

- That too. – how did her friend know her so well?

- But tell me, 'Lena, how bad is it? I mean, how far did you go?

- Chaste kiss on the lips, and no hands anywhere.

- Well, that's bad. I wasn't expecting sex on the first real date, but at least some french kissing…

- French kissing? Not even eskimo kissing…

- Well, at least you're not alone. I don't think Stefan is getting any either. – the blonde tried to comfort her friend.

- Stefan is courting Rebekah. She is so innocent she probably doesn't even know what sex is.

- Yes, who would say Rebekah could be this innocent when human? She's not only more prudish than you… - Caroline teased, getting Elena all mad again.

- Oh, just shut up, Care!

* * *

><p>Within two weeks, Klaus' and Caroline's hut was ready, and the hybrid-to-be couldn't wait another second to marry the love of his life. He set the date as soon as he put the last piece of furniture inside the hut, having still to wait three whole days.<p>

The ceremony was simple. Caroline's dress was bought by Stefan, who also handed Klaus a good dowry, in spite of the Original's protests, and organized a small feast for family and close friends. Klaus claimed he wasn't marrying the blonde for any dowry, he just wanted her, period. The youngest Salvatore believed him, but said he'd take the gold anyway, for it could come in handy if they ever needed, after all it was about his little sister's future they were talking about.

Elena and Rebekah cried during the entire ceremony, only tears of joy, of course.

Even Mikael seemed happy, knowing his least favorite son was not a problem of his anymore. He got even happier when Stefan announced he and Rebekah were to be married in three weeks, enough time for him to finish the hut's renovation and buy some new furniture.

Soon Klaus and Caroline were in their new home. It wasn't that big, but the blonde knew she'd be very happy there.

- I can't even believe it's our home, Nik! - she exclaimed joyful.

- Maybe in a few years, love, I can renovate it and make it bigger and better for you. - he said in a loving tone.

- Big or not, this is where I want to be because you're here, Nik.

The couple grinned, and there was so much love in their eyes.

They kissed passionately, hungry for one another. After their first time, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, but couldn't actually _do it_ as many times as they wished, for they sometimes had no time and no place to have such intimate moments. But now they were married, and had their hut.

Her dress was made of white silk with few details in lace, very beautiful, but in Klaus' opinion it was just getting in his way to see and touch something infinitely more beautiful, Caroline's nude figure. Her smooth cream skin could never be compared to any kind of fabric, even the most rich and expensive one. The hybrid-to-be would never get enough of it for as long as he lived, he knew that.

Once they got rid of their clothes, they moved to what was meant to be their room. Stefan aided doing some planning, separating and isolating rooms. He wanted to make it more like the houses of the future, so they'd have more privacy.

But there was something the blonde would never thank him enough for, the bed.

He had talked to Klaus about a piece of furniture they used in their old village, and that the girl absolutely adored. The hybrid-to-be was a natural at carving and doing any kind of work with wood, so he worked hard to make her that odd furniture. The youngest Salvatore gave him all the details and helped him in any way he could. The mattress was made with an enormous piece of cloth, sewn as a giant sack, filled with a whole lot of straw. That was a courtesy of Rebekah, who was very good with needles.

Klaus was so thankful for being able to give his wife-to-be a piece of furniture she'd love, he was more than happy to make one for Stefan when he said the Original could repay him by helping him build one for himself and Rebekah.

When Caroline saw the bed, she literally jumped in joy. No more sore back from sleeping on the ground! And, of course, a comfortable place to make love to her husband!

- Oh, my God, Nik! A bed! How did you know about them?

- Stefan told me. He helped me with everything, and I am to repay him by aiding him build one for himself and Rebekah. He said it was very good for sleeping, very comfortable. Do you like it, love?

- Very much, Nik! And beds aren't just good for sleeping, they are also good for other activities... - the girl stated, desire all over her face.

- And what more could we do in them? - he asked, understanding her intentions.

The blonde laid on the bed in a sexy position, inviting him seductively.

- Come lay with me, and I'll show...

**Warning: SMUT!**

He needed no further invitation. The hybrid-to-be covered her body with his, kissing her hungrily. He massaged her breasts, her moans muffled by his mouth, for he couldn't stop kissing her.

The blonde was so overwhelmed with lust and desire for that man, she didn't want to wait any longer to have him inside her. When they were one, she felt complete, like she'd never felt with any other man.

The girl spread her legs wide for him, feeling the tip of his member at her entrance, already dripping wet.

Gosh, she was so wet for him already! Klaus could feel it and was dying to bury himself inside her, but braced himself for he knew how much women liked the kissing, the touching, and other things before the act itself.

The blonde knew he was just trying to please her by waiting a while before pushing inside, preparing her as best as he could for the sex itself. But she was ready, and she'd make sure to tell him.

- Nik, I need you now. Don't make me wait any longer, baby.

The girl then moved her hips towards his manhood, embracing him tighter and pulling him closer.

The man realized she was as anxious for him as he was for her. So he started to penetrate her slowly, making sure she was comfortable during the process. Caroline only moaned, and he knew she was enjoying it, which made him relax a bit.

Once he was inside her, the Original began moving, first at a slow pace, speeding it up gradually. They kissed, and moaned, and caressed each other the entire time.

- I'm close, Nik. Come with me. - she asked, moaning loud.

Caroline didn't need to ask twice, when Klaus felt her walls clench around him, he came with her, their bodies in complete synchrony as they orgasmed together.

**END OF SMUT!**

Afterwards, they were breathing heavily, covered in sweat. The couple smiled foolishly at each other. Klaus rested his head on Caroline's chest, and she stroked his hair lightly, running her fingers lazily through his dark blonde hair. He only held her tight, feeling utterly blessed to have found such a woman. That was pure Heaven for him.

- I like the bed a lot, sweetheart. - he declared, making her giggle.

- I told you you'd see how useful a bed is...

They remained in that sweet embrace for a while, until they felt the urge to love each other again. After all, the night is young...

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, only a few days before Stefan and Rebekah's wedding, Caroline got herself feeling really sick. She wouldn't hold anything in her stomach, and Klaus got worried about her, suggesting she paid a visit to Esther to check on her health.<p>

The both of them had been really busy lately, their honeymoon stage and their siblings' wedding were taking all their time. The blonde postponed the visit for as long as she could, in the end claiming she'd prefer to see Ayanna, for she already knew the witch for a long time. That was a lie, of course, but she didn't want to be examined by the Original witch.

She knocked on Ayanna's hut, and the witch opened it, not looking very friendly.

- You and your friends do not make my life any easier, child. - she scolded, and the blonde got very puzzled, for she didn't know why the woman was accusing them like that.

- I don't understand, Ayanna. We have been living our lives, like you said we should. None of this will have consequences anyway.

- But you had to marry Niklaus, child? For the love of the Holy, I said you should manage to survive in here, not build a family!

The girl got even more confused. Why was the witch so mad?

- I didn't build a family, I just got married!

- You have a husband and a child, that's a family by definition!

A child? Had Ayanna lost it completely?

- What child? I can't even have children, my kind can't procreate!

- Your kind? As in, human? - the woman asked in irony - Not only you can, you ARE with child!

Caroline was dumbstruck. How? One thing was to be back as a human, since vampires didn't yet exist, but to be pregnant? What about the "no consequences" talk?

- I can't be! Ayanna, you said nothing that happened here would affect the future! You said that was basically the point of the spell you placed when we arrived here! A child will definitely affect everything when we get back home! - then the blonde had a sudden worry - What will happen to the baby, then? It will stay here, and it's gonna be as if it had never existed? - she conjectured, desperation in her voice - Or you'll send us back during my pregnancy, and I'll get back childless, like I had... - the girl found it hard to say, hoping that wouldn't be the case - aborted it?

Ayanna shook her head in disbelief. Were those children so foolish as to not know the difference between not affect what had already taken place in the time before theirs, and affect their own time, a time they were still living and building?

- First, the spell would conserve what had happened already before YOUR time. A child will not affect the past, it will affect your present and future, therefore it's not breaking any rules, for it's not changing what's already written. Second, I'd never send you during your pregnancy, in your time, you belong to a kind that can't procreate, so you wouldn't be able to hold it. Third, this child is a new person which never existed in this time, it doesn't belong here, you'll have to take it with you to your time.

Caroline sighed in relief, it was like a heavy weight had been taken off her chest. She hadn't even got used to the idea of being pregnant, but the possibility of something bad happening to her child already frightened her like nothing ever had before.

- Because of you, - the witch continued, annoyed - I will need to gather more magic, for there will be a new person to transport. So, you'll spend a bit more time in here. Thankfully, not much more. Understand, child, to send back three is hard enough, four is going to push me even more. I will not risk dying to send you back, so no more children, do you hear me? And you cannot stay here indefinitely, if you're here, with time, it would be like you had never existed, and then, YES, there would be a massive confusion between past and present, affecting everyone you know!

The blonde was still struggling with the idea of being pregnant, but managed to get the message. She thanked Ayanna and apologized, she had no idea there could be this kind of consequence from their actions there!

When she was on her way back home, she couldn't help but smile lightly. In a really messed up confused way, she had wished kinda right. If she could wish for anything, that's what she would have wished for probably, to be a mother. Not that she couldn't adopt as a vampire, but the pregnancy experience, that she'd never have. Now, thanks to the accidental wish, she would experience that, a chance she had lost when she was turned into a vampire.

The blonde had to tell Elena and Stefan right away, though, passing Ayanna's message to them. One, they could have children, even the former vampires, now human. Two, tiny as a baby was, it was one more person to transport back, therefore required more magic, and the witch warned she might not be strong enough if she needed to send more people.

She knocked at Stefan's and Elena's door. The brunette opened it, happy to see her friend. After they talked about how they were doing, Caroline decided it was time to spill the beans:

- 'Lena, there's something else I need to tell you.

- What, Care? Already tired of married life? - the other one joked.

- No. I am... pregnant.

The brunette dropped the cup she was holding.

- Pregnant as in... knocked up? - it was a stupid question but the girl was astonished.

- Yes, as in with child.

While Elena was still too shocked to talk, Caroline told her about her meeting with Ayanna. The other girl listened to everything attentively, only nodding. When the blonde was done, all she managed to say was "wow".

- We have to tell Stefan! He's marrying Rebekah in three days, and, obviously, they are gonna have sex!

- Where is he, 'Lena?

- He's at work, Care, but he's coming for lunch.

- Oh, my God! Lunch! I have to get home to make lunch for Nik! - the girl remembered, as a married woman, she had her duties.

- Let's make it this way, I'll tell Stefan, and you go home cook for your husband. And, of course, you have to tell Klaus too, and I think it would be better if he thought he was the first one receiving the big news. After all, he's the father, he should have priority. I'll tell Stefan to pretend not to know about it until you guys do the big announcement for the family, okay?

Caroline smiled to her friend, always cool and calm. She even had the insight of pretending Klaus was the first to know, for that would be the logical thing in a situation like that.

- And Care, congratulations! - she hugged the blonde tight - I know the thing you mourned the most about becoming a vampire was the fact you'd never get pregnant and live the experience, and now you get to do it. Of course, you might not feel prepared, you're still very young, but this is a chance in a million for you, and I know, in spite of everything, you must be very happy.

- I'm not gonna lie, I am. Thanks, Elena, you're the best!

- I just try to be a good friend, that's all. Though I sense a problem coming for you in the future, after all, Mr. Psycho Original Hybrid will still be the daddy of your baby...

- I will deal with that when the time comes. Besides, he'll have no memory of what happened in here, maybe I won't have to deal with anything!

The girls waved goodbye, and Caroline went on her way. She hoped Nik got as happy as she was with the big news!

The blonde prepared a great lunch, waiting anxiously for him to get home. The man had barely placed one foot on the doorstep, the girl launched herself in his arms, kissing him passionately.

- To what do I owe the pleasure of such warm welcome? - the hybrid-to-be grinned, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

- I have fantastic news, Nik.

- I'm hearing, love.

What was so good to make his Caroline so ecstatic?

- I am with child, Nik. We're having a baby!

- Already? - was all that left his mouth.

- Well, I did the math, and I guess it happened the first time we made love. I am about six weeks pregnant.

She couldn't contain her joy. Now it had sunk in, she was delighted! The girl noticed, though, that he didn't seem that happy, something was bothering him.

- What is it, baby? - she asked concerned.

- It's nothing really, love. These are fantastic news. I'm sure my family, except for Father, of course, will be thrilled.

Caroline sensed something when he mentioned Mikael. Oh, no, he couldn't possibly be thinking...

- Do you fear becoming like him to your child? Is that it?

- You know what they say, children end up becoming like their parents, even when they swear they won't. - he confessed sorrowful.

- You'll never become like him, I won't let you. Trust me, Nik.

- But I don't know how to be a good father, Caroline. All I've ever known about fatherhood is what Father has shown me, and you've seen how awful it is.

- Then you know exactly how to be a good father, Nik. - she said confident, grinning - Just do the opposite of what he did and does to you. For instance, don't beat up your child, hug them.

He smiled at her sweet, innocent logic.

- Trust me when I say you won't become like Mikael. I _know_ you'll be an excellent father. I wouldn't have picked any other man to be the father of my child, Nik. - she caressed his face gently, pulling him to a kiss afterwards.

Once they parted, the blonde beauty thought he seemed to feel better about it, and started day dreaming about their baby:

- Oh, Nik, the baby will have your blue eyes and your dimples. But I do hope he or she inherits my sense of humor, because you're too serious sometimes!

Klaus chuckled. He disagreed with her that he didn't have a good sense of humor, but couldn't deny hers was way lighter than his. He definitely hoped the baby had Caroline's ways, she always looked so cheerful and full of life, and any father would want his child to be joyful.

- Do you think it will a boy or a girl, sweetheart?

- I don't care, as long as he or she is born healthy. But I have this mother feeling it will be a boy, Nik.

- Oh, that's unfortunate, my love, I was hoping we'd have a girl, and she'd look just like you, an angel fallen from Heaven.

- I'm not sure, it could a girl.

- But these mother feelings shouldn't be ignored. They say the mother knows.

The girl put her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her, touching his forehead with hers lightly.

- Well, if that's the case, I guess it's a boy. A boy who will look just like you. With the beautiful blue eyes and the adorable dimples I was hoping for. - she then kissed his eyes and his cheeks, on the exact spot where his dimples were, all very slowly, moving to his mouth afterwards.

The man kissed her fondly. He put his hands on her still flat belly, kneeling down in front of her right after to kiss her where there would be a baby bump in a few months. He whispered tenderly to her stomach:

- Hey, sweetheart, I can't wait for you to get out of there. Papa loves you very much.

After what he had heard from her, Klaus knew he had nothing to fear. If she believed in him that much, if she was so sure he'd be a good father, then he would. He'd have her to help, to shed some light in his life, during his darkest moments. Mikael had done so much harm already, he wouldn't let him ruin that either. No, he'd love his child as much as he loved that wonderful woman he had been blessed with.

Caroline felt a happy tear rolling down her cheek. The only unfortunate thing about it was that he probably wouldn't be a father for long. Although, at least he wouldn't feel the pain of losing them, since it would be like they had never existed. And the baby would be too little to feel the separation as well, even if he or she missed having a dad in their life, inquiring about him later on. She, however, would miss him dearly, much more than she ever imagined she'd miss Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**How do you like the news, guys? A lot of ppl were asking about babies, and I kept making the poker face but I had it all planned! ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh, and any suggestions for names? I haven't picked the baby name yet, so if you know of names you think would seem nice, tell me!**

**Thanks for all the comments, faves, and follows! You have been incredibly amazing to me!**

**XOXO**

**# To JMHUW:**

Hi! Well, Rebekah was more than tired of Tatia making a fool of her brothers. I figured if it was my brother, I wouldn't be opposed as well. And Rebekah is good natured and a very sweet girl. And yes! Elijah finally saw the light! But I think he was just trying to do what he thought it was right. He had given the wench his word, so… But now he's all Elena's!

Thanks for commenting! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)

**# To Skyeward MusicLover:**

Thanks! It was more than time Elijah saw her true colors. I'm glad you enjoyed the Elejah moment, I think they are a lot like each other, if they were ever a couple in the show, I believe they'd get along very well (I'm talking about Elena in seasons 1-3, of course).

Thank you for the comment! :)

**# To jessnicole:**

Thank you for the comment! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)

**# To MrsIzzyBlack:**

I'm taking Elejah to a fun route for now. We'll have some Klaroline's and Stebekah's storylines development on the next chapters. Elejah's wedding is gonna take a bit (for reasons I cannot share – spoiler!), but it will make sense why I have to slow them down, and have Elena pulling the hair out of her head because Elijah is a gentleman and half. Thanks for commenting! :D

**# To JessiePie6:**

No need to be sorry, I'm really glad to read your review, really. Elena will pay for that lie (but just a bit), because Elijah is a gentleman, and will be so respectful to her! You can imagine the despair a girl would feel dating a guy like Elijah but not being able to do more than holding hands and chastely kissing him!

Thank you for the comment! :D

**# To BrookeMellark:**

Hello! Well, I think part of what you wanted it's in this chapter… I have plans for all of them, just wait a bit and you'll see. Hope you'll like it!

Thanks for commenting! :)

**# To elietkaterina:**

I do love them too! I truly believe they fit together, they're a lot like each other. I think they'd be that kind of couple that never fights, because their minds are alike. Besides, they're both understanding, and would do anything for their loved ones. A match made in Heaven!

Thank you for commenting! :D

**# To Nath W. Malfoy:**

I'm glad you liked it! And yes, finally! Elijah dumped Tatia, and is courting Elena for real now! I hope you like what I have planned for them!

Thank you for the comment! :)

**# To Lavanya****:**

Thank you! And please, don't even remember me what has been done to Elena's character lately. Have you seen the 1st and 2nd eps of this new season? I won't spoil, but they are getting her to be even worse… I really loved her selflessness, the way she was willing to do anything for the sake of her loved ones… Now she's a well of me, me, me, me. Seriously, I'm starting to feel sorry for Alaric (who's always around her like a babysitter of sorts).

Thanks for commenting! My Elena will definitely be inspired in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd season Elena. :)

**# To Klaroline-lovegames:**

Thank you! Hope you enjoy what I have planned for all of them!

Thank you for the comment! :D

**# To Kaeler****:**

Thanks! Klaus and Caroline got married this chapter I just posted (chapter XIV), but Elejah wedding will take a while because I have different plans for them. But I think the wait will be worth it! About the babies, well, this chapter says a bit about it.

Thanks for commenting! :D

**# To xxelaurasmilexx:**

Thank you! I'm so happy you're enjoying it! And yes, there was Klaroline wedding, but I think that wasn't the most exciting Klaroline moment, right?

Elijah and Elena are so alike I just couldn't help it but see them as one of those couples that would get along so well. They'd rarely fight (if they ever did), and they'd be that steady couple with a healthy relationship every couple would aim to be.

Stebekah is a side couple in this fic, but I've read some fics with this ship, and I think they're adorable together. It just seemed natural for me to include them.

Kennet (Kol and Bonnie are Kennet, right? I think it's better than Konnie, anyways…) is a ship I'm not opposed to. I've read some fics with the ship but Kol and Bonnie won't be as big in my story. If I ever go there, I think I'd mention them.

And no, you don't talk too much, you just did exactly what I ask for in reviews, you gave your impressions on the story. And I read it with a big smile on my face, you seem like a very fun and joyful person. :)

Your English is very good, had no problem understanding it!

Don't say sorry for the long review, I really enjoyed it! :D

Thank you for taking the time to comment, that was an amazing review that made my day!

**# To bulldozed88:**

My consultant, my advisor, my savior! I'm afraid I will have to bother you at some point again, especially concerning Elejah (I have some plans, but I'm a bit insecure when it comes to Elejah – I need an Elejah expert), I don't want them to get OOC (not too much at least… Because my Elena, compared to the Elena in the show now is completely OOC).

I love how ppl love babies, because I love them too! We'll have a Klaroline baby for sure (it was in this chapter), and it was explained what will happen with the child. About other babies, I'm not spoiling it! ;)

I love the friendship between Stefan and the girls, I think that's how it should be.

Thanks for always stopping by to comment, you're awesome! :D

**# To remeyqueen74:**

Thank you! That was lovely! I hope you like what I have planned!

Thanks for commenting! :D

**# To RleFay:**

Thanks for stopping by now and commenting! About the article, I thought she raised interesting points.

I do think they have been treating Caroline poorly on TVD lately. She barely shows her face in some eps! She didn't have a storyline of her own last season, she was just there. Sad but true.

About her moving to NOLA, I wouldn't be opposed as long as they managed to do it naturally. Don't get me wrong, I think she's Klaus' match, but I don't want her to be used as a device to get the ratings up if ever they need to have more viewers. If they go there, they have to be sure of what they are doing (because I think there will be no turning back if they do it), and they better do it right.

I've seen some ppl shipping Klayley a lot lately (most of them claim they have a baby, they're both hybrids, they'd be a perfect family, and so it goes). Maybe they're taking that route, who knows… I'm completely against the idea because she's with Elijah. It was already bad enough she hooked up with Klaus, and then got involved with his brother, but considering there were no feelings between Hayley and Klaus, I accepted it. The last thing I want is yet another love triangle with brothers. If she hooks up Klaus again, oh, boy… I'm only saying it because they keep hinting Klayley just to test the waters (they already had Klaus saying she was a "queen" twice). I will officially quit the show if they have this TVD love triangle w/ brothers 2.0 happening. Seriously. TVD was enough (Is the triangle the only shape they know?).

Anyway, I think Klaus and Caroline haven't found anyone else yet because it just didn't happen. It wasn't lack of trying, it was lack of chemistry. I do think they will try Carenzo (maybe even Steroline), and Klayley (Please no! But they've been hinting it so bad lately I'm kinda fearing it). They never managed to find anyone for Klaus and Caroline that had Klaroline's chemistry. They really created a monster when they put these two together. But they will try, and once they find it, I don't think Klaroline has a chance (they don't seem to want Klaroline at all, all they've ever done concerning Klaroline was out of pure pressure – I even read Narducci completely shut down any Klaroline possibility).

I think if they did it right, it would be really good for Caroline to move over to TO. She'd have a storyline of her own, she'd have the space she deserves (she's been terribly neglected lately), and the best of everything, she'd grow so much as a character, because there would be room for it. Sometimes, when they don't know what to do with her, they revert her to the former dumb blonde self she was in season 1. I've seen it happen last season and didn't like it. Her character showed amazing growth over the seasons, and it's not fair they do that.

These are my impressions on Caroline moving over to TO. If you want to talk some more, discuss it further, PM me and feel completely free to say whatever you want concerning the subject (or any other you feel like). I'm all ears. Any other articles, please send me, I'll love to read them!

Thank you for the comment (and for the article, I think the author was spot on)! :D


	17. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER XV**

**Author's note:**

**Friday update! Have an awesome weekend!**

**Lots of Stebekah this chapter for the fans of the ship (and Stebekah smute)! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Elena told Stefan everything as soon as he stepped in the hut. The boy got as surprised as the girls, for he had no idea they could procreate, they were human again, yes, but just while they were there, their true nature was still vampire.<p>

Besides, Ayanna had told them no future changing consequences would take place, and that, definitely, would change it all. Of course, after the brunette explained the whole thing, he saw the logic behind it.

An idea started to cook in the youngest Salvatore's mind. That could be his only chance of becoming a father other than adopting. He had nothing against adopting children, he was all for it, but he couldn't help the pleasant thought of creating a new being with his eyes and Bekah's smile. The fruit of their love.

When the announcement of Caroline's pregnancy happened, everyone (except Mikael, obviously) was thrilled. Rebekah started to day dream about her little nephew or niece, claiming she'd spoil the child rotten, for she adored children. Stefan felt an even stronger urge to have a baby with her.

With the wedding approaching, the boy was getting a little obsessed by it. Besides, how would he be able to help impregnating his wife? Would he refuse her? He could ask her to do the math, and they could do it only during her safe days, but what excuse would he tell her to make such odd request? And doing it only on the safe days was no guarantee she wouldn't get knocked up, many children were born that way, it was basically the least effective contraceptive method _ever_.

Decided to plead his case with Ayanna, he talked to the girls, getting their support. If the witch could take one more person, even if they had to stay a little longer, maybe Stefan could have his little bundle of joy.

The three of them walked to the witch's hut, trying to come up with convincing reasons to tell her.

They hadn't even knocked yet when they saw Ayanna opening the door, looking even more displeased than the last time Caroline had seen her.

- Don't even start, children!

How did she know everything even before they had the chance to open their mouth? Those spirits of hers kept her more updated than People Magazine…

- But Ayanna, what am I gonna tell my wife? And pulling it out or only doing it on safe days are very poorly effective contraceptive methods! - the boy started his rehearsed speech.

- I could prepare a potion to prevent pregnancy, if that's the only problem. - the witch responded, killing his best arguments.

- But Rebekah would be the one to take the potion, right? - Elena inquired, trying to help Stefan.

The witch nodded, annoyed.

- How is he convincing her to do it? What reason will he give her for not wanting children? If they had one though, he could say they should wait a while before having another not to overload Rebekah with two small children to take care of at the same time. - the brunette finished her line of thought.

- And he can't have children in our time! As I said last time I came here, our kind can't procreate! - the blonde declared, giving her contribution to the boy's case.

Ayanna looked at Stefan's pleading eyes, and took pity on him. What kind of species would be created in the future that wouldn't be able to procreate? And how did they manage to multiply, anyway? That was none of her business, though. She didn't want more information than absolutely necessary. What she knew for sure was that the boy was now human, a species which could reproduce, so none of nature's rules would be broken if he had a child there. But would she be strong enough to send five people?

- I will consult the spirits, for I do not know if I will have the strength to send that many people back, and, as I said, I will not die transporting you to your time just because you decided you wanted to have babies in here! - she then turned her back to them and entered in what seemed to be her bedroom.

Around twenty minutes later, the three biting their nails waiting for Ayanna's answer, the witch returned.

- The spirits said my power's limit would allow me to send only one more person besides the three of you and the Caroline's baby. I will grant you this, one more child. But only one! If you have more children, they will stay, and it will be as if they had never existed, do you understand me? - the three nodded, relieved with her positive response - I will need to gather more magic to transport five people, so you will have the time to have more children, but don't even think about it! If needed, ask me for the potion! And before you say anything, I don't care what excuse you will give to your spouses!

Stefan had a smile from ear to ear. A child with his beautiful Rebekah, what a joy! He kissed the witch's hand, making her a little uncomfortable with such display of emotion.

They thanked Ayanna effusively and left her hut happy to hell! Stefan would get married on the very next day and, in no time, would be a daddy!

* * *

><p>Caroline was still day dreaming about their babies when she entered her hut, finding a shy Rebekah sitting there.<p>

- Bekah! What are you doing here? I hope you weren't waiting for a long time!

- I wanted to talk to you in private, without Nik around.

The blonde got a little concerned with that. Why couldn't Nik know about it?

- Tell me, then, Bekah. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can find a way around it. - she reassured the other one.

- Well, you're my only married close friend, I mean, you're already my sister, for you're married to my brother. And... - her embarrassment was palpable - Mother already told me what would happen in my wedding night. She said I'd know how children are made. She didn't give any details, though, she said I'd find out. But I'm nervous, Caroline. Mother said it would hurt at first, but that I'd end up enjoying it. How could I enjoy something painful? I don't understand it! And why would it be painful? _What_ exactly is there that would put me through pain? I want to have children, but not if it's painful! And since you're pregnant, you've gone through the experience, you know how it is. So, could you help me?

"Oh, boy, I can't believe this...", Caroline thought, her hands on her face. She had never had "the birds and the bees talk" with anyone, but was about to have it with the Original blonde!

- I won't lie to you, Bekah, it hurts a little, indeed. - and how well she remembered, having her cherry popped for the _second_ time in her life not that long ago - But it gets really good after the pain is gone, so good you'll want to do it all the time! - the girl declared with a devilish smile - And the pain only happens in your first time, after it, no more pain ever! But since you don't even know the basics, I'll have to explain it all to you.

The other one simply nodded. She had no idea what her sister-in-law was referring to.

- Okay, Bekah. Have you ever seen a naked man?

The Original opened her eyes wide. A naked man?

- Obviously not, Caroline! That's sinful!

- Okay, okay. Let's take it slow. - she breathed deep before continuing - Men and women have private parts, you know that, right? - the girl nodded - Your private part is the hole from where your blood period come out, you knew that, right? - another nod - But do you know there's a barrier inside this hole, which states that you're pure, that you had never been with a man before?

Rebekah frowned. She was always hearing her father talk about purity, and she knew it had something to do with letting a man touch them, especially in no clothes. She had also heard a pure woman would bleed on her first night with her husband, and that blood would attest she was a virgin, but that was basically all she knew.

- That's why women bleed on their first night with a man, because of this barrier?

- Yes. When the barrier is broken, we bleed. And since once it's broken it's gone, we only bleed on the first night.

- Did you bleed a lot, Caroline? - she asked frightened of bleeding out during her wedding night.

- I bled normally. It's not much blood, Bekah, just a bit.

- How is it broken? If it's inside my hole, is Stefan putting something inside it?

The Original was a bright girl, Caroline had to admit it, she had just asked the right question, spot on.

- Yes, he will. See, a man's private part is the shape of... - the blonde looked around and saw some sausages on what would be her kitchen counter - ...a sausage. And he will put it in your womanhood, which is a name for your hole. Manhood or member are terms used to designate a man's private part.

A sausage? How would he stick that in such a tiny hole? That's what Rebekah was thinking, worried.

- But my _womanhood_ is little, and his _manhood_, if it's like a sausage, is big. How is it going to fit? Oh, my God, don't try to spare me, Caroline, it's going to hurt like hell, isn't it? - the girl was almost crying.

- No, no, no, Bekah! Your hole expands to accommodate his member! It just hurts a little because it's the first time it will expand and because of the barrier in the middle of the way, your virginity. Once it's in, and the pain ceases, it gets good, I promise! And Stefan will know what to do to make you enjoy it. He's not that inexperienced.

- He's been with other women? - the girl inquired, a little jealous.

Caroline didn't want to cause any fight between a couple that would get married in 24 hours, so she said a white lie.

- I don't know, but I do know men talk about it way more than women do. - "at least in this time, I guess..." - He must have gotten advice from friends, I'm sure. Just follow his lead, and don't be scared, you'll like it. I know I do! - the blonde declared with a mischievous grin.

Rebekah got calmer, but the other girl could see she was still nervous.

- Bekah, listen. - she then held the Original's hand kindly - Stefan loves you very much, I'm sure you're aware of that, aren't you? Do you think he'd do anything that would put you through an unbearable pain?

- Of course not. It's just that... I love him so much, Caroline. I want to please him, to do my duty as a wife, and to give him children.

- And you will. What you're going to do with him tomorrow night has many names, some of them awful, but there's a term I deem as my favorite, "to make love". You and Stefan will make love, Bekah, because you love each other, and your children will come from that love.

The other one grinned, feeling much better. The blonde finally sensed her mission had been accomplished. Rebekah was such a good girl, so sweet and innocent, she was curious as to how she became the She-Devil she was in the present.

As she waved goodbye to her soon-to-be sister-in-law, the blonde crossed her fingers for the couple to have an amazing first night.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Rebekah got married in style, for Mikael decide to spare no expenses marrying his only daughter. The girl's wedding dress was gorgeous, made of a fine expensive fabric.<p>

The youngest Salvatore couldn't stop smiling. He had fallen madly in love with his wife-to-be and couldn't wait to make her his.

Caroline had told him about her talk with Rebekah. She didn't give him any details, though, just said she had told Bekah the basics, claiming she was only telling him that for him to be extra careful with his bride, once she was not only virgin, but as naive and innocent as one could be. She hadn't even seen a man naked yet, having no clue of how man's parts looked like!

The boy understood, guaranteeing he'd be nothing but careful and patient with her.

Mikael threw a huge wedding party, which lasted the entire afternoon and part of the evening. He had invited the entire village basically, but they all knew he was just showing off. He was still the same douchebag, of course, and, at one point, after lots of drinks, declared, "Two of my children are married already, now there's only four more to go!". Elena and Caroline rolled her eyes hard.

Elijah looked around, watching how happy his sister was with Stefan. Then, he saw Klaus and Caroline, two lovebirds. His brother had one of his hands in his wife stomach, kissing her lightly. He glanced at Elena, dancing with his little brother Henrik, laughing while spinning the boy around. She was so beautiful, and so kind and gentle. His feelings for her only grew each passing day, and he couldn't wait to make her his wife.

The Original had already gathered enough money to build himself and his suitor a small hut. Maybe it was time for him to propose to her. I mean, he wouldn't be able to give her much, and she definitely deserved the best, but he didn't want to wait to marry her.

He would propose to her, the man made up his mind, and the sooner the better.

* * *

><p>Once the party was over, Stefan took his wife to his newly renewed hut. They would have their own room (with a bed, courtesy of Klaus), and Elena would have hers. He even made the walls thicker, careful not to bother the brunette with... undesirable noises.<p>

Rebekah was so nervous. According to what Caroline had told her, Stefan would put his... _thing_ inside her. She just wondered how much that would hurt. The girl then had a doubt, would they have to be completely naked for that, or should she wear the night gown? And what about him, she'd see his _thing_, or he'd just stick it in, and then cover it after they were done? And _when_ they'd be done?

The Original saw the bed. She had helped Klaus make one for himself and Caroline, and Stefan had asked her brother to aid him to make one for them as well. Why did he want that so bad to sleep in? Nik had confessed it was a very good furniture to have, but she had her doubts. It didn't seem that useful, nor that comfortable.

- Princess, - called Stefan, grinning at her - I know you're probably nervous, and so am I. I assure you we don't have to do anything tonight if you're not feeling comfortable. - he then held her by her waist and kissed her tenderly.

- I don't know what to do, Stefan, my dear. I want you to make me a woman, it's just... be patient with me, alright?

- Of course, princess. I'd never hurt you, you know that, right?

The girl nodded.

- I love you very much, Bekah.

- I love you, too, my dear.

The couple kissed passionately, like they had never kissed before. The boy was careful not to scare her, sliding his tongue gently in her mouth, as if asking for permission. The Original blonde thought that was a little odd, but didn't question, just followed his lead. Soon, she realized why he did that, it felt really good, indeed.

They spent a while kissing. The youngest Salvatore then moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking her there. The girl felt a heat in her body she had never felt in her life. Suddenly, she wanted him to put his hands on her, everywhere.

**Warning: SMUT!**

He proceeded to unlace her dress, very slowly, making sure to give her time to say it if she wasn't feeling ready for him to see her nude.

The girl felt anxiety taking over her. No one, except her mother, had seen her naked. But he was her husband, they were supposed to have complete intimacy, right?

Once the unlacing was undone, before sliding the dress down, Stefan stepped away from her a bit, holding her face in his hands.

- Princess, are you feeling comfortable? If you want to, I can take off my clothes, so you wouldn't be the first to be nude.

The prospect of seeing his naked figure made her blush furiously, even more than the thought of her husband seeing her nude body.

- It's fine. You can take it off.

He put his hands back on her shoulders, sliding down her white dress little by little. Once it was on the floor, he stared at her beautiful figure.

Of course he had seen her with no clothes before, they had dated on the 20's, but that Rebekah was so different, so pure, she didn't remind him in the slightest the girl he had had a thing with in the 20's. That Bekah was fierce and seductive, there was a malice in her ways human Rebekah didn't possess. His wife was as innocent as one could be.

- You are gorgeous, princess. I am a very lucky man to have such stunning wife.

The Original blushed even more, if that was possible. He made her feel a woman, not a girl.

Stefan started to remove his own clothes right after, very slowly as well, letting her watch and satiate her curiosity on the man's body.

She observed while he pulled of his shirt, and then his pants. That was when she saw the... _member_, as Caroline had called it. It looked stiff, and it was huge! That wasn't going to fit in her!

When he notice her wide eyes to his penis, he had to contain a chuckle. He wondered what was going through her mind...

- Princess, what are thinking? If you have any doubts about what we're doing tonight, don't be shy, just ask me, okay?

He then approached her, but she stepped away from him, still impressed by his _size_.

- I'm just a little surprised by your... _manhood_. It's quite big.

The boy laughed lightly. His wasn't the smallest, but it wasn't the biggest either.

- We don't have to do it tonight. We can do other things that won't include my _manhood_ going inside you. - he tranquilized her.

- Other things? - she inquired, gathering the courage to get near him.

- Huh-hum. Would you like me to show you?

Rebekah nodded and got close to him again. He held her and kissed her, laying her gently on the bed. They kept kissing and caressing each other lightly, until they were more relaxed. The boy sucked her neck, the way he had done earlier, but didn't stop there, and went down, sucking and nibbling on her breasts, first the left, then the right one. She couldn't help but moan, that was really nice, and made her feel even more hot on the inside.

The youngest Salvatore got back to her neck, kissing it, while his hand slid to her core. He had barely touched her there, careful not to make any sudden moves that could scare her, when she shut her legs closed, sitting down, tense.

- You want us to stop and go to sleep, princess? - he asked, not wanting to do anything she wasn't ready for.

- I'm sorry, dear. You just startled me, that's all. - she stated, kissing him afterwards, getting them back into the mood.

Once more, he slid his hand and tried to caress her intimately. That time, she let him, and he noted she was a little wet already. The boy massaged her clit gently, hearing her moan softly.

He kept doing that until he heard her moans get louder, and her cunt get wetter. He intensified the moves, using the other hand to caress one of her breasts. He even thought of sucking them, but figured it would be better if he focused on her facial expressions to see if she was truly feeling comfortable.

Rebekah had never felt something like that before. She felt a heat shooting through her whole body. The feeling got even more intense with time, and the girl felt like she'd explode, but not a bad kind of explosion, a good one, one she actually wanted to feel.

Stefan knew she was close, and by the look on her face, she had no idea of what was happening, everything about her reactions seemed instinctive. He couldn't disappoint his wife, could he? He got his hand to do ferocious moves to wrap it up with style.

The girl moaned real loud, her hips moving unconsciously with his hand. She was unaware of what was leading her to do that, she just felt like doing it, wanting to increase the pleasurable sensations she was feeling.

After a while, the explosion happened, and Rebekah felt a really strong and intense wave of pleasure shooting through her entire body. She couldn't help the loud scream that left her lips. She even felt lightheaded afterwards.

The Salvatore rode her orgasm, very much pleased with himself. He not only managed to get her more comfortable, but got her to come as well. Also, and mainly, he had showed her pain was not the point of that night, on the contrary, they would have a lot of fun, pleasurable fun.

The girl felt a little out of breath, her chest going up and down fast. She lifted her head and stared at her smiling husband.

- Is that how I'm going to feel with you inside me? - she inquired, still breathing heavily.

- Well, at first, it will be uncomfortable, maybe even a little painful, for it's your first time. But after a while, the pain will be gone, and, yes, you will feel like this again.

That was basically what Caroline had told her, it would hurt at first, then it would get really good. And, God, how good was that!

Rebekah's curiosity was growing so much it was beginning to overcome her anxiety. She caught herself wanting to feel her husband's _thing_ inside her.

Stefan didn't want to push her, though. The last thing he wanted was to traumatize his virgin wife on their wedding night!

- Princess, do you want to go any further? If you wish to stop now, we could always go to sleep and continue tomorrow night. - the boy offered in a kind tone.

The girl felt touched by his thoughtfulness. She felt very blessed for having such caring man as husband. The Original knew he'd never hurt her, they loved each other. Her mother only scared her by telling she'd feel pain. On that precise moment, though, she was sure she wanted him to make her his woman. And no pain would cower her anymore.

- My dear husband, you're too kind. I do not know what I did to deserve such a man as yourself! If you still feel like being patient with me, I would like you to continue, please. I want you to make me a woman tonight, your woman.

Stefan smiled at her, noting a little of the 1000 year old Rebekah in her wife. There was the bravery he remembered in her!

He gently laid her again, kissing her passionately. The boy touched her intimacy once more, stimulating her. She was still wet from her orgasm, but he intended to get her feeling turned on again. Besides, he'd push one or two fingers inside her before he could penetrate her, already a little stretched, she might feel less discomfort.

The Original felt him stick one finger inside her, but she was so slippery, and in such pleasure, she didn't even mind. She only minded the delightful sensation building inside her body once again, making her moan and shiver. She didn't even mind the second, even though there was a burning when it entered her.

When the youngest Salvatore believed she was as ready as she could be (considering she was a virgin), he withdrew his fingers and covered her body with his, kissing her again. The boy positioned himself between her legs, careful to support his weight with his elbows, and not on her. It was already going to be difficult, imagine if she felt crushed...

- How are you feeling, princess? - he inquired, a bit worried.

- I'm fine. Anxious, but fine. You can keep going, my dear. - she tried to seem as cool as possible. After all, the pain was just temporary, and wouldn't last long, right?

- I'm going to push it in, little by little, very slowly. At any time, if you want me to stop, just say so, okay?

She nodded. He caressed her face lightly, smiling to reassure her. Stefan then began to penetrate her, inch by inch, with all the patience he possessed and more.

He hadn't even inserted the tip when saw her face contort into a painful expression. The boy had to stop for a moment, not wanting to hurt her. After a while, he continued to penetrate her, always very slowly. Every time she winced in pain, he'd stop to give her some time.

When he reached her hymen, he knew that would be the worst moment.

- I've reached your virginity, princess. I will have to push a little harder to break through it. Are you ready for it? We can still stop if you want to. - he told her, making sure to let her know they didn't have to do anything she wasn't ready for.

As if she'd ask him to stop at that point! They were in the middle of the way already, there was no way in hell she'd quit it then!

- Make me your woman, my dear. I'm ready, I think I've always been, for you're the man I waited for my whole life.

They kissed tenderly. Stefan then gave a small push, which was not enough to break her hymen. She winced a little, holding him tighter. He tried it again, but a bit harder, and that did it, allowing him to finish the penetration. Completely inside of her, he stood still, giving her time to adjust to his size, getting used to the feeling of his manhood inside her.

Rebekah couldn't deny that hurt a little, indeed. She wasn't able to contain the small scream, shutting her eyes in a painful expression. Stefan caressed her face, as if trying to say 'I'm sorry'.

- Are you okay, Bekah? - he inquired, still inside her - Tell me when you think I can move, alright?

She simply nodded. After a while, the girl told him she thought the pain had ceased a little. Stefan then began to move slowly, careful not hurt her.

After a while at slow pace, he sped it up a little when noticed the moves were smoother, a sign she was much more slippery and adjusted to him. He kissed her and sucked her neck the entire time, wanting to make her feel good.

When her heard soft moans coming out of her mouth, he knew he was doing something right. He picked up her legs and asked her to encircle his waist with them. It was time for him to use his century and a half of sexual experience. Holding her hips at a certain angle, he started to thrust deep, aiming for her sweet spot.

The Original blonde felt a new kind of pleasure when he began to move again in that different position. She let out a loud moan, watching a grin appear on her husband's face. He just knew he had hit it, feeling proud of himself.

The moves got faster and deeper. Rebekah thought she was going to faint with so much pleasure. She realized she wasn't going to feel good the way she had before, she was going to feel even better!

Some time, and a lot of loud moans (they only hoped Elena couldn't hear them) later, the youngest Salvatore felt her walls start to clench around him. She was coming. He increased the pressure some more, and sensed her coming undone beneath him with a really loud moan.

Feeling she was orgasming, he relaxed and let himself go too, coming hard with a growl.

**End of SMUT!**

Out of breath, the boy remembered sex was really tiring as a human, but not in the least less satisfying. He laid beside her, bringing her close to him to rest her head on his chest.

- I hope it didn't hurt as bad, princess. - he wondered after they recovered their breaths.

Rebekah was in a bliss, sighing, her eyes barely open.

- The pain didn't last, my dear, and once it was gone, everything went marvelously!

- I'm glad to hear it. Does it mean our children are coming soon, for you wouldn't be opposed to repeat the experience shortly?

- Shortly? I'd repeat it right now, dear!

Stefan laughed lightly with her response. He felt proud he had pleased her that much. He kissed her tenderly and held her close, the both of them drifting off to sleep, completely sated.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Rebekah might seem a bit naive, but a 1000 years ago I don't think ppl talked about sex openly. I heard (in the Middle Ages, even after the time the Originals were human) many couples had sex with their clothes on, and women didn't know what was happening to them, they just knew it hurt, but they had to endure it, for that was their duty as wives.**

**Also, the only instructions girls would get from their mothers was that they were going to go through an unpleasant experience, but they had to do it, for it was their duty. Women also got married at a very young age, sometimes even 12 or 13 years old.**

**And THANK YOU for everyone who sent suggestions for names (including those who sent PMs)! Keep sending them (as you have seen, there will be more babies to name…), I promise I'm searching for the names' meanings and testing how they sound! :D**

**Thanks for all the comments, and follows, and faves! You're the best!**

**XOXO**

**# To remeyqueen74:**

I'm glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

Thanks for the comment! :)

**# To Skyeward MusicLover:**

I hope you enjoyed all the Stebekah in this chapter! They are a side couple, but I couldn't resist writing a very special wedding and wedding night for them!

Thanks for commenting! :D

**# To bulldozed88:**

My advisor (and savior), and, of course, Elejah consultant ;), in this chapter there was a turn of events concerning the baby situation. I think many will guess how this will turn out. I can't help though, I love babies! Though many might guess some of what will happen concerning the baby situation, I still think I might surprise a bit…

And I will ask, def! Present time Elijah has me a bit concerned… (thankfully I have you to ask for advice!). ;)

Thank you for the comment! :D

**# To BrookeMellark:**

Thank you! Glad you liked it!

Oh, and I adored your name suggestions! I'll search through the meanings (I will try to pick a cute name with a nice meaning if possible).

Thanks for commenting! :D

**# To MrsIzzyBlack:**

Elena is going to suffer a bit (poor girl… having Elijah but unable to do anything…). But no worries, she will make up for lost time ;).

Klaus' little girl… I wonder what Klaus would do to her boyfriends ;)... Let's see about that! As much as I'd love to give away what's happening, what fun would that be?

Of course, there's always PM for those who are really curious, and don't mind spoilers. I always say it's okay to ask because I'm that kinda girl who doesn't mind spoilers one bit (but I respect those who do, so I don't give them away in author's note and ask for those who asked through PM to not share them in comments).

Anyway, boy or girl, the child will def be the light of Klaus' life along with Caroline!

Thank you for the comment! :D

**# To jessnicole:**

Thank you for the comment! :)

**# To michiko:**

Even if it's a girl, her name won't be Hope, sorry, sweetie. It's just I thought the name was so cliché when they said it in TO. Though I have to admit Joseph Morgan did sell the name well, I mean, when he made the speech, it didn't sound cheesy or anything. But you can suggest other names (as you've seen, there will be more than one baby, so I'll need more than one name). If there's a name you like (if the name had a cute meaning, that would be nice too, I'm checking the meaning of the names people are suggesting me), tell me!

Thank you for your comment!

**# To Guest "Now this is a correct way of doing a baby story not what they did on TO Woop can't wait to read more :)":**

I was really bummed by what they did in TO, mostly because they didn't even bother explaining it to us. After a 1000 years dead (because Klaus is dead – don't care he's a hybrid now, he's a VAMPIRE hybrid – if he's immortal, ageless, and drinks blood to survive, he's a vamp, therefore CAN'T have babies), just 'cause he has a wolf side, he has magical sperm now? Worse, according to producers, Tyler, also a hybrid, can't have babies, just Klaus. And oh, this was a one time thing, which means Klaus can have this one baby (apparently, the amount of magical sperm is limited… to one).

And the fact the baby is _everything _in one bugged me too. It just broke a very important rule: no one can be witch AND vampire. Well, apparently, Klaus' baby can (even though she isn't technically dead). Oh, and she hasn't triggered her wolf curse yet, but she's capable of making hybrids (which, for me, implies she is a hybrid herself (vamp and wolf)… how odd would be she could make hybrids but is not one?).

Anyway, long comment to rant out (sorry, I just never really accepted it well, bad plot, full of holes, and completely inconsistent, breaking TVD's Mythological rules like they don't mean a thing).

The babies in my story are HUMAN (the parents are human, and so are the babies). If they have wolf gene, they'll only be wolves if they trigger the curse, and the ones with magical inheritance might be witches. And that's it.

I'm not extremist or anything, but if you are going to do something out of the ordinary (breaking rules), things which, in normal conditions, wouldn't be possible, explain it, or create a situation in which they could be possible!

Thanks for the comment, glad to know I'm not the only one who disliked the way the baby was conceived in TO (and sorry for the rant again)! :D

**# To Jenny:**

Thank you so much, I'm happy to know you're enjoying it that much!

Thanks for commenting! :D

**# To Anne:**

Well, I understand the frustration with TVD… Last season really tested our faith… I didn't like 6x01, but I actually enjoyed 6x02 (not getting optimistic just yet, I'll wait a few more eps. to say if they are really doing better or not). About 6x03... Well, bascially liked Bamon's scenes (they are saving the eps., really).

And the Originals (characters) are the reason I stick with TO. I still think the plot is terrible, the baby idea was disastrous, and Hayley, the female lead we have to look up to, now only exists for ships after the baby's out (usually ppl don't even say Hayley, as an individual character, they mostly say Haylijah or Klayley… for instance, "I loved the Klayley scenes. Klayley 4ever!").

Gosh, I do think the producers went a little wild there. Hayley was pregnant of Klaus, and they got her with Elijah, while she was still knocked up. Couldn't they get them to build their relationship slowly, and only get together after the baby was born? It would even seem more natural, not rushed like it was. We would actually believe their feelings for each other. And it doesn't even suit Elijah (given his noble self) to pursue a girl pregnant with his brother's child… Good to know I'm not the only who found it gross!

As much as I'd love to see Klaroline in TO I don't see it happening. The producers seem to prefer the plague rather than Klaroline anywhere near. I believe if they ever resort to Klaroline (small chance, still…), it would be to raise the ratings (probably), and I think they'd end up not making justice to the couple, they'll just throw her anyway in NOLA, disregarding sense, maybe even seeming awfully forced. If they wanted Caroline in NOLA, they had to start building up from now, inserting her in the show naturally, little by little, getting her to gain her own space.

Thank you for your comment! I hope you like my plans for Klaroline in this fic (since the producers apparently have ZERO plans for them). :D

**# To xxelaurasmilexx:**

Hey, Leslie!

Stebekah is a side couple, but they would have their momments, I promised, and this chapter was basically dedicated to them! I find them so sweet together I couldn't resist writing a very sweet chapter! Hope you liked it!

We'll see about Kennet… But I guarantee a bit more Kol in the present time, he's too funny not to have at least a few lines to brighten up our day ;)!

Stefan, Caroline, and Elena's bond will remain even after they get back. They're family to each other now, Stefan will even continue to refer to them as 'baby sisters' every now and then.

I actually laughed reading some of your comments! Everyone pitying Elena's lack of sex is really funny!

About the bed, I read they existed, but they weren't as they are nowadays (comfy, with the structure we know), so I imagined Caroline would die for one (can you imagine being a powerful vampire, then back at being human, feeling all the aches, including backaches, and having to sleep without much comfort? Awful really…).

In my fic, this is happening in a sort of alternate version of the past which will basically only exist for the three of them (Stefan, Caroline, and Elena). But I have everything planned to resolve the situation… Let's see if ppl will like it!

I found Hope to be a cliché, never really liked it. So it won't be Hope (and this baby is not exactly Klaus' hope, so it wouldn't be like that).

A lot of ppl are telling they prefer a girl (I guess because of TO, since Klaus already has a baby girl). But I'd advise you to be patient, there's a lot more to come, so, even if it's not a girl, wait a bit to see where the story is going… (a lot of water is going under this bridge…).

I'll check on the meaning of the names you suggested (I'm trying to pick a name with a nice meaning), but I have to say I have a soft spot for Amy and Liam!

Always the biggest smile on my face reading such joyful comment! Thank you! :D

**# To Mari Wollsch:**

Hum… Perhaps... I just love babies, the more, the merrier! I'm so happy to see ppl asking for babies, aren't they a blessing?

Thanks for the comment! :D

**# To Guest "Love the chapter! Just an FYI, I don't think Hayley and Klaus will get together (…) Just thought I would share that fact.":**

If they don't change their mind (which might happened, because they change it all the time), I'm soooooooo relieved to hear it, I'll even do a happy dance (It will be called the "No brothers and girl triangle again" dance!). Especially because after Hayley's been with Klaus, got pregnant of him, got with Elijah while pregnant, she'd seem a total slut if she got back to Klaus!

All I've been hearing is cryptic info ("he might or might not be interest in her romantically… but even if he is, we all know it's never just that with Klaus, blahblah…"). The Klayley hints are everywhere, and the Klayley shippers outnumber Haylijah's (and obviously, Klamille's – I think they meant Cami for Klaus, but have you ever seen less chemistry in a TV couple? As friends, they are awesome, but as lovers, no chemistry there…). Oh, and Klayley's are LOUD! You might be commenting about Marcel's new haircut, they will reply saying "Klaus' was way better… Oh, and Klayley scenes weren't the cutest? Klayley 4ever!".

So, yes, your info was valuable and thank you for sharing it! Fingers crossed they won't change their mind about it, because they might keep it a mentor/student relationship… for now, but make it evolve into something else later! I mean, have you checked the synopsis for ep. 2x05 ("The Red Door")? Look what they say about Hayley: "With the help of Marcel (Charles Michael Davis), Hayley (Phoebe Tonkin) is determined to find Elijah, who has gone missing, but is torn when she discovers that Klaus (Joseph Morgan) is also in trouble." She's so _determined_ to find Elijah, yet she is torn when finds Klaus is in trouble, too… If that's not an indication of a triangle, I don't know what it is… I so sense TVD 2.0…

Anymore info you have on it (especially if it's about that awful triangle off the window), please share! :)

Thanks for the comment! Hope you like what's coming! :D

**# To Lavanya:**

Oh, thank you for the suggestions! Henrik as middle name would be a beautiful way to pay him homage! And the names don't need to be American, the Originals don't have American names themselves, they have a Viking origin, right? Anyway, I was trying to find a name with a beautiful meaning and that wasn't that complicated to write/speak. The name doesn't have to be necessarily American. :)

Thank you for the comment! :D


	18. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER XVI**

**Author's note:**

Friday update! Have a nice weekend!

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks after Stefan and Rebekah's wedding, Elijah decided it was time to propose to Elena. He had talked to his father and his brothers to help him build his hut, claiming he'd propose to his suitor, marrying her as soon as the hut was ready.<p>

The Original took her on a stroll, planning to pop the question once they reached the falls, for they were a beautiful site for such a moment. The girl had no idea why Elijah seemed so nervous and a little mysterious.

They hadn't kissed yet, not a real kiss, just chaste ones with no tongue. He respected her tremendously, and she was sure he didn't behave like that with Tatia, for Caroline had told her both Elijah and Klaus had slept with the wench. However, he thought she was a virgin, and worse, a very religious lady who once believed she'd want to spend her life praying for the Lord. There was not a chance in hell he'd make a move before they were married, and that thought really annoyed the brunette.

Once they were standing in front of the falls, the Original knelt down, holding both of her hand in his. Suddenly, the girl realized what he was doing. He was proposing!

- Elena, my love, your kind heart and your beautiful soul grew on me in so little time and in a way I didn't believe it was possible. I don't have much to give, but I promise I will love you and take care of you, and of all the children God blesses us with, until the day I die. Would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?

He then pulled a necklace out of his pocket, similar in style to the necklace Stefan had given her, probably because they were both made there. It was stunning, all in sliver with some details and a lapis lazuli gemstone in the middle.

- I bought you this present, my love. I know it's simple, but it represents the seriousness of my promise to you.

Elena was teary. She never thought she'd be so emotional when he proposed to her. The girl found herself madly in love with him, wanting nothing more than to be his wife.

- Of course I'd be your wife, 'Lijah!

He smiled brightly at her, standing up to kiss her.

- I love you, Elena. - he declared to her, adoration on his eyes.

- I love you too, 'Lijah. - she said back.

The Original put the necklace around his wife-to-be neck, kissing it lightly, which was the most intimate gesture they had ever shared.

The brunette was very happy, but couldn't help the worries that filled her mind. One, she'd have to know if she was back as virgin, like Caroline, or not, since she was human in the present as well. If she didn't have a hymen, she'd have to tell him, for he'd notice it on their first night together. Two, she needed to ask Ayanna for the contraceptive potion. Although she'd love to have children with Elijah, she couldn't risk getting pregnant and having to leave their baby there, she'd die if she had to leave her little one, as if it had never existed.

When they were facing each other, the girl decided they needed to step up their game, at least a bit. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He got a little surprised by it, but responded, careful not to go too far.

Realizing he wasn't going to be bold, always the respectable gentleman she knew he was, Elena held him tighter, deepening the kiss herself. They were getting married, for crying out loud!

- Elena, my love, - he called, interrupting the kiss - let's stop it. I don't want to be disrespectful to you.

- But we're becoming husband and wife soon... - she objected, trying to continue what they were doing, but with no success, for he wouldn't budge.

- You are a maid, my love. I won't taint you by doing such things with you before our wedding.

"Holy shit! What if I'm not a virgin? I pretended I was so religious, prudish, and chaste, he's gonna flip if I'm not!". She needed to find out, and right away! But how? The girl then had a crazy idea.

She gave him a shy smile, apologized, and said he was right. The Original just told her she didn't have to worry, he'd never allow her to be seen as an impure woman in the eyes of the Lord, since she was such a believer of God's will.

She only felt worse. He then inquired if it was okay for her to make the announcement of their wedding during supper at the Mikaelson's in two days. She simply nodded. Elijah assured her once more his intentions were true, and that they'd marry as soon as the hut was finished, in a month tops. She declared she believed him and asked him to take her to Caroline and Niklaus' hut, for she wanted to share the news with her dear sister first.

The brunette chastely kissed her husband-to-be goodbye and got into Caroline's hut without even knocking. The blonde got startled, feeling her heart beat furiously.

- 'Lena! You gave me such a fright!

The girl already had a tiny bump, and the brunette couldn't help but smile. She wasn't going to have the chance to have babies with Elijah, but she was happy her best friend was experiencing that joy.

- Care, I need your help! Elijah proposed, and I have no idea if I'm back to being a virgin or not!

- 'Lena, calm down! He loves you and won't mind if you're not a virgin! Nik didn't. He said it himself, he was courting a woman who wasn't virgin, so he didn't mind I wasn't. I'm sure Elijah won't mind either, he was courting the wench as well, and he knew she wasn't a virgin anymore.

- That's the point, Care! He KNEW she wasn't a virgin! But he believes I am!

- You're stressing over nothing, Elena! And I'm the one pregnant! - the teenager joked, caressing her really small, almost unnoticeable bump.

- Could you check it for me?

The blonde's eyes went wide. What did her friend mean by that?

- I beg your pardon, 'Lena?

- You look and check if I have a damn hymen or not!

- Do I look like a freakin' gynecologist? - the girl just couldn't believe her ears.

- Please, Care! - then the brunette did the puppy eyes and the other one knew she was lost.

- Fine! Not even in my wildest dreams I thought I'd be examining your private parts, Elena Gilbert! - she complained annoyed.

The blonde instructed her friend to lay on the bed, legs wide open, dress above the waist. She then placed herself between the brunette's legs, proceeding with the examination.

After a while, Elena got a little impatient.

- You don't know it yet, Care?

- C'mon, 'Lena! It's a little dark, and, as I said, I'm no freakin' gynecologist!

Caroline wasn't a vampire anymore, therefore, she didn't have super hearing, an ability which could be very useful, especially if your sister-in-law decides to pay you a surprise visit...

Rebekah was a very happy married woman. Stefan and her couldn't have enough of each other and would make love all through the night. Luckily for them, the thicker walls did their job, and Elena managed to sleep while they were having wild sex in their room.

The Original blonde, after knocking softly and receiving no answer, entered the hut, hearing the girls' voices in the bedroom. The girl then opened the door and what she saw shocked her immensely. Elena with legs wide open, and Caroline's head in between.

- Oh, Lord! - she yelled - What are you two doing?

The "Salvatore sisters" sat up straight, mouths opened to say something.

- Er... Elena said she was feeling some... pain in her... private area, and I was just... taking a look to see if she was injured. - Caroline made up the lie.

They heard the other girl say "oh", an expression of understanding on her face.

- You should see Mother then, Elena. She's a witch, she could help you if you're injured. I'd help you myself, but I'm still being trained, so Mother should be the one to exam you.

The girls looked at each other in panic.

- I'm fine, really, it was just a meaningless pain. I had told Caroline that already, she was the one insisting to take a look just to check if I was fine. And she saw I was, right, Care?

- Right! All fine! - the blonde confirmed, hoping Bekah wouldn't push any further.

- But, Elena, it could be something serious, you should really see Mother. - the other one insisted, seeming concerned about her brother's wife-to-be - I will see if Mother is home now and ask her to come and take a look.

The brunette blushed furiously, wondering if the Original witch would really see her private parts.

Next thing she knew, she was laying on the bed again, legs spread, and Esther checking her intimacy.

Caroline wanted to remain serious, but that was the most ridiculous situation her best friend had ever been into! So she had a small smile playing on her lips. Elena rolled her eyes, mouthing "I'm glad you're amused" to her blonde friend.

- There's no injury down here. And your maidenhead seems just fine.

Maidenhead? Wasn't that another name for "virginity", which was another name for "hymen"?

- Thanks, ma'am. - Elena said awkwardly.

The blonde teenager decided to help her friend, finding out for sure.

- So, the small bleeding she said she had had - she made up again - wasn't a result of injury on her barrier?

- No, maybe it was just the beginning of her period, for everything is fine. - the witch guessed.

For that, and only for that, the brunette decided to forgive her friend for finding her embarrassment funny.

After a chat, Rebekah and Esther were gone. Elena sighed in relief, grinning at Caroline.

- I don't know why you're so happy, 'Lena, popping the cherry again hurts as bad as the first time. And in my case it was pretty useless, for I had already told Nik I wasn't a virgin, and he was okay with it.

- It's just, I don't want Elijah to be disappointed, he thinks so highly of me. I want to tell the truth, but I chicken out every time!

- He won't think any less of you for knowing you have some experience, trust me. You should tell him, 'Lena. Not that you aren't a virgin, 'cause technically you are, and you're only gonna get him confused if you say you aren't, but you should say you're not that inexperienced. Tell him you never wanted to be a nun, that you and Stefan made that up because of Mikael, and get this suffering of yours over with! He loves you, he won't mind.

Elena thought about what Caroline had said for a while. She should be honest with Elijah, right? At least, as honest as possible... She decided she'd tell him, and it had to be before the wedding, because she didn't want him to feel he was being deceived into marrying her.

* * *

><p>Biting her nails, on the very next day, for she wanted to talk to him before the announcement-supper (in case he wanted to break off the engagement) she opened the door for him. He kissed her hand lightly and offered his arm to her.<p>

They strolled for a while, talking about their childhood experiences. When they got silent for a moment, Elena knew it was her cue to bring up the subject.

- 'Lijah, you once asked if I had a suitor in my old village, remember?

- Of course, my love. And you said, though many wanted to be your suitor, you didn't have one.

- Well, I didn't exactly tell you the truth. - "And here I go...", the girl thought, crossing her fingers - I had a suitor. - "It's better to tell him I had _one_ suitor, not _two..._", she wondered, thinking of Matt and Stefan, "And, most importantly, that one of my suitors is my 'brother' now...".

The Original remained serious. He didn't like to be lied to, especially after his experience with Tatia.

- Why didn't you tell me?

- When you asked me, I wasn't with you for real, 'Lijah, I didn't feel very comfortable sharing this kind of information with you.

The answer seemed to ease him.

- And why are you telling me this now?

- I wanted to come clean with you. I have a past, and I thought you should now that.

She saw him tense up and didn't like it one bit.

- I still don't see why you're telling me this. You broke off things with him when you knew you were leaving your old village, did you not?

- Of course, 'Lijah! It would make no sense to ask him, for instance, to wait for me, or to come with me, leaving his entire family! - she lied, but she didn't feel that bad, for she knew that's what she'd do in a situation like that.

- If that's case, you're sharing this with me now because you still have feelings for him, is that it?

The girl went wide eyed. He was getting everything wrong!

- Hell no! - hearing her swear, it was his turn to go wide eyed - I love _you_, and only you! Oh, my God! I'm not as prudish as you think I am, okay? I never wanted to spend my life chaste for the Lord, devoting my entire time to prayers! Stefan only said that to get me out of the impending courting your father was forcing on me! And I said the same to you later because I wanted you to take my help to keep your word to Tatia without feeling bad about breaking your promise to me! - the brunette spilled everything fast and at once, feeling a little breathless afterwards.

The man remained silent for a while, processing all the new information she had shared with him.

She was almost having an anxiety attack when he spoke:

- You lied to me, claiming you were devoted to the Lord in such a way you wanted to dedicate your entire life to praise Him, - he started, and she shivered, waiting for the blow - and that was just so I'd accept your help with Tatia without feeling bad about breaking my promise of court to you? Why were you so nice to me? You could've ended up with no husband, if the men around here thought you were the kind that does not keep your word and disposes of suitors like that!

Elena felt confused for a second. Wasn't he mad?

- Aren't you upset with me?

- Upset? For which reason, my love? Because you are so good hearted as to help a man who was little more than a stranger to you?

The girl felt relieve wash through her. One part was down. Now there was one more to go.

Elijah held her face in his hands and kissed her gently, sweet as usual.

- About _this_, - she said referring to the kiss - you don't have to worry _that_ bad about my purity.

The Original got serious again. Wasn't that a day for revelations?

- Why shouldn't I worry about it, love? Have you been with a man already?

She would lie, but there was nothing she could do about it, really. It was better to tell him she was a virgin who had done _other stuff_ with boys than to tell him her virginity was restored when she had time traveled to the past. It was enough to transmit the message she wasn't that inexperienced, period.

- No, I haven't been with a man. But I have done _other things_ with my former suitor.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, not seeming mad, though.

- What _other things_, if I may inquire, my love?

His mischievous tone got her by surprise.

- I kissed him in a less than chaste way. - she answered blushing.

- Would you mind showing me how?

Elena should've been more surprised by his _request_, but she knew he had it in him, a naughty boy under all that gentleman-like ways.

The brunette approached him and buried her fingers in his soft long brown hair, pulling him to her to _show_ him.

The kiss started slow and gentle, sweet as the few they had shared. She felt him pull her closer by her waist, deepening the kiss. "That's what I was talking about!", thought the teenager, celebrating the end of the "prudish way of dating".

She felt his tongue entering her mouth and gladly let him. Things got more heated, their tongues in a slow, delicious dance, their arms around each other tight.

Out of breath, they parted. The Original held the girl close, whispering seductively in her ear:

- What else have you done with your _former_ suitor, my love? - he put a special emphasis on the word "former", as if trying to mean the so called suitor was in the past, for he was her present now.

- He used to kiss my neck, too. - she answered, desperately wanting his mouth there.

- Like this? - he inquired, brushing his lips on her neck.

- Yes, but he put a bit more pressure. - the girl told him, feeling his breath on her neck and moaning softly.

Elijah then began to kiss and suck her, and she moaned louder, for she was especially sensitive there.

The brunette couldn't help but think how it would be to be bitten by him. Maybe one day she'd found out. She had Klaus drinking her dry when he broke his curse, and absolutely hated it. But when she thought about Elijah drinking from her, she felt turned on by the possibility.

Once he had explored her neck, the man got back to her mouth. They spent quite a while kissing ferociously, until they were forced to stop to catch their breaths.

The girl thought it was good enough for now. She wanted him to know she wasn't that prudish, but she didn't want to shock him. Yes, the brunette knew she should have told him she was a bit more experienced than that, but she was doing it little by little.

With their foreheads touching lightly, Elena declared in a whisper:

- I can't wait until we're married, so you can do what my _former_ suitor _didn't_ do to me. - she referred to sex, of course, since she was back to being a virgin.

- I can't wait either, my love. - he whispered back to her, both grinning at each other – Is it bad if I say I am relieved, my love?

The girl frowned. What did he mean by that?

- Why is that, 'Lijah?

- I accepted your ways because I love you so much, but I feared you would be scandalized by what I wanted to do with you. Perhaps I wouldn't even do most of what I wanted for fear you would get scared.

His confession got the brunette surprised. Did he just say he _preferred_ she wasn't that prudish?

- Are you saying you feared bedding me? – she inquired, using the old fashioned expression she had heard a woman in the village saying once.

- Not exactly. I would bed you, of course. How would we have children if I didn't? – the girl felt a little bad about that, they wouldn't have kids – But I would probably fear touching your private area, and even taking off your garments. I know of couples of very religious people who face intimacy as a duty and are fully dressed during it.

What? Sex in clothes? Only if they were in a public place, or maybe a car… Not even in a car, she remembered she had sex in the car and was pretty much naked, even it was tricky as hell to take the clothes off in such small space.

- That sounds horrible. Don't get me wrong, but to be in clothes? I can't even believe you ever thought of doing it like that.

- I am certainly glad I will not have to, my love. – he confessed, kissing her afterwards.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hello, everyone! Another friday update!**

**Elena and Elijah are engaged! Finally! It won't be long till their wedding. And Elena is finally starting to tell him the truth about her, let's hope she doesn't stop there, and just tell him the rest of it (at least what she can tell him, because obviously she shouldn't tell him about the time travel...).**

**Elena's back being a virgin as well because the reset of the time traveling affected her too. If Stefan and Caroline got back as humans 'cause vampires didn't exist yet, Elena would be back as a virgin 'cause she hadn't even being born, much less lost her virginity yet (I know it may sound strange for some, but that's how I imagined it, you know, the logic behind it).**

**Elijah didn't propose with a ring because I don't think there was such a tradition back then. From the movies I saw (yep, my research is basically old movies ;) ), the suitors used to give lots of gifts to their beloveds (jewelry if they had money), and usually a special piece jewelry when they proposed, but it didn't have to be a ring. Actually I don't even think they got down on their knee and popped the question like that, they simply talked to each other, set a date, and announced to their families (but then it wouldn't be romantic, so I wrote a scene of Elijah going down on one knee and asking Elena to marry him). Oh, but obviously there will be wedding rings! :)**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for everyone who commented, who faved, and who follows! You're awesome!**

**XOXO**

**# To jessnicole****:**

Thanks! Nice to know you're enjoying it!

Thank you for commenting! :D

**# To remeyqueen74****:**

Wow! All of them? I guess I'm asking you for a "Top 10: Klaroline fics You Must Read"! No, seriously, you should def do that, it would save me a lot of trouble with searching the good ones!

Thanks for the comment! Always glad to please! :)

**# To Skyeward MusicLover****:**

I promised moments for all the couples, and there it was Stebekah. They will not have as many moments as Klaroline and Elejah, but they deserved that.

Thanks for the comment! :D

**# To Jana****:**

I love time travel stories as well. Especially when they travel to the time the Originals were human. I think it's because we get to see them (Klaus in particular) when they were just humans, before the vampirism changed their lives and their ways.

For me it kinda made sense they returned as humans, because vampires didn't exist yet. Besides, it gave me different possibilities to explore, like babies. I think that if you're making babies in a supernatural context, getting creatures that cannot procreate to have kids, you have to make something to allow that without breaking mythological rules (at least the vital ones), and trying to make it as believable as possible inside the universe the characters are in.

Another aspect I could explore with them as humans was their cleverness. They can't use compulsion and they don't have super senses, so we have to see how they would solve problems without these facilitators, by just using their heads. I think it brings the characters something else to admire, to know they can use their brains. Stefan soon found a job, and he knows how to deal with Mikael and get things his way without angering the man. Caroline found a way to marry Klaus without pissing off Mikael to the point he'd kill Klaus. And Elena was a very good defender of Stefan's cause to Ayanna (the baby cause).

They will spend quite a while in the past (around two years). I thought it was plausible, considering Ayanna had just used a lot of magic to perform the spell to preserve the past as it had happened. She's a witch, and a very powerful one, but she's only human, so I figured her source power wasn't inexhaustible. So for me it made sense she would take a while to recover, and that the more people she had to send, the more power she would need.

Elejah's story is the one I'm cooking up the most. But only because I have a plan for them. Besides, they were the most unavailable ones at first. Elijah was with Tatia, and Elena was in the middle of Salvatore drama. And even now their issues have been solved and they are committed, she still needs to wait for him to pop the question. That's why Stefan's already married. He's the guy, he decides when he has the conditions to get married. It's the 10th century after all.

And the baby! I had it planned all the way! But I think ppl feared I wouldn't do that, I got many requests for babies. Of course there would be babies! Who doesn't love a little cute bundle of joy? :)

Thanks for all the comments! I'm so pleased you're enjoying it! :D

**# To Natasha W. Malfoy:**

Sorry for what? You're very sweet to take the time to leave a comment, it doesn't matter when. :)

Everyone pitying Elena is fun! And the boys claim the girls aren't united! We all feeling Elena's suffering shows we, girls, can stick together and support one another! ;)

Yep! Baby!

Rebekah didn't a have clue, poor thing… About Stebekah baby, well, Stefan will certainly try!

Thank you for commenting! :D


	19. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER XVII**

**Author's note:**

**Guys, I am sorry about the delay! My internet connection failed me friday (seriously, who should I have killed to get a signal on Friday?!), and yesterday I was out all day!**

**But here I am! My apologies! To make it up to you (I wasn't to blame my connection was awful friday, but neither did you, so... ;) ) I'm posting two chapters! And there will be lots of Elejah!**

**I hope you had a nice weekend! :)**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Rebekah started feeling morning sicknesses. Esther examined her and announced she was with child. The Original couldn't believe how fast that had happened. Stefan got ecstatic with the news, kissing his wife, feeling nothing but joy.<p>

They announced it to the family on a special supper at their hut. Mikael seemed pretty satisfied with the news, way more than he had been with Klaus' child.

The hybrid-to-be, though very happy for his sister and brother-in-law, couldn't help the thought his little one, even as an unborn, was already falling victim to his father's mistreats, and only because it was his. Caroline sensed it, hating the Original father even more. Gosh, that man was as vile as one could be! How could he discriminate his own son like that?

Rebekah had got pregnant so quickly, Caroline's tiny bump was still quite small, and one would only know she was with child if knew how flat her belly was in normal conditions. The teenager was just twelve weeks pregnant, but was loving every minute of it, especially because the father of her little bundle of joy was the man she loved, her one, her epic love.

Caroline walked over to Klaus, standing in a corner, lost in thoughts. She informed everyone she was using the little hut and went outside with him.

They were strolling, hand in hand, when the girl stopped. The man knew better than to think she was using the little hut. She hated it from day #1 and wouldn't use it if she could help it. And now she was knocked up and everything seemed to make her sick, there was no way she was getting into the stinky cubicle.

- Why did you bring me outside, love? Don't even try to say it was to use the little hut, for I know it's a lie. - he accused joking.

- I wanted a little time alone with my husband, is that so wrong?

- Not at all, sweetheart.

She grinned at him and put his hands on her belly.

- Have I told you how extremely happy I am with this baby, Nik?

- Yes, my love. And I have to say this pregnancy is doing you good, for you are glowing, sweetheart.

- And have I ever thanked you for giving me such precious present? You have given me so many beautiful things, Nik, but this is, by far, my most treasured. I feel so much joy I can't hold it in!

They smiled at each other and kissed very tenderly.

- We should go back inside, love. People are going to wonder why we are taking so long.

- Then, what? Your father can't accuse you of attempting to do anything inappropriate with me, because you've done absolutely everything you could have with me already, Nik... Appropriate AND inappropriate... - she declared in a devilish tone.

- Don't you tease me, my love, or I'll do more inappropriate things to you later at our hut.

- Why later? - the blonde inquired, one of her hands on his manhood over his trousers.

Oh, Lord! That woman would be the death of him for sure...

**Warning: SMUT!**

Caroline had no idea what had gotten into her, it must have been the hormones, for she was so horny, already wet before they even had started.

The girl knelt down and unbuckled the Original's belt, letting his pants fall to the ground.

- Love, - he called, his eyes already close, enjoying her hand on his member - what are we telling everyone?

- We say I got a little sick and spent a while to recover. - she then licked in entire shaft, all the way up to the tip.

The hybrid-to-be moaned loud. Luckily, they were far from the house, having passed the little hut on their way.

- Sweetheart, don't do this to me... - he begged, but his hands were already on her hair, pulling her head gently towards his member.

The blonde gave him a sly smile before taking him all in her mouth. The man moaned even louder. Truth is, she just wanted to make him feel a little better with the stroll. His father was such a dick to him, she couldn't help it. The teenager hadn't anticipated, though, she'd make him feel _that_ good... She just blamed her pregnancy hormones, shrugging.

She already knew how he liked to be blown, so she was doing an outstanding job, thank you very much. She'd suck hard, eventually licking all the way, paying special attention to the tip. With her other hand, she'd massage his balls.

Klaus couldn't help the moans dropping from his open mouth. He was told pregnant women got all crazy, their emotions up and down with the blink of an eye. And there were still the damn cravings, with sudden desires to eat the weirdest foods at the most inappropriate hours. But no one had ever told him the bright side of it.

Caroline was horny all the time, jumping at his bones every time they had a chance. She wanted to do it early in the morning, before breakfast, during lunch break (it didn't matter how little time he had), and as soon as he got back home, even before he had supper. And he would never complain about her greedy sexual appetite, he was loving it. Not that she didn't want to do it all the time before, but she held herself in the middle of the day, for she knew they were short on time. But that was before she found out she was with child, pregnant Caroline, having passed the first few weeks of sicknesses, and God blessed her, was a sexual hurricane!

She sucked him like she was starving. The Original knew he wouldn't last long, and so did the girl. She stopped, got him to sit down, and straddled him, intending to have him coming inside her, so she could come as well. Lately, due to her condition, she didn't need much to come. She'd come again, again, and again when they had sex.

The blonde lowered herself on his manhood, moaning while she felt him filling her. Klaus was in such a state of lust, he just let her do whatever she felt like, letting out a small growl when he felt his member being enwrapped by her tight wet cunt.

She then started moving, moaning loud. He grabbed her ass with both hands and helped her with the moves, thrusting in her as well. The couple couldn't keep the level of their noises down.

In a matter of just a few minutes, the teenager was announcing she was almost there. Klaus could feel that, her walls were clenching around him. After the blowjob she paid him, he was almost there too. The couple kissed passionately, a wild lustful kiss, and they both came hard.

**END OF SMUT!**

They remained in that sitting position until they got their breaths back.

- You are insane, my love.

- Don't you even dare telling me you didn't like it, mister!

The couple laughed lightly still in the sweet embrace.

- It should be forbidden to feel that joyful! But with an outstanding, ravishing, and stunning wife like you, how could I be anything but utterly blessed and immensely happy? - he declared in adoration.

- I love you, Nik, so very much, baby. Our child is going to be as blessed as I am for having such a man in their life, as their father. – she stated, meaning every word, caressing his face and kissing him lovingly.

They went back inside, and the blonde gave the lame 'I got sick' excuse. All of them just shrugged, except Elena, who knew her friend too well, suspecting something other than a simple sickness had happened.

The brunette and her husband-to-be had had some good make out sessions, but nothing beyond kisses and a good neck sucking. She hadn't yet had the good fortune of having his hands roaming over her body, he'd keep them on her waist, or neck and back, or hair and face. Nowhere else. The girl was basically dying slowly, for Caroline would tell her all of her sexual adventures, and pregnant Caroline was a bitch in heat, humping her man whenever she got a chance. And Elena... nothing. Not even a hand (besides her own, of course) _there_. She still had to confess the rest of her sins to him, but she chickened out whenever she was about to do it. The girl thought it would get easier after their first talk, but it didn't actually.

Well, they were getting married so soon, in just two weeks, maybe she could wait until after their wedding. She had already gotten the potion from Ayanna, and had to make sure to drink a sip every day before bedtime. She was a little sad for Elijah, he wouldn't have the joy of receiving the news Klaus and Stefan had got... But it was for the best, she wouldn't stand being forced to leave her little one there, as if had never existed.

* * *

><p>Elijah and Elena's wedding day had finally arrived. The brunette was super excited, she'd marry the man she loved and, of course, she'd put an end to that sex strike imposed by archaic patriarchal values.<p>

Stefan, madly in love with his wife, and daydreaming about his unborn child (a child he never thought he wanted to have, but that now could never live without) felt genuinely happy for Elena.

She was a little sister to him, so he bought her a beautiful dress and paid for a small feast for family and close friends, the same he did for Caroline, his other baby sister. The brunette wouldn't have the huge wedding he had with Rebekah (financed by Mikael, of course, the father of the bride), but she'd have a small party to remember.

Little did he know, if it was for the doppelganger, she'd have no party, going from the chapel straight to the bedroom... The youngest Salvatore also paid Elijah a dowry, which he reluctantly accepted.

Though dowries were customary, they weren't a must, sometimes having the only purpose of showing how wealthy a man was. Many fathers 'bought' husbands for their daughters, and many men sold themselves for a good dowry. Mikael himself had given the Salvatore boy a huge dowry when he married Rebekah, and even though he tried, the Original father wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Elijah was so nervous. That was the day he'd marry his lovely Elena. He was in a little room in the back of the chapel, getting ready, when he saw his bride walking in, wearing a gorgeous white gown.

- What are you doing here, my love? I shouldn't see you today before the ceremony! Especially in your wedding gown!

The girl looked distressed, and the man couldn't help but worry.

- 'Lijah, I cannot marry you!

He opened his eyes wide. What the hell was she talking about?

- Elena, my love, what do you mean? What has changed your mind only ten minutes before our wedding? – he inquired in desperation.

- Come with me, we need to talk… - she offered her hand to him, and he took it, his heart breaking with her attitude.

They walked for a while, to a deserted place. She was wearing her entire wedding garment, veil and all, and didn't seem to mind it was getting dirty with mud. She definitely didn't want to get married, the Original thought.

- Elena, for the love of the Holy, what's gotten into you? You seemed so happy, anxiously waiting for this day! – he just couldn't understand her sudden change of heart.

- I thought I was ready to be your wife, 'Lijah, but it turns out I am not! I have doubts about my feelings for you, therefore I cannot marry you. It's not fair to you!

There's was something odd about her, Elijah took notice. That speech about 'doubts about my feelings'… He had heard that before. And the way she was speaking, something was off for sure.

- Elena, my love, is this about my brother Kol? I know you said you had feelings for him as well, but you also stated you had chosen me. – he made up, just to confirm his suspicions.

- Yes, 'Lijah, but now I am not so sure anymore. – the girl answered, her hands on her face.

The Original got beyond himself and grabbed the girl's arm, furious.

- Tatia! Why are you trying to ruin my wedding? – the man asked her in a loud, angry tone of voice.

She had been busted, but, at least, the wench got what she wanted.

- You left me for that second hand copy, Elijah! How could you? And how does she feel knowing you are only marrying her because she looks like me?

He was fuming! How dared she?!

- Elena is kind and considerate, she'd never do this to me! I should've known this was a trap right away! I should've never followed you here! – the man was yelling, out of himself – She is goodhearted, and would die for her loved ones! You could never, EVER, compare yourself to her, for she is way superior to you!

The Original was so nervous he couldn't see he was doing exactly what Tatia wanted, he was wasting time. They took, at least, ten minutes walking, and some more were passing while they argued.

Elijah then realized he was being a bloody fool. He looked at the wench, and she was laughing out loud.

- This is for trading me for someone who couldn't even be my shadow, Elijah! – she declared, noticing it had dawned on him how much time had passed.

The man didn't even waste the time to send her to hell, he simply started to run back to the chapel.

When he got there, he was already almost half an hour late. The chapel was empty. Ceremonies always happened punctually, so the fact her never showed was interpreted as a sign that there wouldn't be a wedding. Everyone was probably wondering where he was, perhaps even thinking something terrible had occurred to him, because he'd never do such a thing as to leave Elena at the altar like that.

He ran to Stefan's hut to see if Elena was there, but there was no one home. The Original then imagined they might be in his family's hut, worrying about him.

When he got there, he found only the women, for the men were out, looking for him.

- Elijah! – Elena yelled, a small smile on her teary face – Oh, my God, what happened?

She was still in her wedding gown, much different than the one Tatia was wearing. Her face was wet with tears, and he felt even worse for being so stupid.

- My love, I was deceived by Tatia!

- That wench! You should curse her to be hairless, Mother! It would do her some good to walk around bald, without that pretty hair of hers she's so proud of! – Rebekah shot angry, for she couldn't stand that strumpet whose only purpose in life seemed to be making a fool out of her brothers.

- What do you mean, 'Lijah? How did she deceive you?

- She appeared, dressed in a wedding gown, pretending to be you, and claiming she couldn't marry me! She asked me to go with her, for she wanted to talk to me! And that ten minutes before the ceremony!

The brunette couldn't believe her ears! How could Elijah EVER think she'd do that to him? To tell him she couldn't marry him ten minutes before the wedding? Didn't he know how much she loved him? And how couldn't he tell the difference between her and that… that… wench?!

- How could you think I'd do that to you, 'Lijah? To just leave you ten minutes before the wedding? Especially after I told you how much I loved you and cared for you several times? And how couldn't you tell the difference between us? You once told me we were nothing alike!

- Elena, you are nothing alike really! But you DO look alike a lot, my love! And I couldn't tell the difference because she didn't say much, she just said she couldn't marry me and asked if we could get out of there to talk!

- Just the fact she said she couldn't marry you should've been enough for you to notice it wasn't me! – the brunette was getting angry. What a fool he was!

- I know, my love, believe me, I know! But I felt so distressed with the possibility that you didn't want to marry me anymore I didn't think straight! Forgive me, my love, please!

On that moment, Klaus entered the hut in a hurry.

- Kol and I looked everywhere but we couldn't find… - he then noticed his brother in the middle of the living room – …Elijah?

Caroline knew the couple had to talk, so she grabbed her husband's arm and told him she'd explain everything once they were home.

- I'm tired, Elijah, it's been a stressful day. Let's talk tomorrow, please. – she wasn't really in the mood of hearing how the harlot of the village had ruined her wedding ceremony.

- Please, Elena, do not leave me in agony! Tell me you forgive me, my love.

- Of course I forgive you, Elijah. I just don't want to talk to you anymore right now. – she declared sadly, and he felt his chest tighten – Esther, could you tell Stefan I went home? – the witch nodded.

Rebekah said she'd go with Elena, for she knew her friend was in the need of company.

- Love sucks! – the brunette yelled as soon as she got home, ripping the veil off her head and throwing it on the living room floor.

The Original blonde picked it up, carefully resting it on a chair. She hoped Elena would still wear it to marry her brother, although she feared the girl was too heartbroken, and might not want to talk about having a new wedding any time soon. She then got some water and offered to the doppelganger, who gladly accepted it.

- I am sorry that wench did this to you, Elena. No man is safe around her, and she decided to have a special obsession with Elijah…

- How could he ever consider I would break things off with him ten minutes before the wedding after telling him numerous times how much I love him?

Rebekah knew Elena's bitterness was justified, but she was also aware of her brother's insecurities.

- After how Tatia treated my brother, toying with him for months, making a bloody fool out of him, don't you think he would be a little insecure about a woman's affection for him? Not that you would ever do to him what that wench did, but she made him doubt himself, Elena. It's not about his faith in you, it's about his faith in himself. – that seemed to ease the brunette a bit, encouraging the other one to continue – And he said his doubts didn't last, he soon found out about the whole thing. That strumpet is wise, Elena, she spoke the least she could, only declaring she couldn't marry him anymore, knowing that would make him get out of the chapel with her. She was even wearing a damn wedding gown, that wench!

Silence fell for a few minutes. The Original knew the other girl was thinking about what she had said and remained quiet.

After a while, the doppelganger managed to say:

- Well, speaking of wedding gowns, I have to take this one off.

Rebekah watched her leave the living room and enter her room in slow steps.

When Stefan got home, he found his wife sitting down, silent.

- How is she, princess?

- Not good, obviously. I am going to kill that wench painfully and slowly, dear! That harlot is going to see what I am made of… - the girl threatened, anger rising in her once more.

- You should team up with Caroline, princess. I saw Klaus and her on their way back to their hut. She told me the whole story, and I have to say it, Caroline was fuming! She said something about "beating her up and getting her so ugly no man would ever look at her face again, and if they did, they'd be disgusted by how ugly she looked". – the boy declared in a playful tone, for his "sister" knew how to make a threat.

Rebekah laughed lightly. They'd make a good team, indeed.

- My first thought was asking Mother to do a curse to get her bald, then she'd be ugly, and I doubt any man would look at her. But Caroline's idea is good too… - she said with a mischievously smile.

It was Stefan's time to chuckle. That wife and that "sister" of his were quite a couple of gangsters…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Don't hate me! I promise you everything will be solved next chapter! Elena still has a few confessions to make before they get married, and they will have a nice talk and sort everything out!**

**Next chapter, it will all Elejah basically (I hope you don't overdose)!**

**And since I am posting these two chapters as apology, you can check what happens right now! :D**

**XOXO**

**# To jessnicole:**

I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Thank you for all your kind reviews! :)

**# To MrsIzzyBlack:**

Yes, that's right, it's always the quiet ones who surprise us the most! And yes, the cutest baby indeed!

Thanks for commenting! :D

**# To elietkaterina:**

I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

Thanks for commenting! :)

**# To bulldozed88:**

Elena thought it was better to tell him little by little. She loves him very much and worries about what he might think of her. And in spite of the fact he took what she confessed well, that was kinda the easiest part to tell, and she doesn't think she's ready to say the rest.

There will be lots of Elejah next chapter, it will basically be Elejah all around! Things are starting to get where they are supposed to be before they go back, so it was about time Elena came clean to Elijah!

Thanks for the comment! :D

**# To Skyeward MusicLover:**

Glad you're liking it! :D

Thank you for your comment! :)

**# To tvdfanpam:**

I'm really happy you're enjoying it! I hope you like what I have planned (even after they get back!).

Thank you for your comment! :D

**# To melbatoast1967****:**

Thank you! I thought some funny moments would happen considering they're 21st century girls stuck a 1000 years in the past!

About the warnings, well, I assumed some people get bothered by smut, that's why I signalized them. But you just gave me another good reason to point them out I hadn't thought of! ;)

Thanks for commenting! :D

**# To Jana****:**

Thank YOU! :)

Loved all your comments!

**# To Elena Mikaelson****:**

I knew I had to get Elena and Elijah to sort a few things before the wedding, that's why they didn't get married this chapter. Hope you like what I have planned for them when they get back to the present!

Thanks for commenting! :)


	20. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER XVIII**

**Author's note:**

**As promised, double update! Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>Very early on the following morning, Elijah was at the door, flowers in hand. Rebekah answered the door, and the brunette could take a glance at him, rolling her eyes, "Apparently, men's habit of giving women flowers when they mess up is as old as the Originals…".<p>

The Original blonde inquired if Elena wished to talk to her brother, assuring her she could tell Elijah to come back later. The doppelganger said it was okay and got outside to talk to him.

- Elena, I brought you some flowers to brighten up your day. – he stated, handing them to her, who thanked him politely – How are you feeling, my love?

- I've been better. – the girl answered dryly.

The man knew things were not looking up for him. Her greeting to him was cold, and she didn't call him 'Lijah.

The brunette knew it was all a misunderstanding, but was still a little hurt by how easily he was deceived.

- Could we take a stroll and talk, my love?

- That's fine, I guess. I think it's an appropriate time to talk, instead of ten minutes before the wedding… - the girl retorted bitterly.

Oh, Lord… She was still very upset, he could tell.

- My love, I am deeply sorry about what happened yesterday. I was a fool to ever think you would do that to me! – he felt really guilty about it, and couldn't stop apologizing.

- Yes, Elijah! You were! If I wanted to break off our commitment, I would've talked to you way before the ceremony! Do you think I'd do that to you, to our family members, all there for our wedding? How little you know me!

Things were escalating fast, and the Original feared the path that conversation was taking.

- Elena, I know you, my love. You are selfless and caring, always putting others before yourself, especially your family. I love you so much! Do not break off our commitment! I know you have every right to, and no one would ever dare judging you after I left you at the altar, but, please, don't do this!

The brunette got puzzled. What the hell was he talking about?

- I'm not breaking things off with you, Elijah! I just wanted to get everything off my chest! Do you really believe I would break up with you for so little? I love you! Besides, I'll be damned if I let that wench get what she wants!

He breathed in relief, smiling and shaking his head lightly, for Tatia would have half the woman of the village as enemies if she kept up that pace. She already had Rebekah, Caroline, and Elena out to get her!

- What could I do to make up for my misdeeds, my love? Tell me, and I shall do it!

The girl could think of a thing or two, but didn't want to shock him.

Or maybe she did. He had declared he knew her, right? She'd see how well, and if he would still look at her the same way after it…

- Maybe there's one thing… Would you come with me?

- Gladly so, my love.

In normal conditions, the girl would be more nervous, and would probably have chickened out by now already. But after what happened, she decided it was time to get everything out in the open. He had to know whom he was marrying, every aspect of her.

The couple walked for a while until they reached a pond. It was very beautiful and very deserted there. No one would bother them. Elena knew the place, for she already had been there several times, sometimes just to have some peace, sometimes to bathe…

- You said you wanted to make it up for what happened? Okay…

The brunette unlaced her dress and let it fall to her feet. Elijah's mouth hanged wide open. Nude as the day she was born, the girl got into the water.

- Your turn, 'Lijah!

The man was frozen in place. After a long minute staring, he shook his head to get back to reality.

- Elena, we cannot do this! We are not married yet!

- And whose fault is that? – she replied raising an eyebrow – Oh, c'mon! You wanna get into the water!

- Of course I do! But I shall not! I have to think of your reputation, my love!

- There's no one here, 'Lijah!

- What if someone appears? What would they think of us, of you?

- They already think you left me at the altar! They probably have been talking about us since yesterday! To hell with them!

Still, the Original wouldn't move, so the brunette swam back to the margin of the pond to get out.

- It's no fun to swim alone… - she complained annoyed.

Elijah was a little surprised by Elena's sudden desire to swim with him… naked. But he couldn't deny he loved the fire, the desire he saw in her eyes. That was one of the few things he liked in Tatia, but unfortunately the wench had way too much fire to be with one man only. The brunette, though, kept her fire and desire just for him.

He knew she was right, he did want to get into the water, and they shouldn't care about what others thought of them, especially considering they were probably thinking the worst of him after what he had done…

When the Original saw the girl swimming to the margin to get out, he decided to stop thinking so much. He was always the responsible, goody two shoes Elijah, always doing the right thing. She knew he had a spontaneous frisky side in him he would rarely let out, and he could only love her more for trying to push out this side of him.

**Warning: SMUT (ish)!**

She had barely made it to the margin when spotted her beloved taking off his clothes. When he was completely nude, and walking towards her, the girl could see his huge erection. Wasn't he hard for her!

The man got into the water and embraced her, kissing her passionately. She held him tight, putting her legs around his waist, moaning with the feeling of his manhood.

His hands, first resting on her back, were now making their way down her ass, grabbing it. Elena could only moan in the kiss. God, how bad she wanted that man!

After a while, Elijah was sucking her neck, eliciting even louder moans from her. For her joy, he didn't stop there, massaging and sucking her breasts right next. While busy with her chest, one of his hands slid to her cunt, and he was surprised to notice how wet she was, even under water. He started to touch her there, and she couldn't stop moaning.

The girl wanted him to fuck her right there, but wasn't sure if it was the brightest idea to lose her virginity _again_ in the water. It was already difficult laying down, in a private room, both relaxed, _and_ dry… Maybe she should save it for her wedding night. But she was still having lots of fun with him there, absolutely...

The man kept touching her until she became undone, coming with the mere touch of his hand. That made him proud of himself, a pride every man has when manages to make his woman get there.

Elena took a while to catch her breath again, stating afterwards:

- You're _definitely_ forgiven.

- If I knew I could be easily forgiven with this, I would have done it long ago. I just never thought you would let me touch you like this. I mean, you said you weren't that prudish, but you have never been with a man, so I figured we should just keep kissing.

- So, you don't think I'm a strumpet?

Elijah laughed out loud. What a question!

- Of course not, my love. I think you're lovely, and gracious, and kind, and gorgeous. – he punctuated every word with a light kiss on her lips – And if you have _needs_, it's my duty, and my honor, to fulfill them for you.

The brunette smiled devilishly, placing a hand on his rock hard erection.

- What about _your_ needs?

The man moaned softly.

- My needs don't matter, my love, yours are the only ones I worry about. – he declared, moaning through the whole sentence.

- I beg to differ. – she whispered in his ear, taking him to the margin, so they could get out of the water.

Laying down on the ground, Elena kept stroking his length, hypnotized by his member.

She assumed he might have had his share of shocks for the day, but couldn't help herself, taking him in her mouth and sucking him hard.

The Original's eyes went wide. Tatia had never done that to him, and would never let him do that to her. She thought like mostly everyone there, mouth sex was filthy. To put your mouth on someone's privates? Nope. But he had always wanted to try. What is reprimanded always gets people craving to give it a try.

And Elena was there, doing it for him, and probably wouldn't mind let him do it for her as well. Oh, how good was that! Her mouth was warm and wet, giving him the most pleasurable sensation. Her tongue would work its way up at times, making him shiver, and when she sucked and licked the tip, he couldn't help but moan loud!

The brunette didn't have to suck him for long to get him coming. When he was about to orgasm, he tried to take it out of her mouth, fearing she wouldn't want him to do it in there. One thing was the girl sucking him, not minding his manhood in her mouth, another completely different was his seed inside it.

She would have none of that, though, ignoring his attempts and placing his hands to rest on her hair, then he would cease worrying about getting her to stop it so he wouldn't come in her mouth…

Elijah couldn't hold it any longer, coming with a growl. She rode his orgasm, swallowing everything. Then she laid beside him, staring at him while he recovered his breath.

The man turned to her, amazed.

- Aren't you full of surprises? – he said with a grin, caressing her face – That was impressive! What a splendid idea you had, my love! The best swim of my life!

She blushed a little, getting self-conscious.

- Always glad to please, 'Lijah. – the brunette joked, trying to ease her embarrassment – Still don't think I'm a strumpet? – she inquired, wondering what he was thinking about her now.

- I will never think of you as a strumpet, my love! You will be my wife soon, and if you want to be adventurous with me, who am I to complain? I feel blessed to have such an outstanding wife-to-be, who's willing to do unusual things and doesn't get disgusted by what most women would! – he kissed her lovingly, his eyes full of adoration – I love you, Elena.

- I love you too, 'Lijah. You are MY man, and I swear I'll shred that wench to pieces if she tries something with you again!

He chuckled, amused. He was her man, indeed, and she was his woman.

- Oh, and I am definitely trying that on you as well, my love. – he stated, licking his lips and looking at her cunt.

The girl felt a delicious shiver through her spine.

- Anytime, 'Lijah.

He pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest and kissing her hair tenderly. They knew they had to get back, but could afford a couple more minutes in that sweet embrace.

**End of SMUT (ish)!**

* * *

><p>Elijah rescheduled their wedding, managing to convince the priest to celebrate the ceremony within a couple of days. The old man was a bit skeptical, for he had abandoned his wife-to-be the first time, but said there was no problem, as long as the Original showed up that time. The man was embarrassed as hell, guaranteeing nothing in the world would keep him from being there.<p>

Half an hour before the ceremony, the Original was already at the altar, waiting. He wanted her to see he was there as soon as she set a foot on the chapel.

When it was time, Elena was there, wearing the same wedding gown, which didn't bother her one bit. She just wanted to marry the man she loved, period.

The brunette thought for a moment about the Salvatore drama she had spent months in. The reason she had doubts, believing she was in love with both of them, was because she hadn't found her one, the man who would make her heart whole.

She had met Elijah in the present, of course, but they were in the middle of such a mess when that occurred, they couldn't take the time to properly know each other. She was about to die by the hands of his brother, and everyone's mind was set on finding a solution to save her. And even then, they got along so well.

Shaking those thoughts off her head, she walked down the aisle to her husband-to-be. If that sweet fantasy was all she could get, she'd take it gladly.

Once the ceremony was over, they headed to the small feast Stefan had thrown to her (once more).

Elena thought it was strange the wench hadn't showed at their wedding just to infuriate her, but heard from Rebekah she hadn't been seen for a few days.

- Maybe she's embarrassed about what she did to Elijah and I. – the brunette guessed, always trying to think the best of people, even if it's a wench like Tatia.

- Or maybe something is keeping her inside. I don't know… Lack of hair, perhaps. – Rebekah said, winking at Caroline.

- What did you do, Bekah?

- Nothing, Elena. Mother did… - she answered mischievously – What? She's been teaching me some spells, but I am not that good placing curses yet! – the girl declared without a single drop of shame.

Both blondes giggled.

- I can't believe you really talked Esther into cursing her bald! – the doppelganger exclaimed in a playful tone.

- She deserved it, 'Lena! Oh, and now, there is no way anyone is confusing you both! – Caroline stated devilishly.

The girls laughed, wondering how the strumpet looked with no hair!

The celebration lasted a few hours. Once it was over the newlywed couple left for their hut.

The brunette hadn't seen it yet, so she spent some time admiring her new home. Elijah would show her everything, always referring to her as "Mrs. Mikaelson".

The last place to be seen was their bedroom. The girl entered it and spotted the bed. They were really making that piece of furniture a thing in that village…

She heard Caroline saying a few people, hearing about it from Stefan, and Rebekah, asked Klaus if he could make them the furniture. He had made a couple, and the customers seemed very pleased. Some people would sleep in cloths and furs on the floors, others had a simple structure to just put the straw in, which was covered by a cloth. But a bed just like Stefan had designed, modern and comfy, no one had, and they were bugging Klaus to make them one, paying him rather well.

- Let me guess, wedding present from Klaus?

- Yes, my love. He told me wonders about it… - he declared with a mischievous grin.

- Then, let's try it… - the girl whispered seductively in his ear, making him shiver. She had taken her sip of the potion already and didn't have a single worry in her mind, she could only think of making love to him.

**Warning: SMUT!**

Quickly, they were out of their garments, laying naked on the bed, kissing and caressing each other.

Elena seemed to want to get down to business, but Elijah had an agenda of his own. He kissed her body all the way from her mouth to her feet, then he made his way back, kissing her feet, her legs, her thighs… But he stopped there, kissing and sucking her inner thighs up until her sweet cunt.

The girl couldn't believe he was really doing that! It was happening, finally! After all that time having to hear Caroline talking about how fantastic Klaus' oral was, she had Elijah's face between her legs!

The man kissed her lightly there, just to check her reaction, and that little contact was enough to make her moan softly. He smiled and went down on her, sucking and licking. The brunette grabbed his hair and bucked her hips, wanting more of that.

Noticing how much she was enjoying that, he gladly obliged, sucking and lightly nibbling her clit.

Elena kept moaning and repeating his name. The Original was having a blast, tasting her sweet flavor and eliciting such pleasurable reactions from his wife.

Not long after, her walls start to clench and she came hard, his name on her lips.

He had a smugly smile on his face when he laid by her side, watching her lustful flushed face while she caught her breath.

- You are doing that to me every day…

- Gladly so, my love. But there's something else I want to do with you every day… - he declared, taking her mouth with his in a heated kiss.

Elijah got on top of her, between her legs. He was so hungry for her… But he knew he had to be patient and calm that night.

- Are you ready, my lovely wife?

- Yes, my sweet husband, but take it slow, please.

- Of course, my love, I'd never hurt you. I shall be patient and kind. And if you do not wish to go through with it tonight, we could just go to sleep and try again tomorrow.

"As if!", thought Elena, more than sure she wanted that marriage consummated that very same night.

He started to penetrate her slowly, finding her so tight he feared he was hurting her bad. The man kept his eyes on hers the entire time, making sure to stop at any sign of pain, giving her time to adjust and get a little bit more comfortable.

By the time he reached her hymen, he noticed the slow push wasn't getting him in any longer, he'd have to push a little harder to break it through.

- Elena, I will have to push harder now, for I have reached your virgin barrier, my love, and the slow pushing will not break it. Is this alright for you, or do you wish to stop it for tonight?

She knew that, obviously, she had been through that before. And hell no, no stopping!

- Stop? No! We will be husband and wife tonight, my beloved, for I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, too long to wait one more night!

The Original kissed her tenderly, whispering "I love you" to her, and hearing his wife say it back to him.

It was time to get the hard part over, though. The man placed his hands on her hips and pushed a little harder, as gently as possible not to put her through more pain than absolutely necessary.

She flinched in pain, letting out an "ow", her face contorted in a painful expression. He just whispered "we're almost done, my love", hating she was having to go through that.

Once he was in, he kept still, giving her some time to get used to it. Feeling the pain had eased, she told him he could move, and he started with very slow thrusts.

When he heard her moaning softly, he sped up the moves, kissing her hungrily. The brunette was feeling so complete, she was in a bliss. He was her man, her one, her epic love. The circumstances just didn't help them in the present, for they met at the worst timing possible.

He lift her hips higher to thrust deeper, and the girl met his every thrust, also moving her hips in circles to stimulate her clit. She was sure she was coming in no time, for she could feel his deep thrusts were hitting her sweet spot, and the circular motion was getting her more and more aroused because of the friction on her little button.

And she was right, not much time later, Elena was moaning loud, feeling her walls clench. She asked Elijah to come with her, and he indulged her, of course, he was more than ready to orgasm, he was just holding himself the best he could to wait for her. They both came, moaning each other's name.

**End of SMUT!**

The man collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her, tough. They were breathing heavily, exhausted after the love making.

Once he wasn't that breathless anymore, he got off of her, laying beside his wife. He displayed a sweet happy grin Elena could stare at for hours.

- I hope it wasn't too painful for you, my love.

- Not at all. The pain was a little price to pay to finally be yours.

The Original saw the stain of blood on the mattress, and then stared at her inner thighs, contemplating the little trail of blood.

- Would you like to get yourself washed, my love? I could bring some water and a few cloths for you. – he offered sweetly.

- If you don't mind the blood, I'm fine. It's not much anyway.

- Of course I don't mind. You are the one bleeding, my love. – he answered with a sympathetic smile.

- I'm feeling great, 'Lijah. Just a little tired. – she declared, placing her head on his chest, feeling his hand stroking her hair.

- Good night then, Mrs. Mikaelson.

- Good night, Mr. Mikaelson.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Elena and Elijah got married! Yes! Tatia tried to get in the way, but she only brought them closer because Elena finally gathered the courage to spill the rest of the beans (I mean, demonstrate...).**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter: Time jump (of a few months), and there will be baby's birth!**

**XOXO**


	21. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER XIX**

**Author's note:**

**Friday update! Have a fun weekend! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Months Later…<strong>

Several months passed since Elena and Elijah's wedding. Caroline already displayed a huge baby bump and was about to get into labor anytime. Rebekah, whose pregnancy was only two months behind the blonde's, also had a big bump.

The both of them spent several afternoons sewing baby's clothes, chatting about motherhood. Elena joined them, wondering if she'd ever be a mother.

Present time Elijah was a vampire, the kind couldn't procreate. And the brunette was so head over heels by that man she didn't think she'd want to have babies with anyone else.

Well, perhaps they could adopt. She was adopted herself, and felt blessed for have being raised by such loving parents. There was a baby out there in the need of good parents for sure, and Elijah and she might be the ones.

Klaus and Stefan were the happiest men ever. They'd treat their wives like queens, fulfilling their every need and craving. Caroline wanted berries in the middle of the night? The hybrid-to-be was out to get them. Rebekah craved fresh milk at dawn? Poor Stefan dragged himself out of bed to get it for her. In spite of the few inconveniences, the joy they were experiencing was too great.

When Klaus felt his baby kicking for the first time when the blonde was singing him a special song, he couldn't contain the huge grin spread on his face. He kissed her belly nonstop afterwards.

The youngest Salvatore felt the same happiness feeling his baby's kicks in his wife's bump, claiming it was one of most amazing experiences he had ever had.

Elena caught Elijah staring Klaus and Caroline, his hands on her stomach, the both of them declaring the baby was moving around a lot that day. She inquired if he wasn't upset she wasn't pregnant yet, and he'd just say she'd get pregnant on her own time, whenever God wanted her to. She only smiled in response, feeling a bit sad.

* * *

><p>In a sunny afternoon, Caroline felt an awful cramp, dropping the plate she was washing. The girl just knew it, the baby was coming!<p>

The brunette had spent the whole days with her lately, in case she went in labor. As soon as she saw her friend in pain, she took Caroline to her bedroom, telling her she'd ask someone to call for Esther and Ayanna. The blonde practically demanded she called Klaus as well.

When the witches got there, Caroline felt she was about to die with that horrible pain.

- Calm down, Care! It will be fine! – the doppelganger tried to do something for the other, but was at a complete loss, for she had never been present during a birth before.

- Are you staying to help, Elena? Rebekah offered, but since she'll be in labor in a couple of months I feared she'd be too impressed, getting afraid of what she would have to go through. – Esther inquired while got some clean cloths and put them nearby.

- I'm staying, of course!

- You don't mind blood, then? There will be quite some.

The brunette had to smile lightly. She had been among vampires for too long to mind blood.

- I think I can handle it, ma'am.

- I want Nik! – screamed the blonde in pure agony, getting their attention again.

- I don't think that would be appropriate, Caroline. Men are not supposed to be with their wives during labor. – Esther advised her in a serious tone.

- I don't care, get Nik here, or I will do other things much less appropriate! – she threatened, and the witch shook her head lightly.

- And that's the prudish girl who insisted on marrying a man just because took a look at his parts… - the Original mother complained.

The blonde glared at her, then looked at Elena with pleading eyes.

- 'Lena, please. I can't do this without him!

The other girl ran outside, spotting Klaus sitting down with Elijah, Rebekah, and Stefan. The others would only come once the baby was born.

Henrik had insisted on waiting with them, but Esther said there was no way she'd let him, he'd be impressed by the screams of pain and get traumatized.

- Niklaus, Caroline asked for you. Your mother warned her that wasn't appropriate, but she insisted. Her exact words were "get Nik here, or I will do other things much less appropriate". – the girl declared, a smile playing on her lips.

The hybrid-to-be grinned, for those sound like words of his lovely wife, indeed. He got up and entered the room.

- Will you stay with me when I get in labor, my dear? – the Original blonde asked her husband.

- If you want me to, and don't mind it's inappropriate, I will, of course, princess.

Elena said an "awwn", excusing herself to get back to the screaming Caroline.

When she returned, Klaus was sitting beside his wife, trying to soothe her.

- I never thought this would be way more painful than dying! – declared the blonde, sweating and moaning loud in pain.

- C'mon, my love. You cannot know how painful it is to die. None of us know actually.

The doppelganger shook her head, for both her and her friend knew exactly how it felt dying. In fact, he was the one who killed her.

- I can't do it, Nik! It hurts too bad!

The Original took his wife's face with both of his hands.

- You can do this, sweetheart, I am sure of it. – he reassured her – As a matter of fact, we will both do it, my love.

He then placed himself behind his wife, getting her to rest her back on his chest. One of his hands held hers, the other wiped the sweat of her forehead.

- C'mon, love, breath. In and out, just like that. Hold my hand tight, crush it all you like, sweetheart.

Caroline felt she was breaking in two. Esther was between her legs, commanding her to push, while Elena had to constantly get boiled water. Ayanna was preparing the instruments and separating some potions.

- I can see the head, it's coming out. Push, Caroline! – ordered the Original witch, holding her legs apart.

The girl only screamed. That shit hurt like hell!

- It's almost done, sweetheart. You are doing so well, love! Just keep going!

- You say that because it's not you who's breaking in half, Niklaus Mikaelson!

He didn't mind that, he knew she was right, he wasn't the one going through such painful experience.

- I know, my love. But our child needs you now to be born, sweetheart, not me!

- Oh, God, I will never EVER have sex again! – she stated, crying.

- I bet all women must say that when in labor… - the brunette said amused.

- And I'm sure they mean it, 'cause I surely do! – the blonde replied, screaming.

Klaus only hoped she didn't, though…

The head was almost out, and Esther instructed Caroline to give a huge push.

- I can't push anymore!

Klaus placed a hand on her belly, the other one getting squeezed by hers, and reassured her once more.

- Love, one more big push, and it's over. You can do it. Caroline, you can do it. – he said slowly but very firmly – Now, when I count to three, you will push as hard as possible, alright, sweetheart? – she only managed to nod – One… Two… Three! Push, love!

The girl gave the push of her life, almost fainting afterwards. The only thing that kept her from losing consciousness was a cry, her baby's cry.

- It's a boy! – Esther declared, enwrapping the little one in some clean cloths.

Caroline, still collapsed on Klaus' chest, displayed the biggest grin, turning a bit to face her husband.

- We have a boy, Nik!

- Yes, sweetheart. You did wonderful, my love. – he said kissing her head.

The witch handed the baby to Elena, who took it to Caroline and Klaus, placing him on his mother's arms.

- Our boy, Nik! He's beautiful! And looks so much like you! – the girl couldn't help the happy tears rolling down her cheeks, even Klaus was a bit teary.

- That's our boy, my love. – he embraced them both, caressing his son's forehead lightly.

Ayanna and Esther were taking care of a few last things, making sure there would be no infections.

When no longer needed, Elena left the room to give the others the great news.

Once everything was clean, and Caroline was properly clothed, the others were allowed to see the child, now in his dad's arms. Klaus had fallen in love with the little boy as soon as he laid eyes on him. He was his little bundle of joy.

Rebekah almost melted when spotted the baby, he was so cute. Stefan and Elijah couldn't help the smiles.

Finn, Kol, and Henrik got in right after. Mikael, however, said that, if he interrupted his work every time a child was born, he'd never work, for babies were born all the time. He himself had had seven children! But Klaus and Caroline were so happy they didn't even bother. Not even the Original father would ruin that moment.

- What's the name of my nephew? – the Original blonde asked, watching the baby put his little fingers in his mouth.

- Caroline already suspected she'd have a boy, so we chose the name a while ago. You, my baby boy, is to be called Lukas. It means "light" or "bringer of light", and that's just appropriated for you, my sweetheart, once you not only brought light to papa and mama's life, but you are our light itself. – he declared softly, kissing his boy's forehead.

- Lukas Mikaelson. – Esther announced in approval – And for middle name?

- Sweetheart? – the hybrid-to-be inquired his wife – You said you would surprise me.

- Henrik. – she said, grinning – Lukas Henrik Mikaelson.

The youngest Mikaelson had his eyes open wide, amazed.

- Wow, thank you, Caroline! – he then hugged her, careful not to hold to tight, for she was still recovering.

The blonde kissed the boy on the cheek, glad to make him that happy. Henrik was the sweetest boy she had ever met, and she hoped her son could have at least a fraction of that sweetness. Maybe it would come along with the name, the girl thought to herself, joyful.

She had thought about her father's name, but decided against it. She and her father weren't in a good place anyway… Besides, every time she saw the youngest Mikaelson, she got more and more sure she was choosing the right name.

Klaus felt touched by that. He'd never say it out loud, for he had many brothers, and didn't want any of them to feel jealous, but his favorite was Henrik. And the fact Caroline sensed it and put his name on their son was… marvelous, to say the least. He didn't know she had another reason for it besides that one, though. The blonde knew of the boy's fate, and was also aware of the hurt her husband would go through when his baby brother passed away.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later…<strong>

Rebekah's time to go through what Caroline had been a couple of months before was almost there. The girl was having a hard time doing her chores, and Elena, the only not pregnant and with no new born baby to take care of, spent the days with her sister-in-law, much like what she did with her blonde best friend.

Those times observing pregnant women just waiting for the time they'd see the faces of their little ones made the brunette's chest tight, for she'd never have such joy, at least not with the man she loved. The girl found consolation in the idea there was a child out there in want of parents to be adopted, but sometimes that wasn't enough, and she would lose herself in thoughts of the kids she'd never have with Elijah.

The Original felt the labor pains in the middle of the night. She woke up in pain and scared, calling her husband nonstop until he was completely awaken.

- My dear, call Mother, it's time!

Stefan jumped out of bed, almost tumbling down. He put a shirt and ran to the door.

- Dear! – called the girl once more – Your trousers!

The boy looked down and saw he was naked from the waist down. That's what you get for not sleeping with a single piece on… He grabbed a pair of pants, dressing them as he walked to the front door. In spite of the pain, Rebekah had to laugh at how ridiculous that scene was.

Less than fifteen minutes later, everyone was gathered in their living room hut. It was stablished Esther, Ayanna, Caroline, and Elena would help inside the room. The men would wait in the living room, or outside the hut (in this case, Klaus, for he was with asleep little Lukas in his arms, and Henrik, for Esther didn't want him to get scared by all the screaming, and she knew how her daughter could scream when she wanted to).

- Ma'am, with all due respect, Bekah asked me to be with her, much like what Nik did with Caroline.

- It is not appropriate! Niklaus should have never been in there! But Caroline did such a scandal, we just had to allow him in! You are not to be inside this room whilst your wife gives birth to your child! – the Original witch stated in a firm tone.

- Understand, please, I promised it to her! I gave her my word! – the Salvatore boy tried to appeal to the "value of the word", for that was an important issue there.

- Mother, if he gave Rebekah his word, he should go in. – Elijah talked in favor of the boy.

- Nonsense! – Mikael got up, annoyed – I was never present in any of my children's birth! It is not appropriate! You sit down, son! – he ordered Stefan, who didn't bulge an inch.

Yes, Mikael was there, because, according to what he said, those weren't working hours. But they all knew the truth: he cared way more about his daughter's child than Klaus'…

- Sir, I don't mean to disrespect you, but no one besides family needs to know of my presence in the room! I could be there, and everyone could just pretend I wasn't!

In reality, Stefan didn't give a damn about Mikael's order, but he had to pretend the patriarch had some say there. So, first he'd try persuasion. Then, if that didn't work, he'd just face the man and get inside that room anyway!

The Original father seemed to consider it. He still wanted to remain in Stefan's good graces, for he'd be a wealthy man in a few years. Mr. Thompson was more and more amazed by his intelligence with each passing day, he was even talking about letting Stefan in charge of his business when he got a bit older, for he only had a single daughter, who was to be married in a month or so to a man that knew nothing about the importing business.

- Fine, but you lot shall keep your mouths shut!

The youngest Salvatore breathed in relief and ran to the bedroom.

- Oh, dear, I thought you weren't coming! – exclaimed Rebekah glad to see her husband there with her.

- Your father took some convincing. But I said I'd be here, didn't I, princess?

He then sat beside her and held her hand the entire time, telling her he loved her, soothing her and claiming she was doing a great job.

Caroline, who had been through the experience a couple months before, would give the Original blonde sympathetic smiles and reassure her by saying the pain would be gone the moment the child was out, like it had never existed.

A lot of screams later, the baby was born.

- It is a girl! – Esther announced happily.

Caroline got the little one and handed to her mother, who was crying tears of joy. Stefan would stare at his little girl, mesmerized, a few tears rolling down his own cheeks.

- Isn't she a beauty? – the Original inquired her husband, the hugest grin on her lips.

- Yes. My little princess, – he declared kissing the baby's forehead – and my princess. – he then kissed his wife.

- What about the name, guys? – Caroline asked, curious.

- Stefan said that if we had a girl, it had to be Sarah, for it means "princess". He claimed she'd be his princess, so the name was the only one appropriate. – the girl declared with a big smile on her full lips – About the middle name, he asked me to honor his best friend, who died tragically a while ago, and I agreed, so it will be Alexis.

- Sarah Alexis Salvatore. I loved it! – Elena said with a happy grin.

Sometime later, all the men outside were allowed in. They all gathered around, claiming she was the most beautiful girl they'd ever seen. Except for Mikael, obviously. He couldn't accept the fact that it was a girl, not a boy. Deep inside, he couldn't believe his worthless son Niklaus had had an heir, and Rebekah, his beloved daughter, had had a girl.

- Girls are beautiful, but useless. Now, you two need to work hard for a boy. – he stated, and Caroline and Elena rolled their eyes.

Stefan raised an eyebrow to the comment. He was ecstatic about his baby girl, and to know his daughter was barely born and already managed to annoy Mikael, he couldn't help but see that as a very much welcomed plus. How he despised that man!

Seeing Elijah's dreamy face, Elena embraced her husband.

- You want children soon, don't you, 'Lijah?

- Of course, my love. Children are a blessing, and to know they would be the result of our love only makes me want them even more.

- Aren't you upset I didn't get pregnant yet? – she inquired him once again, for they had already had that conversation a few months ago.

- I told you once, my love, and I will tell you again: you will get pregnant when you are ready for it. Do not concern yourself about this subject any further.

How she loved that man! So kind and understanding! The brunette could only hug him tighter and mourn the fact she'd never carry his baby.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note:<span>**

**Bit in a hurry to post this on Friday, so author's note isn't gonna be as long as I usually write****. ;)**

**Both babies are born! And the journey in the past is approaching its end (only two more chapters to go).**

**The name 'Lukas', much like all names alike (Luke, Lucas, Lucca, Luka…) means 'light' or 'bringer of light'. I picked the name 'Lucas' because all Original's names sound a bit old fashioned (that's why I didn't pick 'Luke' right away, in spite of the 'k'), replacing the 'c' with a 'k'. Oh, and another reason the 'c' was replaced with a 'k': K-L-A-U-S and L-U-K-A-S have the exact same letters, but in different order. ;)**

**I had a hard time picking the name, but ended up very satisfied with it, I hope you liked it too. I hope there aren't too many 'k's in the name…**

**To everyone who sent names, thanks! :D I have to confess I felt very tempted by some, but the meaning of the name was holding me back. I wanted it to have a cute meaning, for Klaus is always on and on about the disgust he feels by his own name (given by Mikael). So, Klaus would want Lukas to feel his love just by knowing why he chose that name for him. Sarah's name was much easier, the meaning speaks for itself. ;) And the Sarah in my fic has nothing to do with the Sarah that appeared in TVD this season.**


	22. Author's Note: Delay

**Hey, guys! I've been having serious problems with my computer lately. Last time there was a delay, my connection failed me, this time, it's my pc. I'm writing this message through my phone, in the "copy n' paste", to warn you there will be no update today due to pc issues. I'll get my pc fixed ASAP, hopefully it will be something simple to story is saved in a flash drive, but that's of no use without a pc. I'm sorry about it, but we, fic writers, do our best, it's just that sometimes things get in our way. My sincere apologies, truly.**

**XOXO**


End file.
